Demonios Angelicales
by Chacalanime
Summary: La batalla entre demonios y ángeles siempre ha existido pero... ¿Y si todo lo que sabemos sobre ellos fuese mentira? ¿Y si los buenos fuesen los malos y los malos fuesen los buenos? Porque las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. Participa en la historia como un angel un humano o un demonio,tú decides pero la batalla te espera. Historia de OCS- SE NECESITAN OCS-
1. Chapter 1: Crueldad Angelical

Hola a todos, aprovechando algo de tiempo he echo este fic especial en el que todos podeis participar. También aprovecho para avisar de que pronto subiré el proximo cap en mi otro gran fic ``El Pergamino del Poder´´. Bueno sobre este fic, ¿qué decir? creo que habla solo, es una historia de ángeles y demonios. Creo que es bastante original y puede gustaros. Necesito todos los OCS que puedan participar así que cuantos más mejor. La ficha se encuentra al final de fic. **NO HARÉ RESERVAS DE PAREJAS** Ahora solo me queda deciros que todavia acepto un OC más en el fic mencionado previamente ``El Pergamino del Poder´´ a pesar de como dije su dura prueba de acceso. Ahora sí aquí es el primer capítulo de titulo

**Capítulo 1: Crueldad angelical. El motivo por el que los Demonios entraron en guerra.**

-El concepto del bién y el mal, desde el principio de los tiempos el hombre ha tratado de definirlo. Unos conceptos tan viejos como el tiempo. Grandes pensadores como Aristotéles, Kerpler, Bentham y en definitiva todos los filosófos han tratado de encontrarle sentido; sin embargo a pesar de todo, todas las ideas a las que han llegado deben de ser falsas. Pues mi especie ha sido y siguen siendo perseguida y erradicada.

Las palabras ángel y demonio. Desde que el ser humano es humano estas palabras han tenido significados opuestos. Los ángeles son considerados como seres bondadosos y magestuosos mientras que los demonios son tratados como seres profanos y del mal. Criaturas de la oscuridad, asquerosas y repugnates, aprovechadas de la situación y reflejo del puro mal- Mientras hablabla la voz del chico era cada vez más subida de tono y su enfado parecía cada vez más notable. Enormes gotas de lluvia caian sobre su cuerpo. Una gran tormenta se había desatado explotando en el cielo en estrondosos rayos que no hacían más que acentuar la siniestralidad del joven. Sólo unos ojos rojos que brillaban fuertes como un faro era lo que podía distinguirse del rostro del muchacho que se mantenia oculto tras una negra capa en muy mal estado. Apretó con rabia los puños a la vez que seguía recordando todo lo que sabía.

- ¡NO SON MÁS QUE UNA MALDITA SARTA DE MENTIRAS!- Tras su extallido de ira un trueno cruzó el cielo para acabar con un explendido y atronador sonido. El chico se encontraba sobre algún sitio elevado y el viento del temporal agitaba su capa haciendo que a veces tuviera que sujetarla para evitar que se le escapará volando. - La verdad es muy diferente a esa. Es completamente opuesta. ¡Son los ángeles los seres del mal que nosotros los demonios buenos debemos combatir! Nunca hemos echo daño a nadie y sin embargo los humanos nos temen pero no es cierto. Nosotros no hacemos ningún mal. Todo comenzó con el primero, Lucifer, Satanás, el Diablo. Tiene infinitud de nombres. Para nosotros es simplemente el lider o el primer demonio. La gente cree que él traicionó a Dios pero lejos de la realidad fué este el que fue traicionado por el padre de todos los hombres. Pues él había descubierto algo que podía hacer peligrar su paraiso. Él había descubierto el verdadero objetivo de Dios que no era otro que someter a todas las criaturas a su opresivo mandato. Y hubieran sido esclavos de Dios sino llega a ser por él. Tras descubrir todo decidió huir e intentar convencer a los humanos. Pero la palabra de Dios era fuerte y las cosas que Lucifer decía fueron consideradas como mentiras e intentos de malas artes. Él fue llamado como el maligno y los hombres asociaron su presencia con una desgracia. Sin embargo pudo seguir con su vida en ese planeta durante un tiempo; Pero pronto los famosos y buenos ángeles localizaron su guarida y le atacaron. No lo hicieron como dulces justicieros brillantes y perfectos de forma heroica como los humanos esperarían. Lo hicieron como infernales criaturas del mal que no querían más que arrancar el alma a uno de los suyos por órdenes de un tirano. Satanás se vio obligado a refugiarse lo más lejos y profundamente posible para huir. En lo oscuro de la tierra. En su rocoso interior. Infierno lo llamaron, pero de este echo nacimos los otros demonios. Al igual que Dios había echo, él nos hizo semejantes a su persona pero con ciertas mejoras, pues nosotros debiamos enfrentarnos a los seres más oscuros del tiempo: Los perversos ángeles. Comenzó así la guerra que decidiría el futuro de todos y que ahora no tengo tiempo de contar, pues lo que esperaba ha llegado- Sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban más fuertemente y de su espalda sacó una enorme espada de gran brillo con una extraña inscripción que se vio envuelta en llamas al entrar en contacto con las manos de su dueño.

-Venir- Dos caninos sobresalieron de su boca y de pronto un desgarrador grito se filtró desde el cielo. Era como si un par de sirenas estuvieran chillando agonizantemente. De la tormenta se abrieron dos grandes claros en los que una inmensa luz se filtraba. Dios había liberado a sus perros. De nuevo un segundo grito pudo oirse y seguidamente dos criaturas aladas descendieron furiosas contra el joven. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de dos ángeles. Eran criaturas con alas perfectas de plumas blancas, siendo esto lo único perfecto en ellos pues no eran como la imagen que un humano tiene de un ser celestial. Su rostro era palido y recubierto solo por una fina piel. Sus cabellos no eran más que cuatro o cinco mechones deshilados y en sus huesudas manos llevaban largas guadañas con las que matar al chico. Este corrió a su encuentro y saltó desde el borde del lugar donde estaba, dejando ver claramente que era un rascacielos hacia sus rivales. Sonrió en el aire a la vez que se elevaba al meno metros del suelo dejando ver que no era humano. Y cuando los tres se encontraron en las alturas cruzó un poderoso tajo en llamas que ambos seres alados pararon con sus respectivas armas. Tras lo cual el joven se abalanzó hacia 40 metros de caída libre, aunque su impulso le sirvió para llegar al otro lado y agarrarse a la pared.

-Sigamos con el juego- Los dos seres dieron la vuelta en el aire y de nuevo se lanzaron a por el muchacho. Las gotas mojaban sus blancas alas a la vez que en la espada hacían salir vapor de agua al quemarse. El chico les esperó en la pared y saltó hacia arriba justo a tiempo de esquivar el poderoso golpe de ambos ángeles que atravesaron la ventana del edificio con las guadañas. Inmediatamente un grito de pánico se escuchó dentro del hogar donde habían echo reformas pero ambos no estaban allí para eso y ascendieron extendiendo las alas y planeando para encontrarse de nuevo con el de ojos rojos. Este no había perdido tiempo y había aprovechado para preparar un nuevo golpe. Tomó impulso con los pies sobre la cornisa de una de las ventanas y con fuerza fue al encuentro de sus rivales. Cuando ambos estaban a la misma altura comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo mientras extendia la ardiente espada viendose rodeado de llamas. pareciendo un remolino de fuego que a su vez creaba un remolino de vapor fruto de la lluvia. Los ángeles soltaron un nuevo grito destructivo antes de que los tres se encontraran y una vez más sus armas chocaron. Igual que antes, el chico se vio en caída libre tras el choque pero se dio la vuelta sonriente justo a tiempo de ver a los dos seres quejarse por su corte de fuego y estallar en cenizas. Comenzó a reir victorioso sin embargo, de pronto chocó bruscamente contra un coche abollando toda su carroceria y destrozandolo en pedazos. Inmediatamente toda la gente que andaba por la calle y alrededores se fijo en el impacto y se acercó a ver.

- ¡Es una persona!- Dijo uno de los hombres confirmando sus sospechas sobre lo que había visto a la vez que sujetaba su paraguas. Pero no, puede que pareciese una persona pero era mucho más que eso. Era un auténtico demonio. La alarma del coche empezó a sonar ingenua mientras el chico se lenvantaba como si nada asustando a las personas. Con la emoción del combate se le había olvidado medir las distancias y agarrarse antes de chocar contra el suelo. Ahora algunas partes del cuerpo le dolian bastante pero no quería quejarse. Guardó la espada en su espalda ante la antenta mirada de los espectadores procurando agarrarla por el mango para evitar que se prendiera fuego.

-¡¿Esta bien?!- Afirmó una rolliza mujer al verle levantarse como si tal cosa

-No es humano- Dijo otro asustado viendo su buena salud tras el impacto

-Siento las molestias. Pedirle disculpas de mi parte al dueño humano- Se disculpó el joven haciendo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta. Su capa había desaparecido y ahora su apariencia no era ningún secreto. Era un joven moreno con el pelo corto y de punta desordenado. Tenía un gran mentón y unos preciosos labios. Sus ojos eran grandes y ahora curiosamente habían cambiado a unos de color marrón en lugar de los anteriores rojos. Llevaba puesto un extraño uniforme negro lleno de llamas por todos lados

-¿Ha dicho humano?- Repitió uno de los hombres confundido mientras algunos aficionados le grababan con el movil. Al acercase al coro que le rodeaba, enseguida se le abrió un camino por el que salió y continuó andando dejando todo el accidente a su paso. Pudo oir entonces un ``¡MII COCHEEE!´´ Lo que extrañamente le hizo sonreir. Los demonios debemos ganar esta guerra y para ello. Yo, Meil, acabó de llevarla al mundo humano, seguro que tendré problemas después pero no importa, lo importante es que las verdaderas batallas comienzan ahora. ¡Humanos bienvenidos al juego! El brillo rojo volvió a sus ojos mientras algunas carcajadas se les escapaban dejando ver claramente sus largos colmillos. Todo había empezado y muchas cosas le estaban esperando a este y a otros como él, pero la batalla se desarrollaría en ambos bandos pues otros estaban dispuesto a acabar con el moreno a cualquier precio.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Precisamente cierto chico de pelo albino miraba sonriente escondido tras una pared de unp de los rascacielos como el joven abandonaba la escena de su crimen. Pues había acabado con dos de sus compañeros. Sus ojos brillaban de un fuerte color naranja y unas grandes alas blancas crecían desde su espalda.

-Estúpido, acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte- Igual que el otro comenzó a reir antes de lanzarse al vacio y estender sus alas dispuesto a emprender el vuelo. Aquel chico tenía de nombre el de Shirou Fubuki en el mundo humano; pero en su reino era conocido con un nombre que hacía despertar el miedo y que pronto todos conocerían de seguro.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Aquí termina este corto prólogo. Sé que se explica muy poco pero en el sigueinte cap ya entendereis todo o casi todo. Esto es sólo para confirmar quienes (si hay alguien) quieren participar así que aquí la ficha.

-Nombre: (El que sea con un apellido al menos)

-Especie: Humano, Ángel o Demonio

-Apariencia: (Algo extensa por favor)

-Personalidad: (Los demonios tendran cáracter más o menos bueno los ángeles seran crueles. En cuanto a humanos es libre)

-Grupo Demonios: (Solo demonios) (Lugar en el que desean aparecer y luchar ,resistencia humana (demonios en la superficie) Devil village ( demonios del Infierno)

-Armas: De cualquier tipo

-Historia: Bueno esto es díficil ya que no sabeis nada pero poner algo lo que sea si nemabrgo la inmensa mayoria deberá repetirla.

-Pareja: ( los chicos y chicas de inazuma seran separados según yo vea en demonios y ángeles, no sera permitido amor entre ángeles y demonios por lo que el dueño del OC será avisado en caso de que ocurra esto)

-Datos extras: Cosas de interes ya sabeis

Si necesito más datos ya lo pediré de momento eso, muchas gracias a todo aquel que se digne en participar, nos vemos en el proximo y gran capítulo. Bye y de nuevo GRACIAS.


	2. Chapter 2: El Demonio Malo

Muchas gracias a todos los que participaron y os recuerdo que pueden seguir participando, durante toda la historia seguiré aceptando OCS .Me gustaria pedir a todos los que lean este fic que le hagan publicidad XD así lo leerá mucha más gente y atraeran más OCS y estos haran lo mismo haciendo que el fic se vuelva más divertido y crezca en diversidad. Por supuesto es una broma, no deseo obligar a nadie a hacer nada contra su voluntad. En fin creo que en este cap apareceré un solo OC dado que fue el único que completó la ficha a tiempo antes de que me pusiera a escribirlo. Se daran además, algunos datos más sobre ambas especies para que puedan ir recopilando información para mejorar sus OCS con los datos que quieran. Yo guardaré todo y si desean modificar algo (no de suma importancia comopor ejemplo el nombre) pueden decirmelo. Ok ahora tras estas dos aclaraciones aquí esta el segundo capítulo de nombre:

**Capítulo 2: Erase una vez un Demonio malo. La victoria parcial de los ángeles.**

Las profundidades de la tierra. Seguramente todo humano alguna vez en su vida se ha preguntado, ¿qué hay ahí abajo? Sobre todo cuando uno es pequeño. Cuando eres niño todo te fascina y... ¿Cómo no va a fascinarte ver lo que hay bajo tus pies? Incluso en su tierna infacia de ignorancia el pequeño niño habrá tratado de hacer un túnel en la arena con el pretexto de intentar llegar al centro de la tierra. El ser humano es así. Es bastante sencillo de explicar, el ser humano es como un vaso de agua en el que se va echando arena hasta que esta adsorbe todo el agua. El agua es la pureza e inocencia del ser humano al nacer, la arena representa la maldad y la corrupción que poco a poco transforman al hombre en una especie de demonio. Ángeles, para los demonios, pues estos son los buenos por supuesto. Pero volviendo a la tierra que es el tema que nos abarca, el niño seguramente habrá perforado unos centímetros, quizás, si es persistente, algunos decímetros pero habrá llegado a la conclusión de que alcanzar el centro es imposible. Bien pues para Meil esto no era ninguna realidad fantástica. Él no iba al interior de la tierra, volvía a su casa tras derrotar a aquellos dos ángeles y liarla parda. Caminaba por un pequeño pasillo de escaleras de roca en mal estado debido al uso, que iban bajando más y más. Desde el borde de estas podía ver un precipio en el cual se veía al fondo un río de lo que parecía ser lava, sin embargo era demasiado profundo para confrimarlo. Unas especies de nubes subterraneas negras cubrían el cielo de la caverna en lo que los demonios llamaban ``El Cielo Negro´´. No tenían ni luna ni sol pero si lluvia, aunque poco frecuente. Esas nubes tenían una sencilla explicación. En un tiempo Lucifer había intentado imitar la creacción de Dios fabricando él su propia visión del mundo para cuando consiguierá liberar al ser humano de su tirania. Aunque evidentemente este nuevo mundo no le había salido como él esperaba. Pues lo primero que fabricó fue los ríos que poblarían y nutrirían aquel mundo subterraneo. Mas sus cálculos habían sido imprecisos, los ríos se evaporaron rápidamente por el calor existente. Tanto vapor destrozó la corteza y provocó la formación de los ríos de lava. A su vez este agua evaporada ascendió al techo oscuro de la cueva, mezclandose con polvo y ceniza por el camino y adquiriendo ese color negro característico. Sin embargo, estas nubes con una densidad estable parecida a la del aire no eran transportadas a ningún lado. Debido a que allí las corrientes de aire se habían detenido, se mantenían en el mismo sitio, incapaces de desplazarse, cambiando de forma y absorbiendo la humedad del poco aire que entraba. Así se formó el Cielo Negro. Estas nubes hacían la misma función que el agua en la tierra y mantenían viva la esperanza de los demonios que vivían como soldados del supuesto maligno. Entre ellos había un dicho que hacia referencia a este curioso echo y las diferencias entre ellos y los ángeles.

``El ángel que es falso y que en realidad es malvado, tiene las alas blancas por vivir en un cielo blanco. Mientras que el demonio puro, tiene las alas negras para diferenciarse del ángel y por vivir en un cielo oscuro.´´

Esto no era del todo cierto. En realidad Satanás había echo las alas de los demonios negras para que en caso de combate aéreo les fuera facil diferenciar entre los demonios y los ángeles solo por el color de estas y evitar confunsiones tontas. Hablando de eso por cierto, este demonio les había dado una ventaja considerable sobre los ángeles. Al querer hacerles iguales a los humanos les había dado la capacidad de ocultar sus alas dentro de su cuerpo. De forma que por fuera parecieran completamente humanos. Cosa que ningún ángel podía hacer, así que estos no podían confundirse entre los humanos mientras que los demonios sí. Una capacidad increíblemente ventajosa, poder disfrazarse de humano les daba la oportunidad de infiltrarse con facilidad en la su perficie. Por otro lado demostraba la verdadera y pura naturaleza del demonio. Ellos sí querían considerarse iguales a los humanos y no ser vistos como infernales a los ojos de estos, mientras que los arrogantes e imperfectos ángeles deseaban demostrar sus diferencias para no ser identificados con el despreciable hombre y sus alas era una prueba de ello. Eso era el misterio de todo sin embargo los demonios preferían creer en el viejo refrán demoniaco. Por fin Meil llegó a su destino, las rojas llamas hacían brillar sus marrones ojos dandole un aspecto siniestro. Iba cantando una canción que seguramente había oido mientras estaba en el mundo de los humanos. Se detuvo en seco a la vez que miraba lo que tenía delante, tras la gran caminata al fin se encontraba ante las puertas de la útlima esperanza demoniaca. La última piedra que se mantenía en pie en el camino de los alados sin que estos fueran capaces de arrancarla. La última ciudad de los antiángeles, pues los buenos demonios habían perdido ya todo el resto del Infierno que era gobernado por asquerosos monstruos voladores de esos. Sin embargo se esperaba recuperarlo todo, tenían que hacerlo. La puerta de la ciudad no era ni más ni menos que dos enormes bloques formados por torres que daban la impresión de estar entrando en un castillo más que en una ciudad. Los muros tenían algo de polvo y estaban manchados por el negro humo. Aquí abajo todo tenía algo de humo, incluso el propio humo. Un pequeño cartel estaba al pie del bloque de la derecha donde ponía ``Devil Village´´. Dos guardias que vigilaban la entrada sacaron un rifle, arma común en la infanteria de Lucifer y apuntaron al chico directo a los ojos al verle avanzar indiferente.

-¡Alto!- El chico se detuvo mientras sonreía. Los guardias le conocían perfectamente sin embargo las órdenes eran iguales para todos

-Di la contraseña- Si lo pensaban bien era una autentica tonteria, las diferencias entre los miembros de ambos bandos eran más que notables, aunque todo podía ser. No sería la primera vez que un ángel lograba penetrar en sus defensas disfrazado de demonio y eso hasta el propio Meil lo sabía muy bien

-No estoy para tonterias, ¿quereis abrirme de una vez?- Los guardias dudaron, podía ser una trampa pero el chico hizo cambiar el color de sus ojos mostrando un fuerte brillo rojo que convenció a los demonios. Solo uno de ellos podía hacer eso, los ángeles cambiaban el color de sus ojos a uno naranja, nunca rojo. Un click se escuchó y la enorme puerta metálica cedió delante del chico abriendose y permitiendole entrar dentro de la ciudad.

-Hogar, dulce hogar- Soltó el chico a la vez que comenzaba a caminar por las calles de la fortificación. La imagen de la ciudad por dentro y por fuera era muy diferente. Por dentro los edificios estaban algunos medio destruidos y otros simplemente derrumbados. Algunas casas le faltaban ventanas, puertas y paredes. El humo negro manchaba sus fachadas y el reflejo de las llamas les daba un aspecto rojizo y siniestro. Era pues esta otra clara prueba de la falsa fachada que querían demostrar los demonios. Ante los ángeles querían fingir que estaban en perfecto estado pero por dentro estaban completamente destrozados. Esto era el Infierno según los humanos; Pero Meil lo adoraba. Allí era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. No había nadie en ningún lado aparetemente en la ciudad, algo normal porque todos estaban encerrados en los bunques de supervivencia, allí solo podían estar soldados y fuertes diligentes de la zona. De nuevo comenzó a cantar con aquella voz que sabía poner de humano hasta que de una de las calles apareció un demonio bastante más anciano que él junto con una chica. La joven era de estatura promedio, piel suave de color blanco como la nieve y de muy buena condición física. Su cabello era de color plateado y largo hasta sus muslos, su corte de pelo terminaba de forma ovalada. Dos mechones pequeños mas cortos le llegaban hasta su busto, también tenía una capa de cabello a un lado de su rostro que se levantaba dándole un toque salvaje a su aspecto. Además un flequillo un poco mas arriba de sus ojos le caía gracilmente. Sus ojos eran grandes y de color rojo carmesí, de su boca sobresalía sus colmillos. El hombre por su parte, era bastante esbelto, su pelo era casi blanco a excepción de algunos mechones que le daban curiosamente un aspecto muy juvenil. Sus rasgos eran sabios y profundos. Una escasa nariz cubría sus rostro y muestras de cansancio marcaban sus ojos mientras contemplaba al joven. Ambos llevaban una bata de color roja con llamas, en el anciano significaba que era maestro, en los alumnos que estaban a punto de terminar sus estudios militares. Se mantenía cruzado de brazos mirando con el ceño fruncido al chico que le miraba sonriendo. De pronto este desvió su vista de él y clavó sus ojos en la joven. La chica se sintió un poco intimidada al principio pero pronto trató de esquivar su puzante vista. Jamás un demonio la había mirado así, ni siquiera los ángeles.

-Meil..- Dijo impaciente el veterano mientras el chico llegaba a su altura, de pronto con total naturalidad y pasando del hombre acarició el mentón de la chica que inmediatamente se sonrojó incrédula.

-¿Cómo te llamas hermosura?- Ese determinismo era aplastante en su voz. Ella estaba muy confusa, nadie, ningún demonio, y de esto estaba segura, en la historia había tenido actitudes tan pasotas y provocativas como las del joven, por ello ella era incapaz de saber cómo reaccionar.

-Me... Me llamo Natsuki en lenguaje humano- De nuevo trato de ocultar su vergüenza a los ojos del chico que la miraba impasible, hasta que el otro hombre intervino arto de la actitud del chico.

-Esta no es un presa que puedas cazar- La chica se sintió rara. ¿Presa? Ella no era la presa de nadie y no necesitaba que ese hombre la defendiera de Meil. Aunque lo cierto es que lo estaba deseando, ella no parecía capaz de echar y hacer retroceder al joven que la parecía hipnotizar con su mirada. Y eso que ya estaba prevenida. ``El demonio malo´´, era el nombre que tenía entre todos los habitantes de la ciudad aunque en un principio no sabía proque. Los ancianos del lugar decían que era un pícaro y un aprovechado, que se aprovechaba de que las chicas de la ciudad jamás habían visto otra actitud en un demonio que la amistad y el buen corazón y que por eso usaba sus malas artes para seducirlas, marearlas de sentimientos confusos. Era logico que alguien acostumbrado siempre a lo mismo en todos sintiera curiosidad por probar lo nuevo y esto decían, era el truco de aquel endemoniado de ojos marrones. La voz del hombre que estaba a su lado la sacó de sus ensoñaciones

-Es una de los nuevos reclutas, estaba enseñandole la base y no quiero que te acerques a ella ¿entendido?

-Pero...

-¿Entendido?- Parecía muy cabreado con él. Meil asintió no muy conforme, sin embargo el hombre le conocía, no se fiaba ni un pelo de él así que le hizo jurar que dejaría en paz a la chica que miraba sin saber qué hacer. Aquello era un poco extraño.

-Bien ahora ¿sabes lo que has liado?- Cambió el tema por completo, Natsuki estaba al corriente de todo esto. Ese tal Meil había causado muchos problemas a los demonios. De echo el hombre llevaba un buen rato murmurando sobre eso deseoso de verse las caras con el de ojos marrones.

-Sólo eliminé a dos ángeles, no es para tanto Wimy - Sí era para tanto, pues no sólo había eliminado a dos ángeles sino que había echo algo mucho, pero mucho peor que eso. El hombre gruñó furioso, entonces tendría que mostrarle lo que había liado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Meil estaba ahora viendo la tele, el hombre que se encontraba con él y la chica, le habían acompañado hasta una casa y habían encendido el aparato. Otra vez la noticias. Una joven reportera apareció en medio de la calle junto a un coche echo polvo que al chico le era familiar.

-Nos encotramos de nuevo en el lugar de los echos donde dicen haber visto a esa extraña criatura con apariencia humana que según los espectadores, podía provenir del espacio- El chico sonrió ingenuo, ¿del espacio? Se equivocaban mucho y además no tenían pruebas de todas formas

-Afortunadamente nadie sufrió daños con la aparición de esa cosa. Como demuestran los dos videos grabados por unos aficionados con su moviles- La tele se quedó en negro y de pronto comenzó un video.

-Eh tio te he dicho que no me grabes- Dijo el hombre que aparecía en la pantalla y que era de color, nervioso. Su amigo rió a carcajadas, cuando de pronto alertado, giró el movil.

-¡Mira!- Dijo y puso el zoom mientras tres cosas se enfrentaban en el aire entre dos edificios. Meil se llevó las manos a la cara, casi golpeandosela, lo habían grabado todo. Menudo error había sido por su parte descuidar tanto su presencia, no recordaba ningún movil en ese momento y cómo iba a saber él que a pesar de la fuerte tormenta algún desquiciado se atrevería a estar entretenido grabando con el movil. Bueno igualmente estaban lejos y no se veía muy claro. Después de unos cuantos segundos sucedió la escena que Meil recordaba perfectamente y el chico cayó contra el coche.

-¡Vamos!- Dijo el hombre de color soltando el paraguas que llevaba en la mano y ambos corrieron a reunirse con la masa de gente que empezaba a formarse. La imagen se cortó y comenzó el segundo video. En él salía el chico de pie después del accidente dispuesto a irse, soltó lo que bien sabía de memoria y dandonse la vuelta, se alejó entre la gente.

-¿Ves lo que esto significa?- Dijo el hombre que estaba al lado de Meil mirando al chico que parecía indiferente a pesar de los lios en los que estaba metiendoles.

-Espera que esta parte esta genial- Sonrió sabiendo lo que iba a pasar. En efecto el chico se acercó a una joven que estaba cruzando por la calle y la besó sin previo aviso durante algunos segundos, después la soltó y continuó andando mientras la chica confundida no parecía enterarse de lo ocurrido. El video se cortó de pronto y al mismo tiempo apareció la chica de antes en la pantalla.

-No sabemos qué puede ser este joven, solo que parece no ser humano- La conexión se cortó de golpe.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Mientras en otra casa su pregunta obtenía respuesta.

-Es un demonio, eso lo que es- Se trataba de una figura que se mantenía, por ahora, envuelta en las sombras. Sí, él lo sabía, sabía que esos seres existían pero aún era pronto, tenía que esperar más. Ángeles o demonios a él le daban igual, ambas especies eran conocidas para él como el mal y sería el encargado de erradicarlos, por las buenas o por las malas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

-Vaya no sabía que se me veía así por la tele.- El hombre apagó de golpe el aparato y miró a la cara a Meil. Ya había aguantado lo suficiente su actitud pasota. A veces le era muy díficil tener paciencia ante el chico, a pesar de que era un demonio de corazón puro.

-¡¿Eres consciente de lo estúpido que ha sido esto?!

-No me dabais permiso para luchar en la superficie y tuve que tomarmelo por mi cuenta.

-¡Ya claro muy razonable, se te da una orden y haces justo lo contrario!

- ¡Este sitio se cae a pedazos no podemos esperar siempre aquí!- Ambos gritaban como si hubieran tenido esta discusión muchas veces y lo cierto es que así era.

-Esos no son los modales, maldita sea, eres un demonio. Empieza a comportarte como tal.

-Tú sabes que yo soy más demonio que cualquiera de vosotros- De pronto el joven estaba a la defensiva, alguna especie de preocupación tenía el chico con eso.

-Lo que eres es la deshonra de los demonios. Eres el motivo por el que esos humanos siguen creyendo igual de mal de nosotros. Te han visto y ahora tienen esa impresión de que somos el mal encarnado otra vez. No has echo más que ensuciar el nombre de los demás. No eres más demonio que el polvo que se levanta en esta habitación- Las palabras del hombre habían sido muy duras, para que un demonio dijera algo tan fuerte debía de sentirse destrozado por dentro y así era. Quería mucho al joven pero no podía seguir con esa actitud pasota. El chico cerró con rabia los puños a la vez que sus ojos se ponían rojos y miraba lleno de ira al anciano.

-¡¿Crees que yo elegí ser así? ¿Lo crees?! ¡Tú lo sabes perfectamente, sabes que por mi culpa estamos en esta maldita situación! ¡La especie se muere y yo soy el responsable! ¡EL DOLOR QUE SIENTE MI PECHO ES MAYOR QUE EL PUEDA SENTIR EL RESTO DE LOS DE LA CIUDAD JUNTOS!- Cada vez estaba mas fuera de sí mientras sus ojos brillaban más y más rojos. El hombre ahora se sentía culpable. Era demasiado para un chico de su edad soportar todo eso y guardarselo dentro. Tanto dolor le había convertido en el único demonio malo de todos.

-Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de ello. Vamos no fuerces que sabrás lo que te pasará

-¡No, la culpa es mía, siempre fue mia!- Lagrimas de pura rabia empezaron a gotear de sus apenados y brillantes ojos rojos. La chica miraba incapaz de ni siquiera reccionar, todas esas emociones eran nuevas en un ser tan bondadoso como ella. Tenía miedo, miedo del chico y pena, una inmensa pena por él.

-¡En el momento más importante de mi vida fallé, no puedo volver atrás. Todos ellos han desparecido y no regresaran!- Cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo mientras se repitía a si mismo, no lo haran, no lo haran... Hasta que de pronto en su mente se produjo una especie de click, era como si una parte de su memoria se hubiera liberado de golpe y como había ocurrido otras veces las imagenes de recuerdos que desearía borrar volvieron a su cerebro envolviendole en una tormenta de desesperación e impasibilidad. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza incapaz de resistir tanto tormento mientras su ojos brillaban con mucha fuerza.

-¡Salvate tú!

-¡Huye!

-¡Aaaaagh!-

-¿Máma por qué debemos huir?

-¡Mi hija!

Era algunas de las voces que en su cerebro pasaban fugazmente, al mismo tiempo que imagenes de edificos, casas y demonios muriendo inundaban su mente haciendole negar con la cabeza. Aquello era horrible. Si bien el joven era alguien fuerte e indomable esto era superior a él, jamás podría olvidar aquello, jamás podría librarse de los recuerdos del día en él que él los condenó a todos.

-Ha vuelto a ese estado- Wimy se acercó corriendo al chico que se mantenía en el suelo agarrandose la cabeza y había empezado a gritar fuera de sí. Natsuki ahora parecía ida, sus ojos se habían clavado en los ojos del chico que por primera vez parecía vulnerable. Entonces comprendió que aquel chico era igual de demonio que ella, solo que sus verdaderos sentimientos estaban ocultos sobre esa capa de falso determinismo. Aquella situación era bastante extraña, a Natsuki nunca la habían entrenado para algo así. De nuevo otro poderoso grito escapó de la garganta de Meil, pero esta vez fue diferente, fue un grito helado y único. Tras este, el chico se libró con fuerza de los agarres de Wimy y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar saltó por la ventana estrellandose de espaldas contra el suelo. Él sabía que Meil era incapaz de volar aún, curiosamente casi el resto de ellos ya había adquirido esa capacidad y no sabía porqué a él le costaba ser capaz de sacar las alas de su cuerpo. Tal vez no las tuviese, pero no, cuando el chico era pequeño creía recordar el anciano que se las había visto... Quizás fuese otro de los traumas que le había causado lo sucedido. Podría saltar por la ventana y perseguirle, pero sería inútil, en ese estado lo mejor era dejarle vagar a sus anchas hasta que esos dolorosos recuerdos fueran bloqueados una vez más por su mente. Un echo bastante extraño, Meil no podía afrontar los recuerdos que le atormentaban y su cerebro parecía conocerlo. Por ello esos recuerdos estaban la mayoria del tiempo bloqueados, cubiertos por una densa niebla que solo permitía el paso de la culpa a la parte consciente del chico. Una culpa que bien estaba alimentandose su esencia pura, convirtiendole en el indeseable personaje que ya era y que seguiría siendo hasta que ese tormento cesará de una vez. Y tal y cómo se estaban desarrollando las cosas, mucho se temía Wimy de que eso jamás ocurriría.

Se acordó entonces por primera vez en todo ese tiempo de que su aprendiz aún estaba allí y se giró para ver cómo estaba.

-Siento que hayas tenido que ver esto. Él es un buen demonio, pero no sé qué le pasa. Sufre un trastorno por lo que le sucedió hace ya tiempo, sin embargo estos estados de locura son cada vez más frecuentes en él. No sé como ayudarlo- La muchacha se fijo en que apretaba los puños impotente ante todo este echo. Lo que solo le dejó una opción. Se acercó al hombre y le preguntó curiosa.

-¿Es cierto que él ha sido el responsable de todo el mal de los demonios?- Su voz le temblaba un poco, quizás se estuviera pasando al hurgar en la herida del anciano. Wimy la miró durante algunos segundos en silencio y después asintió. La chica desvió la mirada durante otros tantos segundos y volvió a centrarla en los cansados ojos de su maestro.

-¿Cuál es ese echo que le ha provocado ese estado?- El hombre suspiró dispuesto a contarselo...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Todo había sucedido algún tiempo atrás. No es que fuese demasiado ya que los demonios y los ángeles poseían una vida humana, pero si habían transcurrido un par de años desde entonces. El antiguo infierno. Un explendido reino en el que uno podía respirar la paz y la tranquilidad. De echo demasiado tranquilo para un mundo donde las guerras eran el único pasatiempo de ambos rivales. Y es que este sí era un reino invencible. Una fortaleza que los ángeles estaban artos de intentar penetrar una y otra vez. ``Los Muros de lo Desconocido´´ Era como se conocía a este magnifico imperio que jamás había conocido derrota bajo sus dominios. Eran tiempos muy buenos para los demonios. La fama de los ángeles estaba empezando a caer en picado, la invencibilidad de Dios estaba siendo cuestionada. Pues si sus seres alados eran las criaturas perfectas, ¿qué les impedía atravesar los muros? ¿Qué fuerza del supuesto mal era aquella que no les permitía arrasar ciudades, ni acabar con el peligro de los hombres? En definitiva estos continuos fallos les estaban empezado a pasar factura, ¿no era cierto que el bien siempre vence? Sí, debía serlo ya que no había llegado la destrucción del mal todavia. ¿Entonces significaba eso que el bien estaba en el otro bando? No había respuesta para aquello y eso era algo que empezaba a hacer dudar a todos. A veces una buena defensa puede ser el mejor de los ataques. Sin embargo esta situación no duraría mucho. Todo tiempo glorioso llega a su fin y el de los demonios estaba a punto de acabar. El causante de todo sería uno de los nietos de Satanás. Pues era conocido que eran pocas las veces en las que el demonio original se dejaba engañar por una de sus creaciones; pero en determinadas circunstancias se daba lugar y de uno de estos echos nació el padre de Meil que a su vez le engendraría a él. El demonio de la perdición. Ese fue el principio del fin. Aunque no nos dejemos engañar no toda la culpa es de Meil. Las fuerzas empezaban a escasear entre los demonios y tanta soberbia había echo que se dejará de mejorar las defensas, debilitandolas. Pero es cierto que sin la gota que colmó el vaso, jamás habría habido destrucción. Pues sucedió que cuando la joven criatura tenía 16 años ya era igual de tenaz y de determinante que ahora. Pero eso sí, tenía un corazón más puro que el mismísimo oro. Los ángeles artos de ser incapaces de entrar en la fortificación habían decidido desviar el ataque a un flanco y penetrar por el otro. Era la misma estrategia que habían intentado mil veces y siempre con fracaso pero esta vez tendría sus frutos. Fue una nueva derrota estrepitosa, pero hubo una única direfencia. Una grieta, una diminuta grieta en la muralla que les llevaría a la runia. Esa grieta marcaba el echo de que su torpe orgullo les conduciría al fracaso.

En el reino de los ángeles había llegado alguien nuevo al mando, un ser creado por las más puras fuerzas de la naturaleza. Afuro, como era conocido entre los humanos. Se decía que era listo como él solo y no tardaría en demostrarlo. Él había estado en la última derrota de los ángeles hacía unos días donde misteriosamente había muerto uno de los antiguos lideres. Era curioso el echo de que Afuro, había contribuido mucho a esa muerte y de misteriosa para él no tenía nada. Aprovechando que los 4 hombres encargados de proteger a su escelencia habían salido en busca de la victoria con un simple gesto de su espada había atravesado el craneo de su ingenuo superior. Su mano había tapado su boca para evitar que gritará y una vez sus ojos naranjas se habían apagado solo tuvo que retirar su espada y huir de allí. Incluso hoy cuando lo recordaba le entraban las siniestras carcajadas que había soltado en su momento. Su padre había muerto por fin y él era lider.

De pronto la puerta de su blanco despacho sonó. Alguien había llamado provocando eco en la estancia

-Pasa- Dijo el chico cansado. Se encontraba sentando en una mesa de marmol donde un tablero con piezas representando a los demonios y a los ángeles, así como una maqueta de la gran base de los demonios cubrían el espacio. La puerta de pura madera se abrió y un joven ángel de finos cabellos dorados entró en la habitación. La estancia era enormemente espaciosa, las paredes eran blancas a juego con sus alas, el suelo estaba formado por baldosas de marmol de colores negro y blanco formando algo parecido a un tablero de ajedrez. En el centro había una fuente que era la figura de un ángel con una lanza en la mano por la que en los ojos de esta caían dos cascadas de agua.

-¿Qué querías?- Dijo el chico mientras seguía colocando las piezas, no le cuadraba. Había provado mil y una formas de atacar la base y nada, ninguna daría exito pero... Quizás. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras movía velozmente a las figuras y las colocaba de otro forma.

-Así tampoco- Golpeó la mesa furioso, incluso para alguien con su intelecto esto se escapa y le superaba.

-Señor han llegado los informes de los ángeles- El ángel parecía más centrado en lo que Afuro hacía con las fuguras que en su propia misión de contarle los datos. De nuevo el ángel movió los muñecos y formó cuatro grupos que puso formando una cruz alrededor de la muralla enemiga.

-Bien comentemelos. De esta forma tampoco podemos hacer nada- Empezaba a perder la paciencia, ¿realmente era una base invencible, serían inútil cualquier intento? ¿En ese caso de qué servía intentarlo?

-Verás señor, nos han informado de al menos 58 bajas y 32 heridos. Además hemos perdido bienes armamentisticos de valor de 100 espadas, unos 150 escudos así como 220 kilos de balas y munición y bueno...- Afuro parecía no escuchar nada de lo que decía, solo eran más y más números, no importaba. Lo repondrían enseguida. Sin embargo eran incapaces de superar tanta defensa. Pareció desconectar de lo que decía mientras escuchaba el latir de su corazón, algo le decía que él podría con los demonios, debía hacerlo por el bien de su pueblo. Na eso no se lo tragaba ni el mismo. Él buscaba algo mucho más allá de algo tan simple. El reconocimiento de su propio Dios, dada su inteligencia y sus dotes para el combate, el soberano de todos no tardaría en reconocerlo como su igual si hacia todo bien. Un Dios, eso es lo que Afuro se creía y por supuesto estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo. De pronto algo que dijo el hombre le hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

-¡Repite eso!- Dijo muy alterado girandose y derribando con el brazo todas las figuras que había tardado tanto en colocar.

-He-Hemos localizado una grieta señor eso he dicho- El hombre sacó los papeles donde estaba indicado todo eso y Afuro se los arrancó literalmente de las manos. Comenzó a pasar las hojas como un loco mientras sonreía y cuando terminó de leerlo en segundos se quedó en silencio. El hombre que le acompañaba no sabía muy bien qué hacer, su superior había clavado la vista en la muralla donde le habían indicado la grieta y parecía estar pensando seriamente.

-Dime una cosa- Comentó de pronto casi sobresaltando al otro ángel- De los de la base, ¿cuál es el demonio que te parece más importante?- El ángel sonrió y señaló una pieza que se encontraba en el centro de la base, junto al que sería el trono de Lucifer. Sin embargo la figura del rey de los demonios no estaba en la base, el Diablo se encontraba en otro sitio oculto a los ojos de los ángeles y fuera de la base y de cualquier peligro, su valor no merecía correr riesgos tontos, a pesar de lo fuerte que eran las murallas del reino que había construido.

-Evidentemente el hijo de Lucifer señor. Él es el que esta al mando- Afuro sonrió.

-Me lo figuraba- De nuevo el silencio se hizo en la sala, solo el gorgoteo del agua destacaba como ruido.

-¿Esta usted planeando algo?- Preguntó abiertamente sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta. Era algo demasiado evidente como para preguntarlo, aquel ángel no es que fuera demasiado listo. Aunque en comparación con Afuro, ¿quién lo era?

-¿Y digame estos dos de aquí son su esposa y su hijo?- Afuro sabía perfectamente que lo eran pero quería oirselo decir al hombre. Por supuesto este se lo confirmó. Después Afuro lo único que hizo fue revisar tres fichas que contenían toda la información respecto a las personalidades de los tres muñecos señalados, su emisario esperó en silencio mientras él terminaba. Cuando pareció terminar sonrió de forma siniestra, era la misma sonrisa que había puesto cuando la sangre de su padre chorreaba entre sus dedos, por fin había encontrado la manera de hacer caer al más grande de los imperios.

-Escuchame bien lo que te voy a decir amigo. Acabo de encontrar la forma de entrar en la fortaleza, si todo sale como espero. Pronto estaremos riendonos y sentandonos en el trono de Lucifer.- El otro ángel esbozó una enorme sonrisa mientras Afuro empezaba a reir a carcajadas profundamente. Su plan no podía fallar, por fin conseguiría entrar en el lugar donde otros habían fracasado. Y todo gracias a ese desgraciado de su misma edad. Todo gracias a ese tal Meil.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquella revelación que tuvo Afuro, la muralla había permanecido sin ataques en este tiempo tal como él había ordenado, pero ahora una elevada concentración de ángeles se disponía a realizar el ataque. Todos ellos tenían órdenes muy concretas de lo que debían hacer.

Al menos 2.000 de estos alados se colocaron en fila unos al lado de los otros, como hermanos que van agarrados de la mano al colegio, dispuestos al ataque. Había todo tipo de ángeles con brillantes y hermosas armaduras que intentaban impedir a cualquier precio la muerte de su portador. Estas ropas eran repugnantes muestras de su increíble prepotencia, brillantes como indicando la grandeza de los ángeles y su perfección, pero como estaba demostrado en los combates, todos estos brillos y colorines lo único que hacían era hacerles más facil el trabajo a los demonios que les costaba menos apuntar a los alados. Algunas inmensas catapultas estaban ocultas al fondo, ellas tendría un papel muy importante en esta batalla. Todos ellos tenían como objetivo una única cosa, golpear la pequeña grieta que cubría esa parte de la muralla. Por su parte los demonios tenían otros tantos soldados preparados en la muralla para abrir fuego en cuanto alguno de ellos se atreviera a cruzar lo más mínimo el limite de la ciudad. El propio padre de Meil junto a su esposa estaban presenciando a lo lejos el duelo que estaban a punto de tener lugar esperando una nueva victoria de los suyos. Tanto el como la reina podían ver todo desde el inmeso castillo, que sobresalía como único edificio más alto que la muralla. Era de una belleza soberbia, una edificación explendida formada por cuatro torres terminadas en pico que rodeaban a una central mucho más alta. La alta era de color rojo penetrante, mientras las otras eran blancas y negras. Lucifer había echo maravillas aquí abajo y este castillo era una de ellas.

-¿Por qué atacar por ese lado?- Pensó el soberano de los demonios de esa base mientras esa infinitud de alas empezaban a batirse en el cielo impacientes y una escalofriante música, así como el ruido de pisadas se formaba, la batalla iba a comenzar. Afuro, como lider de todos alzó una brillante espada que había servido para acabar con su padre hacía apenas unas 3 semanas y que según él les conduciría al exito una vez más.

-¡Soldados!- La música paró de golpe y todos se callaron para escuchar sus palabras. El fuerte eco de la cueva hacía llegar las palabras también hasta los hombres de Lucifer que esperaban impacientes.

-¡Todos conoceis el plan! ¡Estas sucias criaturas han desafiado la supremacia de Dios, no son dignos de existir, osan mancillar el honor del todopoderoso diciendo falsas verdades sobre él! ¡Creen que desea someter a todos a su voluntad y no ven que la voluntad de Dios es la misma que la de todos!- Todos los ángeles gritaron a la vez eufóricos. Un glorioso casco cubría la hermosa cabeza de su lider y la armadura de combate de los ángeles tapaba cualquier punto debil de su cuerpo. Era relativamente hermoso, pero tanta perfección daba asco.

-¡Sí todo sale bien hoy! ¡Al final de la batalla los ángeles conseguiran restaurar el órden! ¡POR LA HONRA DE DIOS, ATACAR Y DESTRUIR!- Alzó su espada de nuevo y señaló la base con esta mientras un fuerte brillo fruto de las llamas inundaba el arma. Como respuesta un enorme rugir se formó en sus hombres y todos se lanzaron en trompa contra sus rivales. El camino pedregoso se vio inundado por pisadas, mientras a su vez El Cielo Negro era dominado por alas blancas que se alzaban burlonas a la vista de sus enemigos.

-¡Abrir fuego!- Los primeros tiros de los demonios consiguieron alcanzar a algunos de los voladores que cayeron inmediatamente contra el suelo. Los tiradores de la base tenían una punteria exquisita, si bien no todos eran veteranos experimentando en muchas batallas y con largas vidas militares, dado a que era díficil morir en la base, algunos novatos estaban entre sus lineas, pero estos no parecían ser menos diestros que sus compañeros. De pronto de la base una segunda nube de alas, esta de color negro, se alzó dispuesta a salir al encuentro de la primera. La mayoria de los demonios que la formaban sabía que su destino sería la muerte, pero para los pocos que consiguieran volver la recompensa sería mayúscula y aunque un demonio realizaba los actos por su puro amor a Lucifer, no venía mal una motivación extra. Las dos nubes se fundieron en un solo bando donde los choques de espada resaltaban. Flechas, disparos e incluso cañonazos cubrían todo lo que la vista podía alcanzar en un salvese quien pueda. Un par de ángeles lograron llegar hasta la piedra rota por la grieta. Lo habían logrado, habían pasado el campo entero y lo único que hicieron antes de ser arrasados por una lluvia de plomo fue golpear con sus espadas la grieta haciendola un poco más grande.

-Esta batalla es evidentemente un suicidio, jamás seremos capaces de vencer a estos seres del infierno, pero eso no es lo que necesitamos, no en esta batalla. Da igual las bajas, esa grieta tiene que hacer ceder la muralla.- Afuro levantó su espada y dio la orden para que las catapultas lanzaran las piedras, era una idea un tanto estúpida, sus ángeles aún volaban por el cielo y esas pedradas podrían llevarselo por los aires. ¿Tan poco importaban sus vidas? Realmente y por triste que pareciera, sí. Daban igual, eran solo peones en el juego.

-¡Seguir luchando!- Un certero disparo cruzó el corazón de otro de los ángeles provocando su caida al suelo. Otra nueva infanteria de ángeles se lanzaba contra la muralla y otras tantas espadas golpearon la grieta haciendola crecer.

-¡Los cazos!- Había llegado el momento, entre más de 20 demonios y con sumo cuidado traían dos cacerolas de al menos 50 metros de ancho por unos 3 de profundo llenas hasta arriba de lava. La lava podría fundir el cuerpo de los demonios y los ángeles que cayeran al suelo pedregoso. Pero era un sacrificio que debían tener en cuenta. Llevaron la primera hasta el borde de la muralla a la vez que un sin fin de choques de espada podía oirse por todo el furor de la batalla. La cacerola se volcó en su sitio y con ella gritos de puro dolor rebotaron desde las profundidades del camino. Los demonios y ángeles que habían caido, pero que aún no estaban muertos quedaron fulminados al instante. Era un arma primitiva de los demonios, pero muy eficaz. De pronto, las piedras de las catapultas comenzaron a llover sobre la ciudad. Golpeaban fuertemente los pocos bunques de los demonios. Sin embargo la dureza de estos les hacía estar seguros, jamás podrían romperlos. Salvo que hubiera una grieta... Como en este caso.

-¡De prisa el segundo cazo!- Las pedradas hacían saltar trozos de roca desecha tras los impactos. Los fuertes guerreros encargados de llevar la lava acercaron la cacerola al borde del precipio, y se dispusieron a dejarla caer sobre la otra parte del camino. Pero antes de eso una pedrada desviada de alguna catapulta y con algo de fortuna para los ángeles golpeó en el borde del cuenco haciendo que el hirviente líquido semifundido que contenía se derramará sobre los propios demonios. Los gritos de estar quemandose vivos sobresalieron por encima de lo demás. Una muerte muy dolorosa les llegó a los desafortunados encargados de llevar la lava.

-El fuego no es amigo de nadie- Se dijo a si mismo Afuro mientras su mirada se clavaba en la muralla. La grieta ya era enorme, casi se podía decir que habían conseguido partir la muralla, pero faltaba el último golpe.

-¡Vamos!- Empezaba a estar nervioso, cada vez eran menos las alas blancas que aún se mantenían en combate contra las alas negras, su tropas se estaban agotando. Dio de nuevo la orden y las piedras volaron como de costumbre. Estas rocas se estaban llevando por delante a los descuidados luchadores aéreos que tenían la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino. Una forma desagradable de morir era esta. Pensar que era como la mosca que quedaba aplastada por el matamoscas, algo indigno. La batalla paró de golpe. Lo que nunca había pasado ocurrió. La muralla cedió por un lado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se formó un huevo por donde entrar. ¡Por fin lo habían conseguido!

-¡POR LA FAMA DE DIOS!- Gritó victorioso Afuro, en realidad aquello no era más que la señal que tenía que dar y entonces un grupo de ángeles entró por el hueco. Los demonios confundidos dispararon contra ellos intentando eliminarles e impedir que entraran en su fortaleza. Era la primera vez que en mucho tiempo que algo así pasaba, no sería suficiente para ganar pero si para lo que quería Afuro. Todos los ángeles fueron eliminados menos dos que consiguieron escapar y adentrarse dentro de la ciudad. Pero dos ángeles no podrían hacerles mucho mal o ¿sí?.

-¡HERMANOS ALADOS, DEBEMOS HUIR NO PODEMOS PERMITIRNOS MÁS BAJAS!- Esa era la otra señal e inmediatamente un motón de alas blancas se batieron en retirada, los ultimos fueron derribados sin compasión mientras desesperadamente intentaban volver con su lider para ponerse a salvo. Esto era muy extraño, ¿por qué huir cuando por primera vez tenían acceso a la ciudad? Igualmente su derrota era clara, pero no tenía sentido. Bueno al menos no para el padre de Meil que veía desde su trono la enorme cantidad de ángeles que habían sacrificado para nada. No, algo más debía estar ocurriendo y escapandosele a su atenta mirada pero... ¿Él qué?

Afuro estaba eufórico lo había echo lo había logrado, su plan empezaba a funcionar a las mil maravillas y el primer paso ya estaba completando. Había engañado a los demonios por primera vez como lider. No podía creer lo facil que había sido. Su bien empezaba a superar al mal de los demonios y si todo seguía así le esperaba grandes triunfos. Su plan había sido bastante sencillo. En realidad no había solo un grupo de ángeles sino dos, el enorme formado por aquellos dos millares que habían sufrido la derrota y un segundo de apenas 100 ángeles que se había separado del primero enormemente. Sus órdenes eran sencillas, esperar a que comenzará la batalla y los 100 que se encontraban separados del grupo se lanzarían intentando colocarse justo debajo de la muralla, siendo invisibles a la vista de los demonios que estaban arriba y lo suficientemente cerca de la pared para esquivar la lava que lanzaban. Una vez allí debían esperar a que la grieta se abriera. Luego lo siguiente era facil, intentar entrar dentro de la fortaleza. Para los pocos que lo consiguieran, les esperaba la última parte de su misión. Pero de eso ya serían conocedores después.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Dos días habían pasado desde la batalla, el olor a gusanos era bastante notable fuera de la fortaleza e incluso dentro cierta peste llegaba a las calles exteriores. Los ángeles serían bellos por fuera pero por dentro parecían estar podridos. Los demonios supervivientes habían estado trabajando día y noche en limpiar los cuerpos y reconstruir la muralla. Un joven de 16 años vagaba por las calles alegre, conocedor de la fuerza de los demonios.

-Mira Wimy, mi padre consiguió la victoria de nuevo para los demonios, algún día yo les gobernaré igual que él- Meil era feliz en esta época, su dulce aspecto juvenil le daba un atractivo extra que en el presente había sido sustituido por su rebelde actitud. El viejo Wimy era algo más joven en esa época, pero sus ojos ya parecían cansado y su pelo empezaba a mostrar partes blancas.

-Así es Meil, eso esperamos todos- Unas risas escaparon de entre los gastados labios del hombre. ¿Qué su padre había ganado la batalla? Menuda tonteria, eran los hombres que habían muerto quienes habían empuñados las armas, eran ellos los que habían acabado con los alados y no el soberano sentado en su trono, aunque tampoco era prudente que su lider se arriesgará a ser eliminado si intentaba matar con sus propias manos a los ángeles. No, no podían perderle, pero sí que podían evitar decir que él había ganado las batallas. Hablando de este, el soberano se encontraba de pie en su estancia mirando por la ventana. Era la viva imagen de Meil, solo que bastante más anciano. Apenas había algunas diferencias con su hijo en sus ojos, que los había heredado de su madre y de su curiosa y bondadosa personalidad.

-Deberias descansar, llevas dos días despierto- El hombre se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo de ver a su mujer. La soberana de los demonios. Un ser bondadoso y misericordioso. Aún hoy el hombre se preguntaba cuál había sido la razón por la que esa envidiable hembra había acabado con él. Era díficil no pensar que había sido su poder lo que la había atraido a sus brazos, pero sus puros besos demostraba que entre ellos había amor de verdad.

-No puedo, aún no sé qué planeaba Afuro, no puedo descuidarme- Era cierto, ese misterio le comía la cabeza, ¿porqué Afuro había retirado a sus hombres?, no era posible que hubiera echo algo así. Es decir si atacaban la base buscando la victoria no deberían haberse retirado cuando más cerca habían estado en mucho tiempo, aquello contradecía toda logica y esto era el causante de su insomnio prologando. Y tenía motivos para estar preocupado, pues aunque él no lo sospechaba incluso ahora, 4 eran las personas que estaban en la habitación. Aunque a la vista solo había los demonios y eran estos otros dos. Seres ocultos que se habían colado en los aposentos y estaban esperando el momento para atacar, que llegaría pronto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

La situación era muy distinta en el reino de los ángeles. Donde Afuro seguía en su habitación jugando con sus piezas. Miraba con sus ojos a la pieza de Meil y sus delicadas manos acariciaban la esbelta figura del muñeco. Estaba echo de un material parecido a la madera y era suave al tacto lo que hacía preguntarse al sabio ángel si el de verdad sería así. Aquel chico lo era todo para él. Al fin y al cabo en sus manos estaría su victoria o su derrota.

-Pequeño Meil, ¿cuánto más tardarás en darme el poder?- Otra vez sonó la puerta de su despacho. Si era otra vez el idiota de Nagumo lo mandaría matar. Estaba arto de ese estúpido, en estos dos días le había visitado 5 veces pidiendo malditos reconocimientos y logros. Que si él era el lider de otro de los escuadrones, que si estaban a la misma altura, bla bla bla. Estaba muy cansado de las pestes que echaba por su boca. Aunque por ahora tuviera razón, había algunos que estaban a su altura, al menos 3 que pudiera recordar, y también existían otros 2 ángeles que estaban por encima de él. Pero ya se ocuparía de igualar la balanza en su momento, ahora debía de terminar sus planes. Los dos ángeles que se infiltraron en la base no tardarían en volver con su tesoro.

-Pasa- Dijo recordando que aún alguien esperaba al otro lado, no era Nagumo por suerte, era el imbécil ese que le había comunicado lo de la grieta, solo por eso Afuro había consentido que siguiera con vida, quizás le traía suerte aquel desgraciado de alas blancas.

-Esto... Afuro aún no tenemos respuestas de los ángeles espias- Afuro sonrió sin nisiquiera mirarle a la cara.

-Es normal, tenían órdenes de esperar al menos tercer día. Para que las cosas estuvieran calmadas antes de actuar- Sus fríos ojos seguían estudiando meticulosamente la figura de Meil. Todos, pero todos los detalles estaban calculados por su inmensa mente, y no había posibilidad de error. No para él. Jamás había cometido un fallo en su perfecta vida y no iba a ser esta la primera vez. Odiaba que la gente le preguntará porqué tanta perfección, ¿no estaba claro? Un Dios es perfecto y él lo era, estaba seguro, pero por ahora tendría que esperar para demostrarlo

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

El tercer día tras el ataque llegó, la mañana amaneció oscura. En realidad en el reino de los demonios no existía el día ni la noche naturales. La luz del sol no llegaba tan lejos. Pero usaban el fuego como luz artificial. Habían inventado un ingenioso método por el cual, una inmensa tapa se movía por inercia lentamente, tapando las llamas del fuego poco a poco. Cuando no había fuego, no había luz y por tanto, era de noche. Por el contrario, si la tapa se destapaba la luz iba volviendo y se hacía de día. Habían tardado 50 años en ajustarlo lo suficiente para que imitará, con un error de 2,34 milisegundos , el tiempo normal que dura la noche y el día. Pero ya llevaba 30 años funcionando perfectamente y seguiría así por si solo hasta que alguien se atreviera a destrozarlo. Una enorme ira se había apoderado del reino en esta mañana. En especial de dos personas. El rey y su hijo. Pues sus corazones y sus ojos lloraban incesablemente incapaces de contenerse. Este era, a gusto de todos, el único fallo que podían tener los demonios. La pureza. Eran seres tan bondadosos, que cuando alguien conseguía hacerles daño de verdad, no uno físico o un pequeño golpe mental, sino auténtico dolor emocional. Sus corazones se inundaban de sentimientos increíblemente dañinos. Se conocía de muchos caso de muerte por depresión entre sus miembros y tanto Meil como su padre sentían esto ahora en sus carnes.

-Sigo sin creerlo- Dijo Wimy que siempre acompañaba a Meil a todos lados. Él era digamos su ñiñera, su tutor personal. Estaba al cargo de su aprendizaje en aquel entonces e incluso él sentía pena por lo sucedido. El día hubiera sido completamente normal excepto por el echo de que la soberana había sido secuestrada. Sí, capturada por dos sucios ángeles. Estos habían aprovechado la oscuridad de la noche y por órdenes de Afuro habían atrapado a la dama de la fortaleza. Cuando el rey se había despertado alterado por los ruidos solo había logrado encontrar una nota en su alcoba que decía: ``Tengo lo más preciado para ti. Espera mi visita si lo que deseas es recuperarla´´ Tras eso todo el reino había despertado, pues el grito de rabia que había liberado las cuerdas vocales de su alteza había sido tan perturbador que había echo llorar hasta los niños de la ciudad. La ira de un rey puede ser mala, pero la tristeza de un soberano es aún peor. Esto era lo que sufrían tanto Meil como su padre, ira, rabia, dolor y desesperación. No querían creerlo, pero debían y todo por el bastardo de Afuro. Ambos juraron ante todo que no descansarían hasta dar muerte a ese tirano. ¿Quién se creía que era para jugar con la vida de ese ser bondadoso? Se conocía de la baja casta de los ángeles pero jamás se había pensado que podrían caer tan bajo como para recurrir a esta clases de secuestros. Los ángeles no tenían clase y cuanto más tardaran en desaparecer, más daño causarían al mundo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Afuro estaba temblando completamente, una sonrisa se había formado en sus labios que vibraban llenos de emoción. Lo había echo, había completado la segunda parte de su plan. Sabía que si había una parte que era complicada era esta. A partir de aquí todo dependía de él pero lo habían conseguido. Habían capturado a esa asquerosa demonia. Carcajadas llenas de regocijo y lujuria escaparon de entre sus dientes mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza envuelto en un extasis incapaz de ser comprendido por el idiota que le miraba. ``El ángel de la grieta´´ así era como había bautizadeo a su amuleto de la suerte y debía de ser de los buenos por que era la segundo buena noticia que le traía. Sus ángeles habían seguido bien las órdenes que tenían. Esperar al menos tres días y traer a la reina de la base. Tal y como él había calculado, la seguridad y la confianza de los demonios era tal. Que la seguridad en torno a sus lideres era escasa, su arrogancia era un punto debil que Afuro había explotado de maravilla habiendo conseguido como trofeo a la madre de Meil, una victoria brillante. Por fin pareció calmarse y observó por última vez la reconstrucción de la base a miniatura que tenía en su despacho. Hoy conocería a Meil y lo engañaría. Sí señor. Hoy él sería grande y los demonios pequeños. Hoy sus hombres arrasarían la base y él se sentaría satisfecho en el trono de Lucifer. En definitiva hoy sería un día glorioso para los ángeles.

-Bien Guzmos, parto inmediatmane hacía el infierno, necesito que prepares a todo el ejercito y que... Oh bah ya se lo diré a alguien más competente- Las palabras de su amo le hirieron, él era mucho más eficaz que cualquiera de sus mandados. Deseaba en ese momento apretar su cuello entre sus manos pero no podía ni siquiera responderle si quería seguir respirando, así que solo apretó con rabia los puños y dijo.

-Pero señor hace poco que se han enterado de la noticia estaran furiosos.

-Furiosos es una palabra que se queda corta. Nunca subestimes la ira que puede desatar la perdida de un ser querido- Decía esas palabras meintras parecía feliz de este desagradable echo

-Razón de más para que no se arriesgue a ir a su base, esos bárbaros no dudaran en matarle. ¿No debería esperar a que se calmen las cosas?- El perfecto ángel se detuvo y le dedicó una sonrisa a su imbécil amigo.

-Este es el mejor momento para ir, los sentimientos impiden a la mente pensar con frialdad, cuanto más tarde en ir, más díficiles seran de engañar. Debo partir raudo y ocupar mi sitio en el trono de los demonios. Recuerda esto Guzmos, hoy tu lider será doblemente lider- Los ojos del de cabellos dorados se abrieron como platos antes de que su señor desapareciera tras la puertas de marmol. Esta sería la última vez que ambos se verían, claro que en ese momento el chico lo desconocía por completo. ¿Quién le diría a él que más tarde su lider Afuro mandaría traerle su cabeza como adorno y recuerdo? Nadie, como era de esperar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

6 horas y 33 minutos. Fue el tiempo que tardó Afuro en llegar hasta las puertas de la base del infierno. Tiempo más que suficiente para que el odio que todos los habitantes del reino sentían ahora por él fuese extremo, tras cocerse a fuego lento y extallar en algunas represalias. Tiempo suficiente para que Meil hubiera imaginado su cabeza en sus manos y una muerte dolorosa para el ángel en más de una treintena de ocasiones aunque Afuro sabía de sobra que se encontrarían y eso no ocurriría. Pero todo aquello debía de esperar. Un enorme ejercito como pocas veces se había formado, se encontraba en las mismísimas puertas de lo desconocido. Afuro se mantenía al frente de todos sus hombres y miraba a la base dispuesto a arriesgar su propia vida en beneficio de su especie. Dio unos cuantos pasos al frente en solitario mientras su tropas esperaban a sus espaldas con claras órdenes. ``Cuando la puerta se abrá por si sola, entrar´´ Esas habían sido las indicaciones del perfecto ser que ahora había detenido su avance en dirección de la fortificación, pues los demonios tenían a tiro su cabeza y sus armas estaban apuntado a su craneo. Casi a traves de su armadura sin casco. Ya que el rubio se lo había quitado y lo llevaba sujeto con el codo.

-¡He venido a ver a vuestro rey! ¡DEJARME PASAR ESCORIA!- Sus insultos les estaban dando más que motivos para apretar el gatillo, pero a ninguno se le ocurriría hacerlo. Su lider esperaba con ansias esta visita y lo único que hicieron fue abrir un poco la puerta y permitir que pasaran. Siempre atentos por si alguno de sus soldados alados se atrevía a intentar acceder a la base. Pero ni un solo movimiento se produjo en las tropas que esperaban algo lejos de su amo. Aún no era el momento. Afuro miró el interior de la base. Impresionante. No encontraba a pesar de su basto vocabulario otra palabra para definir aquel magnifico lugar. Decenas de demonios cubrían con su vista al chico. Podía leer el deseo de matarle en sus ojos. Hasta en los de las criaturas más pequeñas. Todos y cada uno de esos puntos rojos expresaban sin miedo alguno las ganas de poder acabar con su vida. Lo que solo hacía sonreir a Afuro, pues pronto ellos serían los asesinados. Por fin el ansiado palacio de los soberanos se alzó a sus pies. Un fuerte color rojo cubría la puerta llena de mosaicos y dibujos arcaicos de demonios primitivos. Empujó con fuerza la puerta y entró dentro de la lujosa edificación. Un enorme pasillo de columnas interminable se alzó a su vista. Más y más figuras de sus rivales adornaban las fachadas. En el fondo a lo lejos había un trono donde el rey esperaba impaciente que cruzará hasta él. Seguramente ya hacía rato que le esperaba. Caminó despacio, sabía de ante mano lo que le esperaba unas cuantas columnas más adelante pero aún así quería disfrutarlo. Tras llegar a la zona que él más o menos calculaba y como estaba previsto un joven de 16 años saltó delante suya de detrás de una columna y empuñando una espada amenazó a su cuello.

-¿Qué haces?- Fingió haberse sorprendido Afuro. Esto estaba más que previsto por él. Aquel era Meil. Cuántas veces no había deseado verle en persona, bien pues por fin le tenía ante sus ojos. Era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y un agradable aroma a miedo y rabia invadía por partes iguales sus ojos. Era peculiar el joven. Lo cierto es que Afuro tenía su edad más o menos y de entre todos los demonios le había elegido a él como su rival. ¿Por qué? No solo porque él sería el causante de la destrucción de los demonios, claro que no. Sino porque de entre todas las figuras de su despacho la de Meil parecía ser la del demonio más listo. Era aburrido ser un genio entre seres normales. Una manzana sana entre las demás podridas. La soledad es mala y el cerebro tiende a evitarla, en el caso de Afuro creando en Meil una falsa imagen de un rival digno. Puede que ahora no, pero esperaba algún día poder luchar con él de igual a igual y ese era uno de los pocos deseos que le impulsaba a venir en persona al castillo.

-¡Te mataré... Te mataré!- Gritó Meil, acto seguido amenazó con darle una estocada, haciendo retroceder un poco, a Afuro. El ser ángelical, simplemente sonrió y pasó como si tal cosa por su lado. El chico sólo se mantenía en pie respirando agitadamente, aún no estaba preparado para esto. Sin embargo cuando el lider de sus rivales llegó a su oido le dijo las palabras que tan bien había estado ensayando con el muñeco del chico desde hacia varios días y sus labios se morían por pronunciar.

-Si deseas acabar conmigo espera a que hable con tu padre. Podrás traerles de vuelta a la base si haces lo que te digo. Te estaré esperando detrás de la puerta principal de la base. Cuando creas que es el momento abrela. Prometo no matarte y te devolveré tanto a tu padre como a tu madre pero debes abrirla.- El discurso le había quedado más largo de lo que había esperado. Pero había dado el resultado que esperaba, el chico había caido completamente de rodillas abatido al suelo mientras en su mente aún analizaba las palabras que acababa de oir. Afuro... Él moriría entre sus manos, ese era su destino. Abriría la puerta, sí abriría la puerta y lo mataría. Eso pensaba hacer.

Tras su encuentro con el mocoso demonio, nada se interpuso en el camino del chico que debía librar su siguiente batalla contra el rey de todos sus rivales. Se detuvo junto al trono y ambos lideres se miraron a los ojos. Determinación, miedo y odio. Todo presente en las retinas de ambos. La mirada del lider lo llamaban

-Tienes muchas agallas para venir aquí tú solo sin ni siquiera uno de tus soldados sabiendo el daño que me has echo- Su tono era irritante. Si no fuera por que sería inútil, hace rato que sus frias manos hubieran ahogado el cuello de Afuro, pero si hacía eso tendría mucho que perder. No, debía comporse como un buen demonio. Afuro sonrió dejando ver sus blanquezinos y perfectos dientes.

-Sé que no me harias daño, no te importo yo pero sí tu esposa y para recuperarla debes hablar conmigo ¿me equivoco?- El soberano dio un fuerte golpe con su brazo izquierdo en el trono.

-¡No te pases de listo conmigo!- Parecía que en cualquier momento podía perder los nervios. Debía de tener cuidado, no olvidaba lo peligroso que era estar en la base de los demonios, si ahora moría todo sería inútil.

-Dime ¿qué quieres a cambio de ella?- Preguntó el hombre aunque desgraciadamente hacia horas que ya sabía la respuesta. No deseaba oirla de la boca del rubio pero eran inevitables sus palabras. Cuando llegaran le cortarían la piel del corazón a tiras, todo era muy complicado.

-Es evidente, no quiero otra cosa que no sea a vos- Sonrió una vez más aun a riesgo de perder su propia vida, no podía evitarlo estaba feliz de saber que todo estaba saliendo a las mil maravillas. El hombre del trono cerró los ojos. Lo sabía, sabía que diría eso y aún así ¿porqué le costaba tanto aceptarlo? Ahora la otra duda que había estado deborando su tiempo le llegó una vez más a la mente. ¿Debía decir que sí? Por supuesto que no; pero iba a hacerlo, su amor por su esposa era mayor que cualquier otra cosa y no le importaba si por ella, debía de entregar su imperio o su vida. Solo una cosa podría hacerle dudar, Meil, pero evidentemente el moreno no jugaba ningún papel en su decisión así que nada impedía su respuesta.

-No puedo negarme y lo sabes. Dime las condiciones del intercambio- Afuro sonrió por tercera vez feliz, después se rascó la barbilla como pensando. Un gesto enormemente falso porque él ya conocía de sobra la manera en que harían el intercambio desde hacia bastante tiempo, pero quería fingir ante el soberano que evidentemente no se tragaba la farsa.

-El intercambio se llevará a cabo a traves de la grieta. Vuestros hombres derribaran la pared igual que la última vez logró hacer mi ejercito. Tú caminarás por la grieta y a su vez nosotros soltaremos a tu esposa. Evidentemente una vez estes en nuestro poder atacaremos la base, no mataré a tu mujer, eso puedo asegurartelo pero no puedo prometerte nada en cuanto a ti.- El hombre se quedó callado unos segundos. Este era el momento más importante de todo el plan. La decisión del monarca condenaría a los suyos para bien o para mal. Si decidía sacrificar a su mujer y que no podía hacer eso, Afuro moriría en sus manos segundos después; pero si decidía lo contrario sería el propio rey el que moriría. Era en este momento cuando los nervios habían afectado a Afuro por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No sabía si era demasiado tarde, si la herida del soberano había cicatrizado lo justo para que su mente pudiera pensar con la suficiente frialdad podría salvar a todos los suyos. En caso contrario él sería un Dios.

-De acuerdo- Inmediatamente después el corazón de Afuro empezó a latir a una velocidad de vertigo. Finalmente él lo había conseguido. Acababa de vencerles a todos y burlarse de ellos en su misma cara. Solo tenía que esperar que los acontecimientos se desarrollaran y él ganaría. Como dirían los humanos ``Game Over´´. Todo por fin había acabado. Asintió y se dio la vuelta procurando que el rey no viera lo tremendamente emocionado que estaba. Tenía unas ganas incontrolables de reirse, pero debía aguantar ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo. Comenzó a andar con paso firme sin despedirse del otro ser y por los pasillos se encontró con Meil de nuevo. Aún estaba en el suelo sin haberse movido lo más mínimo pensando en las palabras de Afuro. Aquello era bueno, muy bueno.

Media hora despues todo estaba preparado. Los hombres del monarca habían derribado las construcciones que estaban haciendo sobre la grieta y habían liberado el hueco de la pared. A este lado estaba el monarca de los demonios junto a estos. Al otro lado estaba Afuro y su querida esposa que pronto estaría libre. Por su parte Meil y Wimy habían ido y se mantenían en pie delante de la inmensa puerta principal de la base. La mirada del chico parecía ida y al hombre le preocupaba mucho.

-¿Qué te pasa Meil?- Dijo con una voz calida. La respuesta del chico fue torcer lentamente la cabeza, casi como a golpes y sonreir de forma siniestra.

-Que hoy mataré a un hombre- El viejo saltó hacia atrás. ¿Cómo un demonio se atrevía a decir esas palabras? Era horrible, una blasfemia.

-¡No puede ser!- Gritó asustado ante la locura de su protegido

-Sí, sí puede ser. ¡Hoy Afuro morirá en mis manos!- El hombre no podía creer la locura que se había apoderado de Meil. Su juicio se había desvanecido completamente, algo que por supuesto Afuro esperaba. Pero Wimy no le dejaría, no permitiría que su protegido manchará sus manos con sangre y lo haría a cualquier precio.

El intercambio había comenzado. El soberano andaba lentamente por el camino de piedra de su reino dejando a sus espaldas a casi todos sus hombres. Era una de las pocas veces que había salido de la ciudad y la primera que andaba por ese camino. A su vez los dos grandes bandos se miraban. Un enorme ejercito de demonios en frente de un enorme ejercito de ángeles. Sus pasos eran pesados. Sabía que en cuanto se cruzará con su esposa un disparo le volaría la cabeza. La mujer caminaba hacia él. Enorme lagrimas cubrían sus puros ojos. Su marido estaba sacrificandose por ella. No quería pero ahora era tarde, si se detenía podían matar ambos y eso él no se lo perdonaría. Continuaron andando hasta que ambos se encontraron. Ni siquiera se miraron. Era mejor evitar la tentación de tirarse a los brazos del otro, los dos sabían que no podrían resistirlo. Era triste pero cierto. Entonces uno de los ángeles preparó el rifle. Afuro sonreía de forma desagradable al igual que todos en sus filas. Él lo sabía, sabía que estaban a punto de matarle. El ser de alas blancas levantó el arma mientras continuaba andando a paso lento, ¿a qué esperaba? ¡Debía disparar ya! Por fin el sonido de su tiro rebotó en forma de eco a traves de la cueva. Todo había terminado. Su mandato sobre los demonios había acabado... Pero no, no estaba sangrando, él no.

-¡NOO!- El hombre se giró justo a tiempo de ver caer a su mujer muerta, una ira más grande que cualquiera otra invadió sus ojos rojos a punto de estallar. Giró de nuevo la cabeza para encontrarse de cara con la sonrisa en la cara de Afuro que le miraba contento con sus ojos naranjas. Entonces lo comprendió todo, comprendió el engaño. Afuro había dicho que ``él no mataria a su esposa´´ Pero jamás dijo nada de que no lo harían sus ángeles. La ira de haber sido estúpido le hizo lanzarse a la carrera contra Afuro. Sus portentosas alas negras se estendieron gloriosas en el aire en segundos. Una velocidad increíble era la liberada por sus músculos, pero Afuro no parecía ni inmutarse, lo único que hizo fue desenfundar su espada con la que había matado ya a uno de los lideres de los ángeles y levantandola el propio rey se la clavó en el pecho en su intento de alcanzarle. Antes de morir ,sus ojos rojos pudieron ver la cara de alegria que inundaba el rostro de Afuro. La peor de las visiones para ese demonio antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

-¡ATACAR!- El grito del lider de los ángeles hizo a sus hombres lanzarse contra los sorprendidos demonios. ¿Qué iban a hacer sin su lider?, nada más ni nada menos que intentar defenderse. La última batalla de la base había comenzado. Una batalla que a pesar de todo y hasta el momento, los ángeles no podían ganar. Los demonios seguían siendo invencibles detras del muro. Flechas y espadas volaron como de costumbre en otro intercambio de ambos bandos. Pero Afuro no se quedó para contemplarlo. Le esperaban en otro lado así que extendió sus alas y voló hasta situarse delante de la puerta principal de la base. Donde otros tantos soldados (los que antes habían venido con él) permanecían inmoviles esperando algo que no tardaría en pasar.

Dentro Meil trataba de librarse de Wimy, el hombre le había agarrado en un intento por detenerle.

-¡Sueltame debo abrir la puerta, Afuro me espera!- Tenía que hacerlo, ese bastardo le estaba esperando en el otro lado. Pero el viejo no quería soltarlo, no debía.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Wimy hizo una pausa en la historia que estaba contandole a su aprendiz.

-Si hubiera conseguido agarrar lo suficientemente fuerte a ese demonio nada hubiera pasado. La base era fuerte y aún sin lider, los ángeles hubieran sido derrotados.- La chica asintió, era increíble lo que estaba oyendo, ese anciano hombre era historia en estado puro, pero aún no había terminado su relato.

-Pero no pude, él me golpeó- Señaló la parte de su vieja cabeza que había sido golpeada aquel día...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

El golpe de Meil le había liberado. No sabía si lo había matado o solo estaba inconsciente pero le había soltado de pronto, él no quería hacerlo, había sido sin querer. Había intentado librarse del anciano y en el forcejeo le había golpeado con la parte trasera de su espada. Daba igual en ese momento, ahora estaba libre y debía abrir la puerta para encontrarse con Afuro. Corrió hasta los mecanismos de poleas que sujetaban la cuerda, un guardia estaba delante de estos.

-¡Quieto, no me importa que seas el hijo del lider no te dejaré!- El hombre se dispusó a sacar su espada, pero antes de eso, Meil volvió a cruzar la cara a otra persona con el mango de su espada e igual que Wimy el demonio cedió de espaldas. Ahora tenía via libre para vengarse. Un rápido corte y la cuerda que mantenía cerrada la ciudad cedió. Era curioso pensar que esa cuerda había condenado a todos. Un simple trozo de tela tenía el poder de detener a los ángeles o proclamarles victorioso y como ahora vería Meil, en este caso sería lo segundo. Los ángeles que fuera esperaban sonrieron al ver bajar la puerta lentamente.

-¡Tirarle ``eso´´ chicos, un trato es un trato!- Todos los ángeles rieron conformes y se lanzaron a por la base, a su vez algo pasó por encima de la puerta volando. Meil esperaba detras de esta a que Afuro pasará pero el ruido que hizo esa ``cosa´´ al caer a sus espaldas le hizo girarse alertado. Inmediatamente sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas y empezaron a llorar mientras su corazón se volvía negro como el carbón. No... No podía ser... Afuro dijo que... Recordó las palabras de Afuro antes de que el primer ángel pasará por la puerta y cruzará por al lado suya. Ahora todo estaba enormemente borroso para Meil, estaba como aturdido por el dolor de su corazón. Él también había sido engañado pues la cosa que había volado por encima de la puerta eran los cuerpos sin vida de tanto su madre como su padre. Estaban delante suya mirandole. Los había traicionado a todos y ahora había sido engañado. Afuro dijo que se los devolvería pero jamás dijo que con vida. Los ángeles pasaban por sus dos lados de forma difuminada y borrosa mientras los gritos de los ciudadanos de la ciudad empezaban a inundar su cerebro. La batalla era ahora por dos flancos y ya era imposible de ganar para los demonios. Afuro lo había echo, había ganado y su misma espada, que hacia escasos minutos había atravesado la piel de su padre, atravesó la del confundido Meil por la espalda. No era un golpe mortal, pero si doloroso. El siniestro ángel puso su cabeza sobre la espalda de Meil que soltaba pequeños gritos de dolor.

-Muchas gracias, sin ti nada hubiera sido posible, tú me has ayudado más que cualquiera de todos mis ángeles juntos. Meil mi plan no podía fallar. Todo estaba planeado y desde el momento en que nacistes llevabas escrito en la frente la palabra destrucción. Tú y solo tú eres la escoria de los demonios. Y para tu mayor dolor no te mataré ahora, disfrutaré viendo como te pudres tú solo- Sacó la espada llena de sangre del cuerpo de Meil al que le costaba respirar y que cayó confuso de rodillas y junto con los ángeles que seguían entrando por docenas. Se lanzó hacia el castillo de la base.

Por su parte el chico se arrastró. Todo lo que había dicho Afuro era cierto, las lagrimas se mezclaban con la sangre a la vez que la desesperación de intentar alcanzar los cuerpos sin vida de sus creadores le inundaba. Otra vez volvió a arrastrarse dolorido y extendió la mano lo justo para agarrar la de su madre. Aún estaba caliente. No le hubiera importado si hubiera estado fria, pero ¡aún estaba caliente!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!- Su gritó de rabia pudo oirse por encima de todos los otros ruidos que reinaban en la ciudad. Madre, padre e hijo. Todos derrotados por el intelecto de un cruel ángel. Por el mal. Dicen que el bien siempre gana, hasta ahora Meil lo había pensado así pero esta derrota dejaba claro que ese refrán era una estupidez, todos habían perdido hoy y Afuro lo disfrutaría por siempre.

Por su parte Afuro se había lanzado como un loco al interior del palacio y había corrido por su largo pasillo hasta llegar al bello trono. Ahora sí, ahora era el momento. ¡Por fin podía reirse! Gloriosas carcajadas escaparon de su boca mientras giraba alegre sobre sí mismo para finalmente caer sentado en el asiento real. Había echo lo imposible habían derribado la primera piedra en su camino. Había vencido la muralla invencible y había conquistado la fortaleza de los demonios. Le seguirían muchas otras del infierno, de eso estaba seguro. Pero ninguna sería tan importante como esta primera victoria.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Wimy tosió un poco, estaba viejo y le costaba hablar tanto sin descansar. La chica que estaba a su lado permacía temblando. Era una historia terrible de oir y si a ella ya le costaba soportarlo, no quería ni pensar lo que Meil debía de sentir.

-¿Y qué pasó con Meil?- Preguntó la chica curiosa.

-¿Que qué paso con Meil?- El hombre sonrió amargamente- ¿Sabes cuál el sentimiento que invade al hombre después de la desperación? La ira. En el caso de Meil la mayor de las iras...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

El chico seguía agarrando fuertemente la mano de su madre muerta, no quería aceptarlo, no debía aceptarlo. Ese Afuro ahora se había convertido en la única obsesión de su vida. ¡La única y nadie, nadie destruiría a todos sus seres queridos nunca más! ¡No lo permitiríam no dejaría a otros hacer eso! ¡Ningún ángel volvería a hacerle daño!.. ¡NAAAAADIEEEE!

De pronto el brillo de los ojos del chico comenzó a volverse negro, negro mezclado con el rojo. Un negro que inundó su cuerpo a la vez que sus manos aumentaban de temperatura. Soltó a su madre temiendo quemarla. Pues su manos se habían puesto al rojo vivo, quemaban como la lava misma. El dolor por el espadazo del lider de los ángeles no había pasado pero su ira era mucho mayor que cualquier daño físico. Se levantó oscuro como el propio cielo. Su espada áun estaba a sus pies y se agachó a cogerla. El mango empezó a fundirse por el calor de sus manos. Era imposible de decir qué le estaba pasando a Meil, había cosas de los demonios que muchos desconocían y esta era una de ellas. Pero algo paso; de pronto el arma dejo de fundirse, ya no se derretía y de echo había empezado a recuperar su forma original. Era como si hubiera comunicado su ira a traves de la espada y no por encima de esta en forma de calor. Una inscripción se forjó en su hoja a la vez que se veía envuelta en llamas. Su preciada arma que le acompañaría a todos lados había nacido.

-¡AAAAAAA!- Gritó incapaz de controlarse, había dejado de tener conciencia sobre sí mismo, la ira era lo único que le movía y se vengaría de todos. Ya no era demonio, ya no era más que un animal. Había oscurecido más que cualquier criatura de todos los reinos. Daba miedo, mucho miedo y sus ojos eran como los de la propia medusa, aquel que le mirara en ese estado acabaría muerto por su colera. No había amigos o enemigos. Solo gente a la que matar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

-Y...- Dijo Wimy parandose. La chica le miró a los ojos, la curiosidad reinaba en sus bonitas y jovenes retinas. El hombre dudó, no podía seguir contandole más por que ni él mismo sabía lo siguiente que había pasado.

-Y... Lo que ocurrió con Meil sólo él lo conoce. Jamás se ha atrevido a contarselo a nadie. Un hombre furioso es un ser peligroso. Sólo él sabe las atrocidades que pudo cometer en ese estado. Lo único que puedo decirte es que jamás ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Y después de aquello el resto de ciudades fueron cayendo una a una. Sólo esta ha resistido el ataque de los invasores como la pirmera y original Devil Village; pero mucho me temo que no tardaremos en caer.- La chica bajó la cabeza. Ahora se arrepentía de haber preguntado todo aquello. Casi prefería haberse quedado con la duda antes de saber todas esas cosas.

-Historias como estas las hay a patadas, tenlo presente aprendiz.- La chica asintió y el hombre se marchó, seguramente a beber agua. Su garganta no podía más mientras la chica contemplaba desde la ventana el destructivo paisaje que había quedado. Costaba imaginarse lo glorioso que había sido aquello en su juventud. Pero ella lo sabía. La guerra no había echo nada más que empezar y tanto ella como muchos otros demonios y ángeles tendría papeles muy importantes que cumplir...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Terminé este capítulo. Sinceramente quería meterle bastantes más cosas. Pero creo que hubieran sido demasiadas palabras. Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. Os dejo algunas preguntas que quizás os interese responder.

-¿Os gustó el cap?¿ Hubieras preferido que hubiera sido más largo o más corto?

-¿Los demonios perderan la guerra o seran capaces de recuperar todo lo perdido?

-¿Fue culpa de Meil todo lo ocurrido?

-¿Es Afuro demasiado listo? ¿Crees que acabará convirtiendose en un Dios?

-¿Qué crees que pasará ahora? ¿Meil llevará a la victoria los demonios o a un nuevo fracaso?

Para el siguiente capítulo hay preparadas algunas sorpresas, habrá una nueva batalla y esta vez apareceran más OCS así que espero que todos esteis atentos para ver lo que tengo preparado. ¡Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3: Alas de fuego

Sinceramente no he andado muy inspirado cuando he escrito este capítulo pero debía hacerlo, este fic me ha maldecido así que me he visto obligado a continuarlo. Debo decir que en un principio solo fue un fic que se me ocurrió y que escribí para pasar el rato (por eso la corta duración del prólogo) pero en el último capítulo me vi atraido y aquí estoy publicando el capítulo siguiente. Como prometí aquí esta la acción que todos esperaban, la aparición de algunos OCS y como no podía ser de otra forma, recuerdo que aún acepto los OCS que quieran participar. Además como sorpresa extra... ¡Le he puesto un Opening! Dado que los animes japoneses tienen openings con canciones en jápones este fic tendrá un opening con una canción en español. Concretamente Vivir Morir de Rafa Blas. Disfrutadlo.

**Opening:**

**Se muestra el Cielo Negro del Infierno con reflejos rojizos de las llamas y lentamente se va descendiendo hasta la Devil Village mostrando los edificios destruidos y el color rojo de las llamas oscureciendo la imagen. Comienza a sonar la guitarra y la bateria y se muestra un campo de batalla lleno de cadáveres de ambos bandos. La imagen vuelve a la ciudad y se ve a Meil caminando por las calles de la ciudad con la manos en los bolsillos y la mirada impasible mirando al frente.**

**-Pudistes ser, una más, el hombre que supo aprender.**

**Meil sigue andando por la calle alenjandose lentamente y la imagen queda contemplando su negra sombra sobre el rojizo suelo de la ciudad**

**-Supistes ver, una vez más, el gran camino que tomar**

**Afuro aparece mirando a la nada, después sonríe dejando ver dos colmillos.**

**-Todas tus palabras. Caen sobre tu vida**

**Hikari aparece sobre uno de los edificios de la ciudad de los demonios medio destruido. Tiene las manos sobre el pecho y esta con los ojos cerrados. La imagen gira sobre el edificio mostrando su espalda y volviendo a su cara.**

**-¡Gritas y no puedes escapar!**

**Abre los ojos mostrando un fuerte color carmesí y abre la boca dejando ver los colmillos como si fuera a gritar.**

**-Vivir morir, ¿de qué servirá?**

**De nuevo aparece Meil esta vez esta mirando al cielo buscando allí las respuestas que busca.**

**-Los fantasmas de tu mente, volverán**

**Aparece Meil llorando, desesperado tratando de alcanzar los cuerpos muertos de sus padres en especial la mano de su madre.**

**-Vivir morir, ¿de qué servirá?**

**Esta vez la imagen se centra en Natsuki que esta sentanda en una mesa junto a Wimy**

**-Los fantasmas de tu mente, volverán **

**Aparece Fubuki que emprende el vuelo y deja tras de sí unos cuantos cadáveres de lo que parecen ser demonios**

**-Al fin sabrás, una vez más.**

**Meil de nuevo aparece caminando pero se detiene de pronto al ver a alguien**

**-Todo aquello que perdió.**

**Por unos segundos aparece Hikari más joven con 12 años asustada viendo a un ángel con una espada de hielo sonriendo siniestramente, detrás del ángel pueden verse dos cuerpos en el suelo.**

**-Al fin tendras una ilusión**

**Los dos chicos caminan hasta encontrarse y muy despacio levantan una mano**

**-para poder aguantar **

**Las manos de los dos se encuentra de forma delicada y ambos sonrien. La imagen cambia**

**-No hay marcha atrás**

**Un bando de demonios aparece delante de otro de ángeles a punto de luchar**

**-Tus sueños se desvanecen**

**Meil se encuentra sentando en la sombras con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza mirando la suelo**

**-Mentira o Verdad**

**Se pone en pie y mira al frente.**

**-¡Ya da igual!**

**Se ve rodeado de un aura negra mientras abre los ojos dejando ver un potente brillo rojo como la sangre.**

**-Vivir morir, ¿de qué servirá?**

**Diana aparece en el aire luchando contra Laura  
**

**-Los fantasmas de tu mente,volverán **

**De nuevo aparece Afuro, más joven delante del trono de la primera base que capturó de los demonios y que pertenecía al padre de Meil. Tiene los brazos extendidos a ambos lados y mira al cielo mientras sus ojos se ven de un color naranja y sonrie de forma macabra y desquiziante.**

**-Vivir morir, ¿de qué servirá?**

**Kidou aparece andando entre las personas con una gabardina cubriendole la cara a excepción de sus lentes.**

**-Los fantasmas de tu mente, volveran.**

**La imagen se retoma donde antes con Meil intentando alcanzar la mano de su madre cosa que consigue tras algo de esfuerzo...**

**Capítulo 3: La resistencia de la superficie. Alas de fuego.**

Afuro suspiró cansado. Esta reunión a la que le habían obligado a venir era un muermo; Era cierto que debía de reunirse con los otros lideres, pero él tenía cosas mejores que hacer, su prensencia allí no importaba mucho. Desde su primera victoria no había conocido la derrota y encima ahora que por fin Meil daba el primer paso tenían que reunirles. Claro que uno de los motivos de la reunión era ese curioso echo. ¿Los ángeles lucharían en el mundo humano? A él le daba igual. De momento se mantendría al margen hasta que Meil demostrará ser meritorio de su participación en la guerra o hasta que por fin Dios le reconociera y le acogiera como su igual. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras mantenía sus pensamientos, para él todo aquello era inútil. Si los demonios querían luchar en la tierra era evidente que debían negarse, dos no se pelean si uno no quiere. Bastaría con seguir con la táctica de atacar el Infierno y con la división de las fuerzas de los demonios entre la superficie y la propia Devil Village, los demonios cederían con facilidad. Claro que él no pensaba decirlo, que hicieran lo que quisieran, además eso implicaría la desaparición de Meil antes de que este pudiera ser su digno rival y eso no lo quería. Desde el reto de entrar en la muralla impenetrable, su mente se aburría enormemente, sufría de inactividad y quién sabía, quizás pronto tuvieran problemas si ese chico se ponía un poco serio, es más quería que los ángeles tuvieran problemas, pero esa era otra de las cosas que tampoco comentaría a sus iguales. De pronto un golpe en la mesa le hizo abrir los ojos. Nagumo había golpeado ferozmente la mesa de mármol donde todos ellos estaban sentados. Los 7 ángeles supremos. 4 de ellos a su nivel. Suzuno, Nagumo, Fodou y el mismísimo Ichinose, aquel que era conocido como el único ángel con un corazón algo puro. Cuatro idiotas, serían los primeros en caer en sus manos cuando él se hiciera Dios. Quizás Ichinose era el único que podría librarse, no era tan estúpido como los otros tres, pero eso de que fuera blando lo odiaba con ganas, así que no habría perdón para él tampoco. Dos eran de un rango superior al suyo. Ángeles señores. El cargo más alto que podía alcanzar un ángel y tanto Hiroto como Fubuki daban la talla en ese puesto. Pero cuando él se procamará Dios, tendrían que someterse a él o morir. De nuevo otro golpe de Nagumo en la mesa, ¿porqué tenía que hacer eso para llamar la atención de los demás? Su estúpido complejo de no sentirse a la altura de los otros provocaba que estuviera siempre a la defensiva y en un modo agresivo. Afuro ya estaba arto, no aguantaba más. Se puso en pie sin ni siquiera mirar al resto, en otra prueba de despreció, pero su interrupción provocó que todos se callaran de golpe.

-¿Qué haces Afuro?- Preguntó Suzuno aburrido, el ángel solo se giró y se dirigió hacia la gigante puerta de mármol sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Me voy, hacer lo que querais, me importa poco- Abrió la puerta y miró por última vez a todos con superioridad antes de cerrarla a sus espaldas.

-Menudo presumido- Se le escapó al propio Nagumo, todos pensaban lo mismo en se momento, Afuro era un idiota prepotente, se creía el mejor solo por sus victorias, pero no era más que un engreído listo. En cuanto cometiera un fallo, se lanzarían sobre él como hienas buscando su cabeza.

-Como iba diciendo creo que deberiamos responder a la iniciativa de los demonios de luchar en la tierra, al fin y al cabo los humanos son nuestros protegidos. No podemos quedarnos de brazos curzados viendo como mueren- Hiroto habló con verdadera frialdad, el ángel de acero, era sus sobrenombre, un apodo que le venía a medida. Jamás había perdido los nervios y mucho menos había mostrado sentimientos. Se conocía de algunas ocasiones que había acabado con sangre fria de bases enteras de demonios, proezas extraordinarias para los ángeles. Nadie podía superar el filo de su espada y eso le daba una seguridad extra. Nagumo golpeó como de costumbre la mesa.

-¡Acabemos de una vez por todas con esto. Ataquemos la base de los demonios y destruyamosla!- Una vez más, los 5 miembros que quedaban dirigieron una mirada de desprecio hacia el temperamental alado, no era tan facil.

-Por nosotros eso ya hubiera estado echo hace tiempo, pero piensa que si destruimos a los demonios nos quedaremos sin saber dónde esconden a Lucifer. No podemos acabar con ellos, no hasta que le localicemos- Habló seriamente Fubuki, si el primero de los ángeles señores era el ángel de acero, él era el de hielo. Las palabras compasión o pena no existían en su bocabulario que se limitaba a astucia y muerte. Un destructor en toda regla, pobre del que se cruzaba en su camino.

-¡Dadme una oportunidad y verás como hago salir de su guarida a esa perra!- Se levantó cabreado y se acercó a la puerta igual que hacia unos segundos había echo Afuro.

-Atentos que va a atacarles, alguien debería detenerle- Dijo indiferente Suzuno, sinceramente él era como un mandado, lo que le dijeran que debía hacer, lo hacía y punto. Le daba igual todo, los placeres y el lujo eran su meta en la vida. Había llegado ya lo suficientemente lejos, podría matar a todos si se lo ordenaran a cambio de cualquier placer que quisiera, por supuesto matar a esos 6 no sería facil. Pero ya encontraría la forma en su momento. Claro que jamás recibiría esa orden, así que sencillamente podía relajarse. Ninguno hizo nada por pararle los pies a Nagumo y el ángel se marchó. Todos conocían los cabreos que podía pillarse el pelopincho y sinceramente si atacaba o no les daba igual. Ellos iban a lo suyo y lo que hicieran el resto de sus compañeros, si morían o vivían, era irrelevante para sus vidas. La conversación sobre cómo ocuparse del problema de luchar en la superficie continuó tras esa nueva pausa, ahora por fin podrían hablar cosas serias.

-La verdad todavia no sabemos si los demonios tienen intención de llevar la batalla a la superficie o no. Se ha producido ese ataque, de acuerdo. Pero todos conocemos al nieto de Satanás, actua por libre y lo que haga él no significa nada- Habló seriamente Ichinose, para ser conocido por su bondad era bastante inteligente. Era cierto, todos conocían a Meil, actualmente el último pariente vivo conocido del demonio y a su vez todos deseaban matarlo. Él podía considerarse ahora mismo el único referente de los demonios, digamos que era como la esperanza de estos, si conseguían eliminarle, la moral de todos los demonios se hundiría para siempre. Además tenía cierto atractivo extra, la pasión de luchar con él. Después de las leyendas que corrían de su espada de fuego y su ira, cualquier ángel desearía eliminarlo para ganar fama y gloria, cuanto más cualquiera de los 7 que formaban la mesa. En especial Afuro. El silencio se hizo en torno al mármol, durante algunos segundos los ángeles se dedicaron a pensar o a hacer como que pensaban en algunos casos.

-Bien pues supongo que lo mejor será esperar a ver si la intención de los demonios es realmente atacar en la superficie o seguir aguantando en el Infierno, en función de lo que hagan ellos, nosotros decidiremos.- Todos asintieron a las palabras de Hiroto, estaban de acuerdo. Que fueran los demonios quienes dieran el primer paso. Al fin y al cabo estos eran sus últimos intentos desesperados por salvarse. Eran como los últimos aletazos de un pez fuera del agua que inútilmente intenta volver al mar, la muerte es inevitable para el pez y aún sabiendolo se esfuerza en resistirse, pero tarde o temprano la falta de aire acabará matandole. Al igual que la falta de fuerzas acabaría con los demonios, hicieran lo que hicieran los ángeles ganarían...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Natsuki saltaba agitadamente entre los tejados. Por fin se había graduado como soldado oficial de Lucifer. Curiosamente había esperado algo más alegre, algo así como una ceremonia, pero nada de eso había pasado. Sencillamente había llegado uno de los capitanes de la base y la había dado la mano para después entregarle un certificado de su graduación. Nada más, ni un ``enhorabuena´´ o un ``felicidades´´, nada. Para ser demonios habían sido muy frios. Lo único bueno es que tenía claro dónde quería luchar. Lucharía junto a Meil, ese demonio merecía su respetos y sinceramente sentía cierta atración hacia él, no de tipo sexual, jamás quedría a Meil de pareja, él no era demonio de una única mujer, todos lo sabían. Pero sí de tipo carismático Ese chico era como una especie de imán que la llamaba a su lado. Quería poder serle útil y luchar codo con codo con el nieto del Diablo. Además el pasado del chico le recordaba ciertamente al suyo, ambos habían experimentado ese dolor profundo de perder a sus respectivos padres y más aún, de ver sus cadáveres sin vida delante sus ojos. Sin embargo ella había sido lo bastante fuerte como para no cambiar su forma de ser. A diferencia del joven moreno. Claro que no podía aplicarse lo mismo a ambos casos. Se detuvo sobre una de las casas, encontrar al joven demonio no iba a ser facil. Hacía 3 días que había desaparecido después de su extraño ataque de ira o... ¿Ansiedad? En fin después de ese extraño estado de locura que le hizo saltar por la ventana. Algo muy importante había sucedido en esos 3 días, pues por fin el consejo de demonios, formado para deliberar y tomar decisiones por los demonios después de que númerosas bases cayeran, habían decidido aceptar la propuesta de Meil, los demonios tendrían una resistencia en la superficie. Era fantástico y de echo ya había algunas personas que deseaban formar parte del proyecto, sólo quedaba que Meil lo conociera todo, bueno y un par de sorpresas más que le estaban esperando y se habían decidido en el consejo...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

**Un día antes**

10 eran los demonios que rodeaban la mesa de madera redonda. Era curioso pensar en esta diferencia entre ángeles y demonios, mientras los ángeles se sentaban en torno a una lujosa mesa de fino mármol, los demonios tenían que conformarse con una vieja mesa de madera, claro ejemplo de las circustancias que ahora les separaban. 10 viejos y expertos demonios formaban el consejo de todos los de su especie. Las canas, barbas blancas, arrugas y entradas. Eran algo común a todos los que allí se encontraban, entre ellos el bueno de Wimy, el 9 miembro unido al consejo, después de él solo otro demonio había cumplido los requísitos para entrar en el grupo y así cerrarlo. Esta reunión había sido en un principio para tratar otro tema, ¿qué castigo le sería impuesto a Meil por incumplir la ley? Ese era el único tema del día y llevaban un buen rato discutiendo sin llegar a cuál sería el castigo más duro, hasta que...

-Pues yo creo que Meil tiene razón- Fue Wimy quien defendió a su antiguo aprendiz, el resto se cayaron al oir sus palabras. Debían haber oido mal, ¿Wimy acababa de defender a Meil?

-¿Defiendes que se esponga a un ataque directo y que manche el honor de los demonios?- Habló otro de los ancianos, antiguo miembro del Escuadrón Alas Negras. Un grupo de 100 demonios que consiguieron aguantar completamente solos en una base los asedios de los ángeles durante medio año. Actualmente él era el único que había permanecido en la lucha tras aquella locura. Ya que el resto o había muerto, o prefería olvidar la guerra.

-Claro que eso no; Pero si la lucha en la superficie, imaginar que podemos dividir a los ángeles, que no sepan por donde vamos atacar, con eso podriamos recuperar terreno, incluso algunas ciudades del Inframundo- Todos los demonios negaron con la cabeza, sabían que Wimy era amigo de Meil y por eso quizás estaba defendiendole, pero lo que decía era un sinsentido.

-Eso es una locura, no podemos debilitar más la base de lo que ya esta- Habló otro de los ancianos, antiguo lider de otra de las bases. A pesar de la suavidad de sus palabras, Wimy pareció ofenderse enormemente

-¡¿Preferis entonces quedaros aquí y esperar la muerte?! ¡Ahí afuera hay niños, mujeres y demonios buenos que desean defender a toda costa la palabra del Diablo, pero a vosotros parece no importaros, parece daros igual si la base se muere! No, a vosotros solo os importa que se mantenga en pie hasta que vuetros viejos pellejos se pudran- Las palabras de Wimy habían sido muy duras y se había puesto en pie apoyando las manos sobre la mesa con fuerza.

-¡Basta!- Todos se quedaron en silencio durante algunos segundos, en el fondo Wimy tenía razón, ya estaban en las últimas, por intentarlo no pasaría nada, era como si perdían una moneda de 5 centavos de una ucha llena de monedas, no era tan grande el problema. Unos murmullos se escucharon mientras Wimy se mantenía al margen, se estaba jugando todo por ese demonio testarudo y cabezota, por lo menos esperaba que supiera valorar su sacrificio. No, pero lo más seguro es que ni le dirijiera la palabra sobre el asunto, ¿dónde había quedado el antiguo Meil? ¿Dónde estaba el joven amable y bondadoso que enamoraba por encanto y no por malas artes? Preguntarle a Afuro, él era el único que lo sabía. Algunos minutos pasaron hasta que los otros 9 llegaron a una conclusión común.

-Aunque el fin no justifica los medios, de acuerdo. Se formará una resistencia- Wimy sonrió victorioso aunque había más- Pero... Sólo estará compuesta por 10 demonios, no podemos permitirnos enviar más gente a la superficie.

-Perfecto, lo veo razonable- Asintió Wimy, ya estaba deseando abandonar el grupo para ir corriendo a darle las noticias a Meil.

-Sin embargo no podemos dejar que Meil lidere al grupo, sería muy irresponsable de nuestra parte poner a ese loco de lider- Habló esta vez el del escuadrón.

-¿Y a quién pensais poner de lider? Ya sabeis la condición de este demonio, una mujer sería demasiado facil para él y de igual manera, no creo que le costase demasiado hacerse amigo del lider para manejarlo a su gusto y dar él las órdenes en su lugar.- Menudo bribón estaba echo ese Meil, era algo bastante gracioso a ojos de Wimy, la facilidad que tenía para manipular a los otros a sus deseos. Sabía que ese muchacho era altamente listo, ya en su tiempos de juventud, demostraba increíbles atisbos de inteligencia, lástima que nunca se hubiera tomado en serio lo de liderar a los demonios, podría haberles conducido a la victoria en la mayoria de batallas, incluso haber competido contra el mismísimo Afuro. Quizás en aquel primer ataque de hace años Afuro lo sabía y por eso se había ocupado de cambiar su condición emocional para que fuera incapaz de liderar a los demonios. No, eso era suponer demasiado, Afuro no podía ser tan listo. ¿O quizás sí? Conociendo al alado todo era posible.

-La usaremos a ella- Los ancianos sonrieron mientras la cara de Wimy cambiaba a una de completo asombro.

-¿A ella?- No, no podían usarla, se supone que estaba reservada por si en algún momento Meil se rebelaba contra los demonios o incluso por si el chico finalmente se alzaba como lider de los demonios, para tenerle controlado, no podían usarlo para algo así. Esa chica era el as en la manga que se guardaban y ¿desde cuando se usaba el as al principio de la partida? Menuda estupidez, era algo ilógico, casi se arrepentía de haber defendido a Meil al saber que ella sería el lider.

-Pero... Ella no puede ser usada para esto- Casi no encontraba las palabras que tenía que decir.

-Claro que sí, no creo que pueda dar más utilidad que esta, controlar al demonio malo, esa es su función. Sí, de todos nosotros ella es la única que puede dominarle. La única demonia que puede escapar a su control. Al fin y al cabo, el imperio esta a punto de caer. No tenemos más remedio. Usaremos a Hikari, de ella dependerá el exito o no de la misión- Wimy tragó saliva, antes apenas querían colaborar y ahora estaban dispuesto a sacrificar ese comodín, pero no había más remedio. Todo estaba decidido, la última esperanza de los demonios, el último rayo de luz, acababa de nacer, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría en apagarse? Eso era lo que nadie podía decir con seguridad. La resistencia daba su primeras bocanadas de aire en este nefasto mundo. ¿Su lider? Una gran demonia, sus miembros, 9 locos más entre los que estaría Meil, bueno aunque seguramente no de buenas, ya que el jamás había sido mandado por nadie. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría?..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Meil se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio, llevaba allí sentado horas, quizás... Días. La noción del tiempo había desparecido en estos momentos, segundos o minutos, era díficil medirlo, a pesar de que contaban con el mecanismo que les decía exactamente si era de día o de noche, pero cuando te inundas en tu propia mente lo demás desaparece. Esa es la única frontera que escapa a las leyes del espacio y el tiempo, la mente, maravilloso paraiso donde puedes retroceder en el tiempo o incluso adelantarte al futuro imaginando acontencimientos. Un sitio que no puede ser medido por tamaño, anchura o espacio. Sí, la mente es un laberinto peligroso que puede consumirte sino eres capaz de salir de ella, como le estaba pasando al joven. Parecía cansado, sus músculos estaban débiles, unas grandes ojeras arruinaban su cara dandole el aspecto de que una simple brisa de viento podría derribarle, necesitaba comer y beber. Pero le daba igual, la soledad era su única compañera ahora, su útima amiga. Tenía su espada entre sus manos y había encendido sus llamas. Las acariciaba con la mano mientras sus ojos se perdían en su brillante y atrayente color. Estas no le quemaban a él, pues era el único que podía generarlas. El fuego era en cierto modo como él, hacía daño a todos menos a sí mismo, nadie podía tocar al fuego al igual que nadie podía tocarlo a él, parecía que todo el que estuviera demasiado cerca de ambos se quemaba. Sí, él y el fuego eran iguales, podría decirse que eran hermanos, uno cuidaba del otro, él fuego cuidaba de Meil eliminando a sus enemigos y este respondía protegiendolo y evitando que nadie pudiera apagarlo, era un vínculo extraño que habían formado hacía algún tiempo. Desde aquel súbito ataque de ira que tuvo el chico al ver a sus padres muertos. Quizás ese día había sido adoptado por las llamas, quizás ese día el fuego sintió pena por él y le hizo su heredero. Lo desconocía, pero sabía que desde ese día el fuego dejo de quemarle para siempre, las llamas no torneaban su piel, simplemente la reconocían y la esquivaban, procuraban evitar herirle. Meil había logrado algo muy curioso, se había alzado como el dueño del fuego, el rey de las llamas. Un crujido sonó a su espalda y rápido como el rayo se giró justo a tiempo de ver a Natsuki. La chica se sorprendió un poco al ver su mal estado, seguía pareciendo poderoso e impertubable en su mirada, pero los signos de cansancio de su cuerpo contradecían en parte esta apariencia mental.

-Dejame en paz- Dijo sencillamente el demonio, normalmente no solía tratar así a las chicas, pero ahora estaba cansado, no quería ver a nadie o nadie era merecedor de su presencia y muchos menos esa bella joven.

-Creo que lo que voy a decirte puede interesarte- Sonrió de forma amistosa lo que pilló un poco por sorpresa al moreno, quizás estaba siendo demasiado dura con ella, quizás no; Estaba siendolo, debería de intentar tratarla como estaba acostumbrado, lástima que había prometido a Wimy que no la tocaría, era una bonita demonia, de preciosos ojos que le miraban casi devolviendole su propio reflejo.

-Perdona- Dijo el chico a ella antes de guardar su espada en su espalda y ponerse en pie.- No debí hablarte así, adelante dime lo que tengas que decir.- La chica sonrió de nuevo y se sentó a su lado haciendo que sus piernas colgaran por el borde del edificio, lo que provocó que él volviera a sentarse de nuevo, tenían cosas de las que hablar y tras aquello, todo cambiará, ¿para bien o para mal? Eso dependía del modo en que se mirase pues lo bueno era también lo malo y lo malo era lo bueno dependiendo de ojos de quien contemplará la situación

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Laura Excla, nombre que habían puesto los humanos a una joven ángel del reino. De pelo color miel largo, lacio y sedoso llegándole hasta las caderas con algunos destellos rubios Sus ojos presentaban el característico color naranja de los ángeles, pues es conocido que algunos no desean cambiar sus púpilas a colores humanos. De un brillo burlón y arrogante. Su complexión era delgada y su tez blanquecina dandola el aspecto de una muñeca de porcelana. Poseía una estatura moderada. Guerrera orgullosa y fría, si tuvieran que tomar un ejemplo de ángel por petición de Dios que pidiera ``Traerme la esencia de los ángeles, aquello que sois´´ Para definir la personalidad de los alados, esta chica sería el modelo a tomar. Y ahora estaba preparada para la batalla, lista para otro asalto con los demonios después de un tiempo de inactividad debido al empleo en misiones menores. Lo importante era que Nagumo lo sabía y pensaba usar a la guerrera para sus fines que no eran otros más que la guerra. Un buen aliado era aquella muchacha y él era conocedor de todas sus facultades.

-Hoy atacaremos a los demonios- Le comentó el pelopincho al reunirse con ella en uno de los pasillos. La alada asintió divertida, por fin después de un periodo de inactividad volvía a la acción y junto con el gran Nagumo, conocido guerrero de los ángeles. De echo la inmensa mayoria pensaba que ese cabeza hueca había llegado hasta donde estaba solo por su habilidad para la guerra. A diferencia de alguno de los ángeles supremos como Afuro, no había ganado su puesto como herencia, sino que se lo había labrado a base de espadazos y disparos. Muchas fueron las cabezas que tuvo que cortar ante de ser reconocido como uno de los más grandes y era de dominio público que después de obtener su cargo había mandado clavar todas esas cabezas de demonios en palos y las había colocado alrededor de las bases en las que los había matado.

-Prepara esto- Le dio una lista escrita en papel de los ángeles que brillaba como el mismísimo oro, con las cosas que deseaba para este asalto. La chica contempló la lista de arriba a bajo, todo parecía normal hasta que leyó lo último, seguramente él lo tenía planeado así y lo había puesto en último lugar para llamar su atención pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse..

-Pero esto es...- Dijo ella sorpendida, él asintió y le sonrió calidamente, un ángel supremo contaba solo con lo mejor de lo mejor y esto era lo mejor.

-Es hora de quemar un poco el Infierno- Le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer entre los pasillos. Laura estaba ahora bastante emocionada. Algo así no se veía todos los días, acababa de enterarse de la batalla y ya estaba impaciente por ver a esa cosa destrozar la Devil Village, sería divertido. Casi podía oler el olor a ceniza que dejaría eso a su paso. Ya había visto en varias ocasiones a alguno de esos acabar con bases enteras, eran una de las más poderosas armas de los ángeles, que divertido sería ver las alas negras de los demonios volverse todavía más negras y nada podría interponerse en su camino.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Meil saltaba por los tejados a velocidades increíbles, tanto era así que había obligado a Natsuki a sacar sus alas para seguir su ritmo por el cielo, nadie diría que hacia días que no probaba bocado y que se encontraba debil. Estaba ansioso, por fin podría ir a la superficie, por fin habían accedido a su propuesta. Claro que desconocía algunos datos que la chica habilmente había sabido ocultarle para evitar que se negará. Pues pensaba que él sería quien lideraría al batallón y que por supuesto contaría con al menos 100 demonios, lejos de la realidad lo que le esperaba sería una sorpresa desagradable para él.

-Cómo corre este demonio- Se le escapó a la muchacha sorprendida de las facilidades de Meil para cruzar la ciudad. Quizás al no poder desarrollar la capacidad de volar aún, lo había compesado con una enorme capacidad física, a ese ritmo no tardarían demasiado en llegar hasta donde estaba esperando Wimy. Y no tardaron, en apenas 20 minutos ya se encontraban delante de la casa del anciano. Meil se paró delante de esta a la vez que el hombre salía a saludar.

-Por fin has vuelto- Le dijo el veterano al impetuoso joven que sonrió prepotentemente. Como esperaba, su estado daba pena, ¿cómo un demonio tan noble podía caer en tan vergonzoso estado? El nombre de siempre llegó a su mente, Afuro. Estaba claro que el anciano tenía cierta obsesión con el ángel, pero es que había causado tanto daño que más que obsesión eran las consecuencias de su ataque lo que veía en casi todo lo que le rodeaba.

-Me echabas de menos, ¿eh?- La amistad entre ellos dos nunca moriría, a su modo, seguían siendo buenos amigos y para Meil, Wimy se había convertido casi como su segundo padre, de echo casi podía decirse que si hoy estaba delante de sus ojos era por aquel hombre, la única esperanza que conseguía que Meil no deseará suicidarse, ya que había muchas veces que el dolor de su corazón le había ordenado quitarse la vida y Meil lo hubiera echo de buenas ganas, en especial los primeros meses tras la muerte de sus padres, pero gracias al anciano eso no había podido pasar.

-Se lo decía a Natsuki, pero tú también has venido- Le guiñó un ojo para que entendiera que era una broma, pero Meil era completo conocedor de esto. Tras aquello, unos segundos de silencio incomodo se mantuvieron en el aire hasta que Wimy rompió de nuevo el hielo.

-Pasa dentro, come algo y hablamos- El chico asintió friamente y tanto él como la chica desaparecieron en el interior de la casa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

La chica nunca había visto a nadie comer con tantas ganas, Meil casi se comía los platos, literalmente. Tenía mucha hambre al parecer y la comida que hacía Wimy era deliciosa. Ella misma la había probado en algunas ocasiones y realmente era un dulce nectar para el paladar. Y era normal, pues en su pasado, el anciano, había aprendido mucho, al tener que ser el cuidador de Meil una parte importante era la dieta del joven. Y ahora esos conocimientos le servían de mucho. La imagen gloriosa y prepotente del demonio volvía a cada bocado. El chico no tardó en volver a su estado normal de completa forma. Por fin había saciado su apetito.

-Muchas gracias por la comida Wimy- Dijo con ciertos modales Meil, no solía demostrar tanta compasión con nadie pero ese hombre era la excepción. Siempre sería la excepción, al fin y al cabo era el único que aún tenía esperanzas en él, el último en quien podía confiar. La chica solo le miró en silencio, era curioso pensar que el demonio malo le había dado las gracias a otra persona, algo sin importancia pero para la chica bastante llamativo, ¿sería que en el fondo seguía siendo bueno? En realidad no lo dudaba pero tampoco se molestaría en comprobarlo, eso daba igual, mientras luchará a favor de los demonios era suficiente.

-Ya sabes porqué he venido- Dijo de pronto Meil rompiendo la armonia que reinaba hasta ese momento, la atmósfera se volvió más tensa de golpe, el anciano asintió. Le estaba esperando desde hacía tiempo y por fin había llegado el momento. Le hacía gracia pensar en cómo actuaría el chico cuando viera a Hikari, seguro que iría de chulo como con las otras, lo que solo le hacía tener más ganas de ver lo que le iba a pasar.

-Acompañame- Los 3 salieron en silencio de la casa y se dirigieron a la base militar de la ciudad.

La construcción estaba muy cerca de su casa y no tardaron en visualizar el edificio. Una enorme bóveda de altura el doble que el resto de las casas y de una anchura considerable. Construida de un material duro y férreo casi impenetrable para los ángeles. ``El ojo de Lucifer´´ Era el nombre que había recibido el recinto debido a que se decía que cada demonio guerrero que salía formado de allí era una lagrima del Diablo, que sufría en silencio por saber que lo más seguro era que ese demonio no volviese nunca. Dentro el edificio presentaba las mismas paredes de aspecto duro y rigido que tenía por fuera, era todo como muy ``militar´´, algo que cabía esperar dado el fin de la estructura. El anciano condujo a Meil por los pasillos hasta llegar a un pequeño patio exterior. Un par de chicas se encontraban entrenando luchando la una con la otra. No era más que un simple entrenamiento para pasar el tiempo mientras ellas esperaban la llegada del nieto de Satan. Hacía un día que esperaban a ese famoso demonio que todos osaban llamar el demonio malo. Cuando se enteraron de que la lucha podría ser transportada a la superficie ninguna de las dos pudo contenerse y ambas se unieron rápidamente a la resistencia. No se conocían mucho pero ahora el entrenamiento era para ellas lo más importante. Una de las dos saltó extendiendo sus alas para esquivar el ataque con un puñal de la otra demonia, el combate físico no era para nada su fuerte y lo conocía perfectamente. Su pelo era blanco como la nieve llegándole a las caderas, este estaba dividido en dos capas. Dos pequeños mechones de un tono rubio palido, se dejaban caer por ambos lados de su rostro dandole un curioso toque de simetria. Buenos rasgos faciales daban forma a su cara, una respingada y pequeña nariz y unos delicados y seductores labios de tamaño normal para una joven le daban un toque bello. Sus ojos presentaban el color de la misma sangre. De buen cuerpo, el nombre por el que se hacía llamar no era otro que Alessandra. Llevaba en sus manos un par de cuchillos de buen filo. La demonia que se mantenía en el suelo sonrió de forma arrogante, pues ella había sido entrenada para las batallas y esta no era una excepción, aunque solo fuera un entrenamiento deseaba ganar. Una luchadora nata, así era como la habían descrito todos los superiores que algún momento tuvieron oportunidad de entrenarla. Su pelo era negro llegandole a la altura de la espalda por donde más o menos la columna vertebral se curva comenzando el descenso hacia las caderas. Su altura era algo baja dado que no superaba el 1,60 . Sin embargo poseía un rostro bonito. Aunque algo curioso dado que unas lentes cubrían sus ojos impidiendo casi verlos. La demonia miró hacia su rival y se dispuso a saltar a su encuentro cuando algo la detuvo. Un leve carraspeó de Wimy bastó para que ambas se dieran cuenta de la presencia de los otros tres en la estancia. Rápidas como el rayo clavaron su mirada en los dos acompañantes del anciano que les había comunicado hacia unas 24 horas que eran miembros de la resistencia. Una guerrera recientemente graduada y al fin aquel al que debían el honor de poder alcanzar el mundo humano. El nieto del creador. Este solo estaba en pie con los ojos cerrados y las manos en los bolsillos de forma prepotente, parecía estar sonriendo pero desde arriba era díficil distinguirlo para la de pelo blanco aunque para la otra chica conocida como Diana era facil comprobar que efectivamente el chico sonreía de forma chulesca. La que se mantenía en el aire descendió de forma delicada y ambas se acercaron a donde los tres esperaban.

-Chicas os presento a mi aprendiz Natsuki y a Meil, dos de vuestros nuevos compañeros de la resistencia- Ambas dieron la mano a la chica pero el demonio parecía no tener ganas de saludarlas, lo único que hizo fue abrir por primera vez sus ojos y clavar su punzante mirada en ambas. Esa mirada que tanto daño causaba entre las hembras de su especie y ambas chicas no parecían ser la excepción, pues aunque como buenas guerreras apenan mostraron ningún cambio brusco en sus expresiones, por dentro una incomodidad empezaba a apoderarse de ellas. Les empezaba a producir un efecto extraño del que se desconocían las causas, esa especie de atracción que Natsuki conocía, sin duda este era el demonio malo.

-¿Dónde esta el resto?- Preguntó Meil viendo que solo dos guerreros esperaban su llegada, no esperaba encontrar a toda la base, pero si a al menos un centenar de soldados. Dispuestos a seguir sus órdenes y sus gritos, que cuando le hubieran visto entrar hubieran aclamado su nombre entre un griterio y sivildos. Algo más normal en una resistencia, ¿pero esto qué era? Miró a Natsuki, la chica evitó encontrarse con sus ojos, no quería saber nada de ese asunto. Entonces unas viejas carcajadas escaparon a su espalda, el anciano ya no podía contenerse más. Wimy comenzó a reir en solitario, habían engañado completamente al chico y esas ganas de contener las risas ya no eran controlables. Meil solo le miró en silencio mientras su sagaz mente comprendía perfectamente todo el engaño. Miró de nuevo a Natsuki, esta vez con enfado en sus púpilas, una vez más la chica procuró que no viera su cara para que evitara ver que ella también estaba medio riendose. No era algo gracioso en sí, pero la cara de extrañez que ponía el chico ante todo producía en gran medida estas risas. Las otras dos demonias solo se miraban mutuamente incapaces de entender qué diablos pasaba.

Por fin Wimy logró calmarse y acercó su boca al odio de Meil para contarlo un par de cosas que hicieron hervir su sangre, que estúpido, había caido en la trampa del anciano que tenía al lado.

-¿Entonces quién es el maldito lider?- Gruñó rabioso, ¿quién era el que se atrevía a quitarle su puesto natural? Esos viejos decrépitos del consejo... ¿Les gustaba humillarle o qué? Pues mal iban por ese camino, él no era alguien que perdonará facilmente, sino había podido perdonarse a sí mismo menos a las momias que se creían con la libertad de negarle lo suyo. Las dos demonias por fin entendieron lo sucedido, debían de confesar que hasta ellas mismas pensaban que quien tenían en frente era el que les conduciría a la batalla pero lejos de la realidad, solo era un miembro del equipo. ¿Quién podía ser el lider?

-Yo soy ese ``maldito´´ lider, Hikari Daidouj- Una voz femenina sonó a espaldas del grupo por la puerta por donde habían entrado segundos antes. Las chicas y el anciano miraron hacía allí mientras Meil mantuvo la mirada en la otro dirección. Apretó los puños con rabia para luego dejarlos libres a la vez que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, los del consejo eran tontos, realmente tontos, habían querido molestarle pero habían fracasado. Poner una mujer como lider, demasiado facil. Acababan de darle el poder de forma indirecta, sólo tenía que girarse y dejar que las cosas sucedieran como normalmente.

-¿Ah, sí?- Dijo en un tono prepotente para darse la vuelta y encontrarse de cara con la chica. Era una chica de larga cabellera negra como el carbón. De pelo ondulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura, con un rebelde flequillo hacia a derecha y dos mechones bastante ondulados que sobresalían sus orejas. Dos enormes ojos de un extraño color plata mercurioso hacía un buen juego con su pálida piel que la hacía parecer frágil a la vista de cualquiera. Era bastante alta llegando a medir 1,68 con un cuerpo bien desarrollado, dandole la apriencia de una joven delicada y elegante además de hermosa. Aquella chica sería facil de manipular para sus propósitos.

-Eso mismo- Dijo ella con cierto retitín, Meil sonrió prepotentemente antes de lanzar su mirada a sus ojos plateados. Wimy estaba esperando este momento, era la hora de ver cómo se las arreglaba el joven nieto de Lucifer con la chica. Hikari captó de lleno la mirada y a diferencia de otras, lo único que le produjo fue una sonrisa, nada más. El chico lo notó al instante, algo distinto a las otras veces, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, su mirada no había penetrado en la otra chica. Era como si hubiera lanzado un misil capaz de atravesar cualquier defensa y hubiera sido repelido por un escudo. Era imposible algo así no, no podía ser, tenía que funcionar. De nuevo clavó su mirada en la chica que de igual manera mantuvo la sonrisa. Wimy estaba disfrutando enormemente, era lo que cabía esperar, no conseguirá acceder al corazón la de la chica por más que lo intentará, era como un ``antiMeil´´ no podría hacer nada.

-¿Y bien algún problema?- Dijo ella arqueando una ceja, le había calado completamente, lo que solo provocó una sonrisa falsa en Meil, por dentro estaba más rabioso que una colmena de abejas. Avanzó impasible hacia la chica que sonreía.

-Muchos, tú no puedes ser mi lider- En su tono dejo denotar cierto desafio, algo de rabia pero sobre todo un alto grado de seducción. La chica se mostró impasible ante sus palabras y solo dio otro paso casi encontrandose ambos.

-¿Crees que no podré mandarte?- Dijo ella con el mismo tono con el que él la había tratado. Ambos jovenes ya estaban cara a cara mientras el resto solo veían curiosos la escena, era algo extraño lo que ambos jovenes hacían y quién sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora, parecía como si estuviensen en un juego de intentar dominar al otro pero aquello iba mucho más lejos que eso

-Claro que no podras, es facil de entender. Imaginate que tú me das la orden de que no me acerque a ti, entonces yo hago esto- El chico puso su mano sobre la cadera de la chica de forma delicada, esta solo miro un segundo lo que el chico había echo y después sonrió. A cualquier otro le hubiera quitado rápidamente esa zarpa de su cuerpo, pero ella no debía. No quería perder el juego, lo que hizo en su lugar fue acercar su cara a la del chico casi besandole.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que yo pienso darte esa orden?- Sus ojos plateados se cruzaron con los marrones del chico de forma que ambos veían el reflejo del otro en sus púpilas. Meil podía ver odio mucho odio en los ojos de la chica y esta contemplaba a la ira en persona, los dos no eran tan diferentes pero si tenían metas distintas. A vista de los ojos de los otros 4, que se mantenían en silencio, parecía que en cualquier momento aquella escena estallaría en un lujurioso beso ardiente entre ambos. Pero no, aquello no iba a pasar, de todas las probabilidades eso era casi lo último que podía ocurrir, por que la situación era muy distinta. Aquello era un duelo, un duelo por ver quién perdía la paciencia antes con el otro, quién sería el que se echaría hacía atrás y abandonaría al otro. Ninguno tenía pensado retroceder, se odiaban desde el primer momento que se habían mirado, pero ninguno quería hacerselo saber al otro, era un duelo en el que el que saliera perdiendo tendría serias consecuencias. Meil tenía mucho en juego, se encontraba con alguien a quien no podía dominar, pero lo lograría por las bravas si fuera necesario.

-¿Qué haceis?-Se escuchó de pronto a sus espaldas en una voz que le resultó familiar a Meil, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba aquel tono de seguridad y amabilidad, era él. Le guiñó un ojo a la chica como indicando que aquello no había acabado y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de cara con lo que esperaba. Un joven de pelo albino y de mirada profunda que venía junto con otro chico que no había visto nunca y que era algo más pequeño que el primero.

-Goenji, no has cambiado nada- Sonrió antes de dar un paso hacia adelante decidido, pero cuando levantó la pierna tropezó de forma ridícula y cayó de cara contra el suelo. El golpe fue bastante fuerte, pero los que allí estaban evitaron soltar algunas carcajadas, menos Goenji y Wimy que tenían plena confianza en que Meil no se enfadaría si se reían. El chico apretó con una rabia inmensa sus puños antes de girarse buscando aquella persona que pronto estaría en el hospital por atreverse a gastarle esa broma, pero lo que encontró fue a Hikari retirando su pierna de entre sus pies tras haberle echo la zancadilla al joven. El chico estaba confuso y rabioso ¿porqué ella era así? Nunca había conocido a nadie igual a esa chica, nadie que pudiera ser tan rebelde, casi como él mismo pero de forma distinta, era una rebeldia como correcta, era lo que tenía que hacer, aquello era díficil de explicar para el chico. La chica caminó hasta ponerse a la altura de su cara y se agachó para que el chico pudiera oirla bien.

-La proxima vez yo que tú me lo pensaría dos veces antes de desafiar a tu lider. Esto solo ha sido un pequeño aviso- Le golpeó con un dedo en la frente y luego se puso en pie, para después encaminarse hacia la salida.

-Si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer, pero no se preocupen no tardaré mucho en volver-Sonrió de forma cariñosa a los miembros de su equipo y después le envió una mirada de desafio al joven que se mantenía en el suelo y que ni siquiera se había molestado en ponerse en pie. En otras circustancias se habría levantado inmediatamente por vergüenza, pero no esta vez, no podía. Estaba demasiado cabreado, sabía que con solo levantarse podía explotar en un torbellino de ira y ninguno de los que estaban con él merecían pagar lo que la morena había provocado. La odiaba lo máximo posible desde ese instante y ya estaba manejando las posibilidades de cómo hacerse con el liderazgo del grupo. Estaba claro que el consejo era conocedor de que él no podría dominar a la joven, pero lo que no habían previsto es que el chico tampoco aceptaría las órdenes de la chica, claro que entonces lo más seguro es que no le dejaran salir de la villa. Maldita sea, porqué tenían que complicarle tanto las cosas.

-Uuuh, esa chica es dura ¿eh?- Dijo Goenji en un tono de burla mientras se acercaba a su amigo y se mordía el dedo indice de su mano derecha dandole un aspecto juguetón. Meil sonrió medio asintiendo desde el suelo, puso las manos contra las baldosas casi partiendolas de la rabia y se puso en pie. Los otros 4 se acercaron al grupo a presentarse.

-Ya sabes que para mí nadie es demasiado duro- Lenvantó el brazo y lo chocó contra la mano del otro quedando sus brazos entrecruzados en un saludo de amigos. Esos dos se llevaban muy bien y es que Goenji era un viejo amigo de Meil con el que solía jugar cuando era pequeño, aunque se mudó de base y no volvió a verle, era un alivió saber que estaba bien. El chico que acompañaba a Goenji tiró un poco de su camiseta para indicarle que recordará su presencia.

-Oh sí claro. Meil quería presentarte a alguien- El chico salió timidamente de detrás suya y miró a los ojos del demonio malo, estaba nervioso y entrecruzaba los dedos de sus manos intentando tranquilizarse.

-Este es Toramaru, tiene una extraña admiración por ti- Goenji se rascó la cabeza contrariado mientras el joven se sonrojaba nervioso, era increíble pero cierto, tenía delante suya al nieto del Diablo, por fin le estaba viendo, aquel del que había oido tantas historias gloriosas. Era tan impresionante como pensaba.

-Ya veo, hola Toramaru- Le extendió la mano lo que provocó que el joven moreno casi se asustará, estaba muy nervioso con todo aquello. Miró la mano del chico durante unos segundos. Estaba marcada por el uso de la espada y parecía aspera al contacto pero igualmente se atrevió a darle la suya en un saludo formal y sorprendiendose de la suavidad que escondían esas manos.

-Nadie debería ser admirador de este bicho, no debemos dejar que Meil piense que lo que hace esta bien- Habló irritado Wimy lo que provocó algunas carcajadas burlonas en Goenji y una mirada perturbadora de Meil, aquello no tenía gracia.

-No has cambiado nada, ¿verdad abuelo?- El hombre se sintió ofendido, tampoco era tan viejo.

-¡Más respeto!- Gruñó, lo que solo desencadenó más burlas en el albino aunque claramente aquello era un pequeño juego entre ambos demonios.

-¿Y estas chicas quienes son?- Preguntó viendo a las otras guerreras. Cada una de ella se presentó como era debido ante los demonios que solo mantenían una actitud agradable. El bueno de Goenji. Siempre había sido un demonio bastante amable y considerado y Meil había disfrutado mucho tiempo de su compañia.

-¿Entonces habeis venido a formar parte de la resistencia?- Preguntó Natsuki a los dos chicos que tenía delante, Goenji asintió.

-Cuando me enteré de que Meil iba a la superficie tuve que unirme a la resistencia, al fin y al cabo alguien tendría que cuidar de él allí arriba.- Sonrío y le guiñó un ojo a su amigo que solo pudo sonreir, por unos momentos ya se había olvidado hasta de la chica que hacia escasos minutos le había humillado.

-Además.- Goenji agarró por el cuello a Toramaru que se mantenía tenso al estar en presencia de su idolo y al que no pareció agradarle mucho que hiciera aquello.-Este pequeño de aquí sabe pelear mejor que tú y yo juntos no podiamos desperdiciar su talento- Toramaru enseguida se puso rojo como un tomate. Era cierto que era muy bueno en el combate pero tanto como para decir eso...

-¿Es cierto eso?- Miró a los ojos al moreno que apenas podía hablar, no sabía qué responder y se sentía un poco abrumado por la situación. Pero su respuesta tendría que esperar pues una alarma empezó a sonar por la base. La cara de los del grupo paso a ser completamente una de seriedad. Estaban atacando la ciudad. Algo habitual en sus vidas, sin embargo no dejaba de significar que tenían que acudir al combate, la ciudad contaba con ellos y debían ir al frente. Algo distinto a las otras veces sucedió. Un pequeño temblor sacudió la tierra seguido de un fuerte rugido de algo desconocido para los chicos que atravesó sus oidos. El único que sabía de qué provenía ese ruido era el viejo y experimentado Wimy que al escucharlo palideció.

-No... No puede ser- Logró soltar antes de marcharse corriendo por la puerta abandonando a los chicos. El resto no comprendía qué podía haber provocado esa extraña reacción en el hombre, él no solía ponerse nervioso ante ningún ataque, era la seguridad que le brindaba la experiencia, lo que solo podía significar que lo que estaba atacando la base debía ser algo realmente peligroso.

-¡Vamos!- Ordenó Goenji al mismo tiempo que el grupo se encaminaba hacia la puerta de salida. De nuevo otro desgarrador grito cruzó el aire para colarse molestamente en las mentes de los jovenes. No tardaron en alcanzar la salida de la bóveda para encontrarse de cara con el peligro. Todos y cada uno de ellos se vio en manos del asombro y la admiración. Pues delante de sus ojos se alzaba imponente un grupo de ángeles. No demasiado númeroso, ya que apenas eran 100 los que se habían acercado a la base, un número ridículo si se tenía en cuenta que allí debía de haber millares de demonios como mínimo. ¿Pero qué era aquello que les hacía tan peligrosos? ¿Qué había provocado la duda en el impertubable de Wimy? Lo que junto a ellos se disponía a atacar la base, aquello que realmente podía poner en peligro sus vidas. Pues un animal de proporciones gigantescas acompañaba a todos los alados. Un animal peligroso y mortifero, un ser de mitologia temido. Grandes y bellas alas envueltas en fuego le permitían mantenerse a flote, unas gigantescas garras sobresalían de sus patas y una hermosa cola continuaba su columna. Mientras que por su inmenso pico escupía llamas y fuego. Un ave de un tamaño cercano a los 40 metros cubría el cielo. Un pájaro de fuego, el famoso ave Fenix. Ser magestuoso de infinita belleza. Un arma brutal de destrucción que los ángeles podían usar, ``el arma capaz de quemar a los propios demonios´´. Era así como se le conocía aquí abajo y es que, eran pocas las veces en las que uno de estos magnificos seres había de caer en combate a manos de demonios.

-Nagumo- Se le escapó a la propia Alessandra mientras podía ver, en el fondo del pelotón, al nombrado ángel sonriente y divertido de pensar, que su poderoso pájaro estaba a punto de atacar la Devil Village. Si esto no hacía salir de su escondite a Lucifer, no sabía qué lo haría. Junto a él Laura mantenía su mirada clavada en las tropas de demonios que se estaban formando en torno a la muralla para intentar, a cualquier precio, derribar al peligroso pájaro. Podía sentir el miedo que inundaba sus ojos y era normal porque díficilmente sus disparos podrían cruzar la coraza de fuego que protegía a su mascota.

-Wimy dime una cosa, ¿dónde esta el Cerbero?- Preguntó Meil en un tono entre desesperado y seguro a la vez que sus ojos se clavaban en la criatura. Sí, la otra gran arma de los demonios, el guardian del inframundo, un peligroso animal que se encargaba de proteger a los demonios. Lucifer les había obsequiado con el animal recientemente cuando habían perdido una gran parte del territorio del Infierno. Normalmente era este ser quien se ocupaba de las situaciones críticas y en casos como este. Era él quien se enfrentaba contra la formidable ave. Wimy dudó entre si responder o no, sus palabras harían mucho daño a la moral de los demonios pero debían saberlo.

-El Cerbero no esta disponible. Sufrió una herida en el último ataque y será incapaz de ayudarnos- Estaban solos, completamente solos ante una de las peores fuerzas de destrucción que podían liberar los ángeles. Esta batalla haría mucho daño a los demonios, si es que no acaba con ellos completamente.

-¡Moveros!- Uno de los hombres a cargo de los seres del infierno, mandaba fuertemente a sus hombres para que pudieran llevar las catapultas y cañones a la muralla, en un intento desesperado por ver si toda su fuerza aérea conseguía hacer retroceder al Fenix. El ave brillaba imponente ante la oscuridad del cielo negro que sobre su cabeza cubría todo. Era un animal sabio, inmortal como se conocía y dispuesto para la guerra. Tiempo atrás, antes de su encierro con los ángeles, recordaba su feliz vida junto a los otros pájaros de fuego, pero recordaba perfectamente sus errores, se había separado de sus compañeros y había caido en manos de estos perversos seres. Lo lamentaba pero no podía hacer nada, ahora tenía que luchar junto a los ángeles en una batalla que poco le importaba.

-Debemos unirnos al batallón- Tanto Diana como los otros miembros del grupo dieron un paso al frente dispuestos a dar su vida si era necesario por su pueblo. Pero no Meil. Él serviría de poco en esta batalla. Si no era capaz de volar cómo podría enfrentarse al ave, aunque también conocía que él era el rival más apropiado, a parte del gran perro de la Devil Village, para luchar de igual a igual con el pájaro. Pues las llamas no podían tocarle y evidentemente en ese caso podría facilmente atravesar la piel del gigantesco ser mitologico, debía de poder acercarse al ave, ¿pero cómo?

-¿Qué haces ahí parado? Vete al frente como los otros- De nuevo esa dulce y femenina voz que para el chico era como si arañaran un plato con un cuchillo y un tenedor. La había conocido hacía poco pero era irritante, no por la voz en sí misma sino por la dueña de ese melodico timbre. Era claramente, la voz de Hikari.

-Me temo que poco puedo ser de ayuda allí- La chica pudo notar la rabia en su palabras, quizás había adoptado esa actitud por ser ella quizás por la impotencia de no poder ayudar a los suyos; Pero de pronto todo eso desapareció en su voz y su tono cambió completamente a uno más amable- Pero creo que tú puedes echarme una mano con cierto asunto..- Una idea había surgido en su cabeza de golpe, era ridículo lo que tenía que pedirle a la chica para poder acercarse al ave pero debía hacerlo. Su pueblo sufriría mientras ese ave luchará, sabía que muchos demonios morirían en sus manos, demonios que seguramente tendrían mujer e hijos. Aún recordaba lo doloroso que había sido para él perder a sus padres, ¿qué sentirían esos hijos al saber que el hombre que les traía la comida, que les protegía y mimaba, que era en definitiva el idolo de los pequeños había muerto en manos del pájaro? Y de qué manera. ``Murió por ponerse en medio de la llamarada de un pájaro´´ `` Las garras de un ave le atravesaron´´. Todo aquello estaba muy por encima de su orgullo y si tenía que ser humillado para poder evitar todo eso, lo haría mil veces. Al fin y al cabo incluso él mismo sabía que era preferible que no surgiera otro caso Meil entre los jovenes de su ciudad.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

-¡No tengais miedo!- El redoble del tambor de los hijos del infierno se hacía eco por la ciudad mientras los demonios se preparaban para su ecuentro con el ave. Era díficil no tener miedo cuando cada uno de ellos era conocedor de que sus armas apenas podrían hacer daño al inmenso monstruo que tenían delante. Algunos demonios, como Diana emprendieron el vuelo dispuestos a encontrarse de cara con la tropa que esperaba tras el Fenix. El olor a azufre reinaba en el aire, ambos bandos tenían muy claras sus posibilidades y todo dependía de cuánto tiempo estuviera ese maldito ser en el aire. Si era mucho, poco podrían hacer los demonios pero si caía facilmente los ángeles serían masacrados. Un nuevo rugido del animal hizo retumbar las paredes de la muralla. Ya no podía aguantar más, tenía que lanzarse a por los enemigos de sus dueños, cuanto antes acabará mejor para él. Se produjo el silencio, la batalla iba a comenzar, ni una sola voz se alzaba sobre la completa falta de sonido, quizás algún pequeño ruido de armaduras moviendose o de pasos rompía con la armonia total, pero solo la calma que sigue a la tempestad reinaba en estos instantes.

-¡Adelante ave gloriosa, destruye!- Algunas carcajadas escaparon en la voz de Nagumo mientras sus hombres se encargaban de soltar al ave rompiendo la pequeña cuerda que mantenía sujeta una de sus patas. El ave soltó un grito como de alivio, pues por fin podía volar libremente contra sus rivales, antes de extender sus alas y lanzarse contra la base.

-¡Abrir fuego!- Las balas y los disparos de catapultas volaron contra el torso del animal que con facilidad las esquivó y fundió aquellas que escaparon a su intentos por sortear los obstaculos. Los demonios que se matenían en el aire se lanzaron a por el ave y los ángeles que volaban con él se lanzaron a su vez contra los demonios. Diana no tardó en encontrarse de cara con el ave. Una inmensa llamarada escapó de su boca obligandola a tirarse en picado encogiendo sus alas para esquivar el fuego. No era tonta, no pensaba luchar con el ave, solo tenía que superarlo para eliminar a los ángeles que venían detrás. Algunos compañeros suyos no tuvieron la misma fortuna y cayeron calcinados en las llamas de su boca, soltando angustiosos gritos antes de abandonar la vida. El olor a ceniza se extendió y empezó a vencer al propio olor a azufre e incluso al de la pólvora disparada. Algunas llamas prendieron varios fuegos dentro de la base mientras los demonios luchaban desperadamente.

-¡Disparar!- Otra oleada de rocas fue lanzada contra el ave que ni siquiera se molestó en esquivarlas mientras que otra bocanada de fuego chocaba contra la muralla quemando a otros cuantos desafortunados demonios. El ave superó la pared que cubría toda la ciudad y se introdujo en esta sobrevolandola por encima a la vez que trataba de girar para lanzarse de nuevo contra las defensas situadas tras el muro. Una de sus alas golpeó un edificio arrancado su tejado y la planta de arriba. De nuevo un rugido cruzó las calles rompiendo las pocas ventanas que aún tenían cristales. Los demonios estaban en apuros. Por su parte el combate entre ángeles y demonios era igual de feroz que siempre, flechas balas y espadazos cubrían y teñían el cielo en ruidos que ya tenían más que clavados en la mente los que en esta guerra luchaban. El puñal de Diana cortó el brazo de uno de esos desgraciados alados mientras que empuñaba en su otra mano su AK-103, una curiosa ametralladora que había adquirido en el mundo de arriba. Abrió fuego sin pensarselo dos veces a la vez que su escurridizo adversario se alejaba usando sus blanquecinas alas. Sus disparos apenas consiguieron rozar al ángel que se vio rápidamente perseguido por la chica tras el cielo negro. Goenji, Toramaru y Natsuki, se mantenían junto a uno de los pelotones de arqueros que estaban en la muralla y disparaban sus flechas tratando de evitar que entraran los ángeles que habían aprovechado al Fenix como escudo. Los arcos de los jovenes presentaban tamaños identicos aunque distintos colores. Siendo negro el de Toramaru, blanco el de Natsuki y de un bonito color rojo el de Goenji.

-¡Apuntar!- Se escuchó la voz del lider del pelotón que organizaba a los arqueros para que estuvieran compenetrados completamente e hicieran más potente su fuego. Algunas balas sueltas procedentes de los ángeles golpearon a los demonios de las primeras filas podruciendo gritos de dolor y muerte entre ellos. Llegando incluso un par de balas a rebotar cerca de Toramaru. Ninguno retrocedió lo más mínimo, debían mantenerse firmes y continuar luchando

-¡Disparar!- Sus flechas sobrevolaron el cielo entremezclandose con las balas y las flechas enemigas. Algunas camillas entraron a por los heridos de primera fila mientras otra orden surgía de su lider.

-¡Apuntar!- Una vez más los arcos se elevaron con ángulos casi exactos formando una peculiar imagen. Los gritos de dolor reinaban a su alrededor a la vez que una bocanada de fuego se propagaba a sus espaldas de nuevo. El Fenix seguía acabando con la vida de más y más demonios mientras arrasaba con su fuego la ciudad.

-¡Disparar!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

-¿Porqué será que me siento ridícula llevandote así?- Hikari tenía razón, era un poco extraño saber que tenía que llevar a Meil por el cielo, pues la chica había echo aparecer sus alas y llevaba cogido a Meil entre sus manos mientras volaban directos contra el ave. Su solo contacto ya repugnaba a ambos pero era obligatorio si querían ganar la batalla. La chica odiaba admitir que tenía que ayudar al joven a ocuparse del alado, prefería intentarlo ella misma pero pocos eran los que tenían nivel para enfrentarse de cara contra el pájaro y seguro que ella tendría dificultades para luchar contra él. Por fin alcanzaron al ave que acababa de arrasar con una de sus alas a un grupo de demonios que había osado intentar acercarse a él por el cielo, una estupidez mayúscula dado las facilidades y el tamaño del pajaró. Estupidez que era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo ellos, debían de haberse vuelto locos..

-Intenta acercarte lo máximo posible antes de soltarme- El calor empezaba a hacerse notar fuertemente a la vez que las llamas se propagaban por las calles y edificios arrasando todo a su paso. Casi ningún demonio había abandonado la batalla para apagar el fuego, primero había que ganar y después seguirían los problemas y daños producidos en esta.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

-Voy a divertirme un poco- Dijo Laura friamente casi como una petición a su acompañante pelirrojo que solo se mantenía al margen viendo la batalla que libraba su ave, dandole casi igual lo que los otros ángeles hacían a su alrededor. El hombre asintió y la chica se unió a sus compañeros alados que empezaban a caer a manos de los muchos demonios que cubrían el cielo dado la superioridad en número. Inmediatamente después de entrar en la batalla una flecha con la punta envuelta en llamas cruzó a escasos centímetros de su cara. Apenas le había causado algunas molestias pero había estado cerca. La chica desefundó su espada justo a tiempo de hacerla chocar contra otra de uno de los muchos demonios que rodeaban el cielo. Alessandra cargó su arma de nuevo. El último disparo de su ballesta había estado a punto de alcanzar a esa mala pécora de Laura, faltó muy poquito...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Las llamas estuvieron a punto de alcanzar a ambos de nuevo, ese ave no era facil de acercarse y Hikari tenía que corregir todo el rato su vuelo para evitar acabar como la mayoria de los demonios que pedían pieda bajo sus pies presas de las llamas y la destrucción.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Tanto te cuesta comprender que si estas lejos no puedo saltar?!- Dijo friamente Meil a lo que la chica contestó con una mala mirada hacia abajo y un pequeño gruñido, ¿ese demonio no tenía ojos o qué? No veía que era imposible acercarse mientras siguiera escupiendo llamas, apenas podía mantenerse a esa distancia del pájaro.

-Si no te gusta puedes hacerlo tú mismo con tus propias alas- Eso había sido un golpe bajo que no le hizo mucha gracia al joven. La chica estaba irritada, se sentía frustada de no conseguir lo que quería y encima estaba el calor de las llamas que empezaba a subir. Las ganas de soltar a Meil en medio de las llamas que consumían la ciudad cada vez le rondaba más la cabeza, ese demonio eran tan molesto como pensaba. Pero Meil pareció adelantarse a las ideas que rondaban su cabeza.

-De acuerdo lo haré yo mismo, ya estoy lo suficientemente cerca- Sonrió antes de lanzar un codazo contra uno de los brazos de la chica obligandola a soltarle en medio de las llamas. Hikari miró hacia a bajo mientras el joven se despedía con la mano antes de sumergirse en el fuego. Estaba loco y aquel era su fin. No tuvo mucho tiempo para ver al joven desaparecer pues una nueva bocanada de llamas paso cerca de su cara. Se giró gusto a tiempo de ver al ave directamente detrás de ella. Sus enormes ojos rodeados de fuego se clavaron en los de la chica. Sabiduria y conocimiento era lo que el fenix dejaba denotar en su mirada. La joven demonia sacó de su funda una espada que rápidamente empezó a expulsar un poco de vapor. Estaba fria como el hielo, pues precisamente era este el material que la formaba. El ave soltó un rugido perturbador antes de lanzarse de cara contra Hikari que no tuvo más remedio que dejarse caer en picado para esquivar por poco el encontronazo con el ave. Igualmente el calor de las llamas que cubrían su cuerpo la quemaron un poco pero solo de manera superficial la piel y la morena pudo verse de nuevo a salvo mientras el pájaro giraba torpemente por encima de la boveda. Curiosamente era el único edificio que parecía respetar de todos, quizás fuera conocedor de la importancia que tenía para los demonios o quizás, la dureza de este y la posibilidad de que pudiera partirle un hueso si intentaba derribarlo le quitaban las ganas de tocar el edificio. De pronto de entre las llamas que se encontraban consumiendo algunos de los edificios cercanos al Fenix una figura se alzó en lo alto de una azotea. La chica no tardó en reconocer a aquel personaje con el chico que momentos antes había soltado en las llamas. Entonces era cierto lo que le había dicho, el fuego no quemaba su piel.

-¡VAMOS VEN AQUÍ!- Gritó con fuerza al ave que seguía girando y dnado la vuelta casi de forma parecida a como lo haría un avión en el cielo. Por primera vez el pájaro fue consciente de la presencia de Meil en el combate y se llevó una sorpresa. ¿Quién o qué era ese chico? Sus ojos le vieron de arriba a bajo. Era curioso sentía en él la misma esencia que en los de su especie, esa esencia que les hacia inmunes al fuego, ¿era un Fenix? No, su tamaño era diminuto para serlo. ¿Qué era aquella criatura? Parecía querer luchar con él, pero porqué, ¿acaso era un demonio? El ave parecía desconcertado con la presencia allí del muchacho, a pesar de su experiencia no podía catalogar al joven en ningún lado o bando. Era inmune a las llamas como él pero ni siquiera tenía alas. Igualmente le estaba desafiando y fuera lo que fuera perecería en sus garras. Se lanzó de cara contra el edificio del joven mientras este empuñaba su espada de llamas en sus manos. Las llamas que emitió el arma se camuflaron perfectamente con las que consumían el edificio y rodeaban su piel casi de forma parecida al pájaro de 40 metros que estaba a punto de chocar con él.

-¡VAMOS!- Repitió eufórico el joven nieto del Diablo mientras ambos seres se encontraban. Sus ojos se contemplaron mutuamente antes de que el pico del ave comenzará a traspasar la azotea rompiendo la dura roca. Meil pegó un colosal salto antes de quedarse sin suelo y perder el equilibrio mientras el ave atravesaba el edificio. Tres fueron las veces que pudo latir el corazón del chico antes de caer sobre el lomo en llamas de la criatura tras su salto. En su primer latido el joven pudo ver lo que pasaba a sus pies, trozos de escombros y llamas por los aires a su alrededor mientras el fuerte pico del pájaro derrumbaba la edificación, en el segundo pudo girar para contemplar a Hikari manteniendose en el aire mirando asombrada la escena y en el tercero pudo ver a su espalda los gritos de sus compañeros, la sangre derramada, los heridos intentando ser salvados, los agonizantes pidiendo la muerte, flechas y balas cruzando el aire e incluso algunas de ellas dirigiendose hacia el ave, lo que le recordó porqué estaba allí. Cayó sobre el lomo tras recibir toda esa información rebotando por encima de este y dando varias vueltas antes de agarrarse a su piel a punto de caerse por uno de los lados del animal. Las llamas que cubrían la piel del Fenix evitaban quemarle como esperaba mientras recuperaba el equilibrio con una mano y con la otra sujetaba su valiosa espada. El ave sintió su peso sobre su espalda, y ladeo un poco su torso intentando quitarselo de encima. Sabía que sus llamas no podrían quemarle, tenía que hacer algo y rápido, más cuando pudo ver de reojo el brillo de su espada en llamas siendo empuñada en su mano y apuntando amenazantemente hacia su cuerpo.

-Lo siento- No desaba hacerle daño a un ser tan noble como este, que seguramente estaba en la batalla en contra de su voluntad, pero debía hacerlo, su pueblo era más importante que cualquier ser alado y él haría daño a esta pura criatura para salvarlo. Elevó su espada apuntando hacia abajo y con un rápido movimiento la clavó profundamente sobre la piel del ave. Instantaneamente un rugido seco y aspero de dolor escapó desesperadamente de la garganta del animal que se retorció en el aire. Eso le había echo mucho daño y estaba claro que ese chico no era un Fenix. Ahora la ira se apoderó de los ojos del buen animal que empezó a aumentar su velocidad de vuelo y que comenzó a hacer chocar su cuerpo contra los edificios en un desesperado intento por el que los escombros consiguieran golpear a Meil. Algo de sangre empezó a salir de la herida manchando un poco a Meil mientras el chico se agarraba desesperadamente al arma hundiendola un poco más, debía sujetarse. Enormes trozos de rocas empezaron a caer por el cuerpo del ave de forma que amenazaban con dar a Meil, le estaban haciendo daño pero esos golpes no conseguiría acabar con el ser de la mitologia.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

-Ese desgraciado- Nagumo contemplaba como el ave volaba dando tumbos desesperado tratando de librarse de Meil que permanecía sobre su lomo, maldito demonio. Le estaba destrozando el plan y encima sus hombres empezaban a escasear por allí arriba ya que poco a poco estaban cayendo ante el elevado número de demonios, tenían poco tiempo antes de que todos los demonios se quedaran contemplando al ave. ¿Desde cuando las llamas no quemaban a ese idiota? Esto no había entrado en los planes de Nagumo que de haberlo sabido jamás hubiera traido al Fenix, por que al fin y al cabo sabía lo que podía pasar si el ave moría. Malas noticias para ellos. Apretó los puños lleno de rabia, los otros ángeles se reirían de él si fracasaba ahora.

-Muere- El disparó del AK-103 de Diana acabó con la vida del alado que tenía en frente, le había costado pero había caido en sus manos por fin. Igual que dos demonios que fueron partidos por la mitad ante un tajo de la poderosa espada de Laura. Ambas jovenes se contemplaron mutuamente, las alas blancas de Laura rompía el paisaje negro del cielo del infierno mientras que las de Diana no hacían otra cosa que acentuarlo. Sus ojos se clavaron en las lentes de Diana, era curiosa esa demonia. La joven cargó su ametralladora, de un momento a otro se lanzaría cruelmente a cazar a la otra que igualmente preparó su espada, sobraban las palabras, estaba claro que cruzarían sus armas y solo quedaría una de las dos tras ese cruce.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Meil sacó con algo de esfuerzo la espada de la espalda del ave, ya no podía sujetarse más tiempo, sus manos empezaba a resbalarle por el mango mientras más polvo y cenizas caían por culpa de los escombros encima suya. Era inútil mantenerse allí, esa herida no le daría más problemas al ave, tenía que intentar atravesar algún punto importante del animal. El ave giró sobre si misma y al ya no estar sujeto por la espada, Meil cayó de su lomo contra el suelo. El joven contempló la altura que lo separaba de la calle, ese golpe sería doloroso. Trato de colocarse de la forma que menos partes de su cuerpo fueran dañadas con el impacto pero no fue necesario ya que fue recogido por Hikari en un movimiento veloz de la demonia, aunque casi prefería que lo hubiese dejado caer, eso era mejor que ser salvado por aquella chica.

-¿Ahora qué?- Preguntó la joven en un tono que combinaba nervios y diversión por partes iguales mientras veía como el ave giraba furioso sobre sí mismo. Ese ser fuera lo que fuera le había herido y solo por eso merecía completamente la muerte, daba igual si tenía el don de soportar el fuego como él, debía morir en sus garras. El fuego que cubría su cuerpo no podía compararse con el que ahora quemaba su corazón. El Fenix estaba fuera de sí.

-Luchar con el ave- Meil sonrió prepotentemente, después indicó que le dejará caer sobre otra azotea y la chica le soltó con gusto. No le gustaba tener que llevarle a todos lados, no era su niñera aunque empezaba a preguntarsse si le tocaría hacer lo mismo cuando estuvieran en la superficie. ¿Tantos problemas podía dar el chico? Si era así que se las apañará como fuera. Meil se deslizó por el aire, desde esa altura ya no había problema para el joven y facilmente pudo ponerse en pie sobre el edificio.

-Sino te importa quisiera ayudar a eliminar a los pocos ángeles que aún se atreven a desafiar a los demonios, ¿crees que podrás sobrevivir sin me ayuda?- Dijo ella en un tono de cierto sarcasmo que fue correspondido con una sonrisa burlona del chico, no dejaría en ningún momento de atacar al chico, pero este no pensaba quedarse

-Supongo que puedo intentarlo- La chica sonrió ante su respuesta igual que momentos antes había echo el moreno, entonces le dejaba solo ante el peligro que se las apañará como pudiera. Emprendió el vuelo hacia la muralla y todas las alas negras y blancas que se mezclanban en el cielo mientras el ave lanzaba una fuerte bocanada de fuego contra Meil. El chico apuntó con su espada a las llamas que venían contra el y sus propias llamas chocaron contra las del ave. Era como si el torbellino de fuego del Fenix que intentaba alcanzar al chico se estuvieran partiendo por la mitad y las llamas de su espada, estuvieran combatiendo las del pájaro impidiendolas tocar al joven. El Fenix rugió antes de chocar de nuevo bruscamente contra el edificio repitiendose el salto de Meil a su lomo. Pero esta vez el ave movió una se sus alas hacia su trayectoria golpeando al chico con fuerza y haciendole caer hacia atrás junto con los escombros. Sus ojos contemplaron al malherido joven que ahora volaba hacia atrás. Abrió el pico dispuesto a partirle de un mordisco el cuerpo, su sangre brotaría por todos lados mientras su alma se escapa. Meil miró como pudo hacia arriba, el golpe le había aturdido a parte de causarle serias heridas internas, un golpe de una ala de ese tamaño era peor que una paliza. Parecía distinguir una forma rodeandole el cuerpo que pronto reconoció como el pico del pájaro mitologico. El Fenix cerró sus fauces sobre el joven, pero con un rápido reflejo el chico elevó su arma hacia arriba atravesando con ella la parte superior del pico del animal obligandole a abrir de nuevo la boca en medio de otro grito de dolor. Meil cayó hacia abajo empapado en la saliva del colosal animal y en su sangre por partes iguales. Era algo asqueroso ver esas gotas que caían cubriendo su cuerpo. Encima estaba herido, los dientes del animal le habían pillado algo de carne y habían estado a punto de partirle varios huesos. Por su parte el pájaro se encontraba agonizando en el aire, algo de humo salía todavia de su boca fruto de las llamas de la espada del joven al romperle el pico. Si hubiera podido, seguramente hubiera insultado con más de mil maldiciones al nieto del Diablo pero no podía hablar como los otros seres, aunque su cerebro fuera igual de listo que el de los demás. Sus ojos que ya no expresaban otra cosa que ira y rencor miraron hacoa abajo buscando la presencia del duro joven, jamás le había costado tanto matar a un enemigo. Pero allí había nada, ni en las llamas ni en nigún edifico, podía ver un pequeño charco de sangre, seguramente la suya propia de su pico, en uno de los lados del suelo donde Meil se había chocado, pero no estaba su cuerpo. Debía aparecer y lo encontraría, después de atreverse a romperle el pico, lo pagaría con dolor..

-Aaagh- El joven respiraba agitadamente mientras apoyaba forzadamente su cuerpo contra la pared de uno de los edificios procurando mantenerse al margen de la mirada del ave. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba echo polvo, esa bestia le había machado y se encontraba agotado. Miró al frente para encontrarse de cara con los restos de uno de sus compañeros calcinado, el olor a cenizas inundó sus fosas nasales. Tenía que tener cuidado, podía ser que por suerte él no pudiera acabar como ese demonio calcinado, pero de seguro sus garras podían destrozarle sin demasiadas complicaciones. Empuñó de nuevo su espada mientras una arcada le venía de su cuerpo, pues una enorme gota de la saliva del animal acumulada tras atravesar el pico golpeó sus pantalones. Lo primero que haría nada más terminar sería darse un baño, tuviera los huesos rotos o no, se limpiaría toda esa porqueria, claro que primero tendría que dar caza al ave y aquello no iba a ser facil, si al menos pudiera volar... Respiró agitadamente antes de salir de su escondite una vez más al encuentro del ave que le buscaba desesperadamente.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

El puñal de Diana se elevó lo justo para chocar contra el tajo de Laura, este estuvo a punto de partirle el craneo pero la muchacha de lentes no se había descuidado ni un solo momento, un solo fallo se pagaba con la muerte. De nuevo el ángel elevó su espada y lanzó dos tajos cruzados que rozaron las mejillas de su rival. Muy buenos eran los reflejos de la demonia. Otra vez se lanzó al ataque a la vez que Diana la apuntaba con su ametralladora. El sonido de las balas cruzando el aire fue intrrumpido pro un sonido metalico, pues con su espada y con un buen salto Laura había conseguido esquivar esa ráfaga con facilidad, dado que la única bala que podía haberla alcanzado había chocado contra el filo de su espada y había salido rebotada. Sus ojos brillaron de un fuerte color naranja antes de que una vez más su espada chocará con el puñal de Diana. Ambas estaban muy igualadas, no como el resto de combates de los pocos ángeles que quedaban que estaban siendo masacrados, apenas eran 15, contando a Laura, los que ya seguían en batalla y Nagumo se empezaba a desesperar. Su ave había fracasado, ¿de qué servía tener un pájaro gigante si un solo demonio podía tenerla entretenida? Su único posibilidad hbaía estado en que el ave acabará con muchos demonios, pero así no había forma. De pronto un flecha envuelta en llamas apareció delante de sus ojos obligandole a agarrarla con la mano para que no le diera en un fugaz movimietno. Alessandra casi lo había logrado pero de nuevo había errado el blanco. Aquello era suficiente, él mismo podría meterse en la batalla pero ¿de qué serviría? Aquello estaba completamente perdido, había fracasado por culpa de Meil y los otros ángeles se reirían. Ese maldito hijo de mil padres se lo pagaría pero ahora era inútil intentar nada. Se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada extendió sus alas blanquecinas desapareciendo en el cielo para volver a su mundo, los ángeles no habían ganado nada aquel día. Tampoco los demonios, lo único que había pasado era una de las muchas masacres sin sentido a las que ambos frentes estaban acostumbrados, aquello no era peor que otras batallas, ¿qué más daba? En un par de días ambos bandos volverían a estar como si nada, así que Nagumo podía preocuparse solo de que no se burlaran mucho de su derrota.

-Muere- La espada de hielo de Hikari le cruzó por la espalda el cuello a otro ángel, haciendole un corte limpio de hielo. Ya casi ninguna ala blanca cubría el cielo. Solo dos que pertenecían a la única guerrera que podía hacer frente a los demonios que empezaban a rodearla.

-¡Mierda!- Repitió Laura para sí misma a la vez que veía a todas esas alas negras batirse incesantemente a su alrededor. Podía intentar un desesperado ataque para hacerse un hueco e intentar huir pero ¿cuántos metros podría volar antes de ser acribillada a tiros, dos o tres? No había otra salida que la rendición. Dejo caer rabiosamente sus brazos hacia abajo dejando ver su sumisión a los seres de Lucifer y esperó a que una cuerda cubriera su cuerpo pero no fue necesario pues uno de los que estaban allí le haría mucho.

-Vete y no vuelvas- La sonrisa de Diana dejo al descubierto sus colmillos mientras que miraba con desprecio al alado. Ella lo sabía, sabía que no había mayor humillación que dejarla con vida y que sufriera por su derrota. Una herida mayor que cualquier otra, una herida en su orgullo, profunda y que no cicatrizaría. Sí, eso era peor para un guerrero que la muerte. Aunque hubiera preferido terminar su combate contra ella en solitario no podía negar que agradecía la ayuda de sus compañeros. Laura apretó con rabia el mango de su espada antes de levantarla y apuntar con ella al cuello de la demonia. Inmediatamente otras tantas armas la apuntaron a ella. Las dos enemigas se miraron cara a cara antes de que con un veloz batir de alas, Laura despareciera en el cielo. Esta batalla entre ellas dos había acabado por ahora, pero se verían de nuevo y Diana pagaría tal osadia. Ahora que el silencio reinaba en la villa, tras conseguir al fin ganar el combate, el rugir del Fenix se hizo eco más fuertemente que nunca. Como un movimiento reflejo todos giraron la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver otra flameante llamarada hacer brillar la ciudad. La oscuridad siguió a aquella llama a la vez que la figura de Meil se alzaba de entre el fuego con su arma empuñada en su mano, casi pareciendo que el fuego de esta formaba parte de su cuerpo. Sus ojos rojos brillaban de forma muy intensa a la vez que desperadamente trataba de esquivar las embestidas del ave. La mayor parte de su traje estaba cubierto de hollín y polvo al ilgual que algunas roturas cubrían el tejido, el combate estaba siendo agotador. Incluso en el fantástico animal el cansancio era notable, eran dos bestias enfrentandose por orgullo. El ave se dejo caer sobre Meil que saltó a su encuentro atravesando con su espada una de las alas del ave en un corte limpio. El fenix chilló antes de intentar atraparle en sus garras. Pero otro pinchazo de la espada de Meil le quitó esa idea de la mente. Ese arma le hacia mucho más daño que las otras, ¿porqué ese chico le daba tantos problemas? Parecía incapaz de acabar con su vida, su pequeño tamaño le hacía muy escurridizo y encima sabía perfectamente cómo hacerle daño pero en cuanto cometiera un fallo estaría muerto. Golpeó con una de sus alas uno de los edificios que rodeavan el campo lanzandole los escombros al chico que apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse antes de verse rodeado por la masa de rocas. El polvo lo inundó todo al mismo tiempo que el ser mitologico se dejaba posar lentamente contra el suelo. Durante unos segundos contuvo la respiración deseando que Meil no fuera capaz de ponerse en pie, ese ser le había dejado sin fuerzas ya; Pero unos ojos rojos se alzaron entre la nube de polvo mirandole con la misma ira que durante todo el combate le había mantenido con vida, era imparable, incluso él, un poderoso ser de leyenda tenía que rendirse ante el espíritu combativo del chico, sin embargo no cedería sin luchar. Escupió sus llamas para disipar el polvo pero lo unico que logró fue encontrarse con la espada del chico cruzando sus llamas. El joven corrió contra él aprovechando que estaba en el suelo y pegó un colosal salto colocando la espada hacia atrás. Aprovechando la inercia del movimiento clavó su espada en el pecho del animal. Inmediatamente la sangre brotó de la herida a montones al igual que algo de esta salió por su partido pico a la vez que se echaba hacia atrás deseperado. El pecho comenzó a quemarle fuertemente ya no podía coger aire y respirar, le había conseguido atravesar un pulmón. Medio cerró sus ancianos ojos como mareado por el dolor a la vez que podía sentir como el joven trepaba por su cuerpo. De un salto se colocó en su cabeza y levó su espada. Le daba mucha pena que esto tuviera que acabar así ¿porqué él tenía que matar al Fenix? ¿Porqué aquella crueldad sin sentido? No era justo, ni para él ni para quien estaba a punto de morir. Algunas lagrimas escaparon por sus ojos de brillo rojo limpiando algo sus mejillas a la vez que miraba a las púpilas del aturdido animal que apanas era consciente de lo que pasaba, casi parecía pedir la muerte a gritos con sus ojos, en ese momento ese ser glorioso era debil y bulnerable, había acabado pidiendo su muerte rápidamente a manos del joven que no dudaría en acabar con él, un triste y deshonroso final para él.

-Perdoname- Apretó con fuerza sus manos contra la espada y soltó un grito de rabia antes de dejar caer su tajo atravesando las llamas que cubrían el pelaje del pájaro y el craneo saliendo expulsnado sangre por la cabeza y manchando el arma y al dueño. El Fenix no gritó esta vez, simplemente se tambaleó un poco a la vez que su mirada se clavaba en los llorosos ojos del joven que le había condenado a muerte. Su sufrimiento había acabado. Se derrumbó con Meil encima contra el suelo y comenzó a llorar al igual que el demonio. Era frustante pensar que toda su vida había pasado como un ser imponente para morir de esta torpe forma, a manos de un solo hombre. Pero estaba seguro que ni el más fuerte de los Fenix podría romper la voluntad de ese chico dueño del fuego. No estaba feliz de morir, pero se alegraba de que hubiera sido esa alma noble quien le hiciera cerrar los ojos por útlima vez. Cosa que hizo lentamente mientras el recuerdo más alegre que almacenaba su larga memoria surgía como por instinto en su zona consciente pudiendo verse a sí mismo volando con los otros fenix en libertad bajo un arco iris, aquel era el paraiso que se esfumó con su alma. Como por arte de magia su cuerpo se desapareció convirtiendose en cenizas. Meil respiró agitadamente mientras lanzaba su espada llena de sangre y algunos trozos de piel del ave clavaba en ella lejos de sí mismo. No quería saber nada de aquellos actos vomitivos que acababa de cometer. Se puso en pie a pesar del cansancio y dolor que invadía su cuerpo y se acercó casi cojeando a las cenizas que empezaban a salir volando con el viento. Introdujo sus manos sobre estas y empezó a moverlas desesperadamente buscando algo. El olor a muerte estaba muy presente y podía ver a algunos demonios que empezaban a acercarse hacia a él con caras alagres. Menudos estúpidos sin sentimientos, sus manos siguieron arañando las cenizas a la vez que algo de sangre empezaba a salir por la comisura de sus labios por el esfuerzo de moverse. El dolor era inmenso pero debía encontrarlo, aunque perdiera el conocimiento en el intento. Por fin sus manos tocaron algo que no era ceniza y como un loco lo separó un poco encontrando aquello que quería. Una dura cascara cubría el simbolo que indicaba la inmortalidad de los Fenix, aquello que hacía honor a sus leyendas. Un huevo; Por que las aves de fuego siempre renancen de sus cenizas. Aquello indicaba que después de encontrarse con la muerte renace la vida, igual que los demonios después de haber estado al borde la derrota podían ganar. Las manos negras, manchadas de sangre y ceniza, de Meil alzaron el huevo victorioso mientras sus ojos brillaban de un fuerte color rojo y una sonrisa burlona se formaba en su rostro. La muerte no era más que el paso a la vida y él ahora estaba vivo, al igual que los demonios que habían luchado con fuerza y que pronto le acompañarían en la batalla al igual otros que le mandarían en esta por desgracia y en contra de su voluntad. ¿Qué importaba? Ahora ese ave fenix era suyo, simbolizaba el comienzo de la resistencia. Abrazó calidamente el huevo al mismo tiempo que sentía que se desmayaba. Lo que tenía entre sus brazos era importante para ellos, habían robado algo valioso a los ángeles y encima habían dado una paliza a Nagumo. La esperanza había sido devuelta gracias a lo que vivía en esa cáscara que, en definitiva. Lo significaba todo...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

**Bueno aquí terminó este capítulo. No sé si os habrá gustado pero creo que mal no esta. Prometí acción y me parece que he cumplido, además del dato del Fenix. Creo que fue algo bello la forma en la que Meil trata al animal al final del combate. No sé quizás estoy un poco loco, pero en fin os dejo unas preguntitas:**

**-¿Os gustó el cap?¿ Qué os parece la forma en la que introduje los OCS?**

**-¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Meil se resignará a aceptar a Hikari como su lider o seguiran los conflictos entre ellos dos?**

**-¿Será cierto lo de Toramaru y sus habilidades para el combate? ¿Qué pasará con el Fenix ahora?**

**-¿Se burlaran de Nagumo? ¿Cómo reaccionará Laura ante lo que le hizo Diana?**

**-¿Creeis que me guardo todavia algunas sorpresas? ¿Alguna idea para el siguiente capítulo?**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo y muchisímas gracias a todos por leerlo.**


	4. Chapter 4: Trabajo y humillaciones

Por fin os traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, siento haber tardado tanto pero ya visteis que estuve con otros fics que actualizaré después de este, como siempre habrá un par de sorpresas y aquí se responderan las dudas del capítulo anterior. Además por fin los demonios van a la superficie XD en definitiva no podeis perderos esto. De nuevo os digo que cualquier OC será bienvenido todavia. Gracias por leerlo de antemano

**Opening:**

**Se muestra el Cielo Negro del Infierno con reflejos rojizos de las llamas y lentamente se va descendiendo hasta la Devil Village. Mostrando los edificios destruidos y el color rojo de las llamas oscureciendo la imagen. Comienza a sonar la guitarra y la bateria y se muestra un campo de batalla lleno de cadáveres de ambos bandos. La imagen vuelve a la ciudad y se ve a Meil caminando por las calles de la ciudad con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada impasible mirando al frente.**

**-Pudistes ser, una más, el hombre que supo aprender.**

**Meil sigue andando por la calle alenjandose lentamente y la imagen queda contemplando su negra sombra sobre el rojizo suelo de la ciudad**

**-Supistes ver, una vez más, el gran camino que tomar**

**Afuro aparece mirando a la nada, después sonríe dejando ver dos colmillos.**

**-Todas tus palabras. Caen sobre tu vida**

**Hikari aparece sobre uno de los edificios de la ciudad de los demonios medio destruido. Tiene las manos sobre el pecho y esta con los ojos cerrados. La imagen gira sobre el edificio mostrando su espalda y volviendo a su cara.**

**-¡Gritas y no puedes escapar!**

**Abre los ojos mostrando un fuerte color carmesí y abre la boca dejando ver los colmillos como si fuera a gritar.**

**-Vivir morir, ¿de qué servirá?**

**De nuevo aparece Meil esta vez esta mirando al cielo buscando allí las respuestas que busca.**

**-Los fantasmas de tu mente, volverán**

**Aparece Meil llorando, desesperado tratando de alcanzar los cuerpos muertos de sus padres en especial la mano de su madre.**

**-Vivir morir, ¿de qué servirá?**

**Esta vez la imagen se centra en Natsuki que esta sentanda en una mesa junto a Wimy**

**-Los fantasmas de tu mente, volverán **

**Aparece Fubuki que emprende el vuelo y deja tras de sí unos cuantos cadáveres de lo que parecen ser demonios**

**-Al fin sabrás, una vez más.**

**Meil de nuevo aparece caminando pero se detiene de pronto al ver a alguien**

**-Todo aquello que perdió.**

**Por unos segundos aparece Hikari más joven con 12 años asustada viendo a un ángel con una espada de hielo sonriendo siniestramente, detrás del ángel pueden verse dos cuerpos en el suelo.**

**-Al fin tendras una ilusión**

**Los dos chicos caminan hasta encontrarse y muy despacio levantan una mano**

**-para poder aguantar **

**Las manos de los dos se encuentra de forma delicada y ambos sonrien. La imagen cambia**

**-No hay marcha atrás**

**Un bando de demonios aparece delante de otro de ángeles a punto de luchar**

**-Tus sueños se desvanecen**

**Meil se encuentra sentando en la sombras con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza mirando la suelo**

**-Mentira o Verdad**

**Se pone en pie y mira al frente.**

**-¡Ya da igual!**

**Se ve rodeado de un aura negra mientras abre los ojos dejando ver un potente brillo rojo como la sangre.**

**-Vivir morir, ¿de qué servirá?**

**Diana aparece en el aire luchando contra un ángel**

**-Los fantasmas de tu mente,volverán **

**De nuevo aparece Afuro, más joven delante del trono de la primera base que capturó de los demonios y que pertenecía al padre de Meil. Tiene los brazos extendidos a ambos lados y mira al cielo mientras sus ojos se ven de un color naranja y sonrie de forma macabra y desquiziante.**

**-Vivir morir, ¿de qué servirá?**

**Kidou aparece andando entre las personas con una gabardina cubriendole la cara a excepción de sus lentes.**

**-Los fantasmas de tu mente, volveran.**

**La imagen se retoma donde antes con Meil intentando alcanzar la mano de su madre cosa que consigue tras algo de esfuerzo...**

**Capítulo 4: ¡Por fin vamos al mundo humano! El trabajo de Kidou  
**

``Inmundicia´´ El ruido del despertador se hizo eco por toda la sucia habitación, ese pitido que se repetía molestamente una y otra vez pidiendo a gritos que alguien tocará su botón para poner fin a su sinfonia. Los despertadores son como los bébes, solo que no necesitan cuidados ni crecen, al menos no todos, sin embargo sí que gritan para llamar la atención de su dueño y este quiere silenciarles a toda costa. Su luz digital y roja, señalaba las 6:00 de la mañana, una hora bastante temprana y de horario casi de trabajador del campo. De echo el sol apenas empezaba a levantarse por el horizonte timidamente, casi como tratando de agarrarse a la tierra y ocultarse al otro lado obligando a la luna a hacer horas extrás. La persiana estaba casi bajada del todo, permitiendo apenas el paso de algunos débiles rayos que golpeaban la cama donde una persona dormía. Su pelo castaño en forma de rastas, reposaba gracilmente sobre la almuhada mientras el dueño de tan hermoso cabello dormía profundamente. Normalmente solía ponerse ese pelo en una coleta, pero para dormir era mucho más cómodo dejarlo suelto. El dulce tacto de las sábanas sobre su piel le creaba una sensación reconfordante. Hasta que el ruido del despertador acabó con su sueño, abrió los dos ojos de golpe dejando ver un color rojo y ni una muestra de sueño en estos, se había despertado directamente, un segundo antes estaba durmiendo y al siguiente despierto. ´`Inmundicia es la única palabra que me viene a la mente cuando contemplo la vida´´ Apartó las mantas y se sentó sobre el colchón mientras bostezaba timidamente. Solo unos calzoncillos de color negro cubrían sus partes dejando el resto de su cuerpo a la completa vista. Tenía algo de mal sabor de boca y un poco de calor `` Un día más me he despertado del sueño para caer en la pesadilla de este apestoso mundo´´ Levantó la mano con cuidado en un movimiento lento dado que apenas veía algo a la vez que sus púpilas se adaptaban a la luz y pulsó el botón del despertador que se apagó inmediatamente. ``De nuevo anoche me fui a la cama con la esperanza de que no vería la luz del nuevo día, que por fin podría descansar eternamente, perdido en mi sueño sin fin. Me equivocaba como siempre, parece que los de arriba mantienen otros planes para mí´´ Cogió de encima de la mesa que se encontraba al lado de la cama y donde también se encontraba el despertador, unas lentes que él mismo había colocado allí la noche anterior y que siempre cubrían su rostro y se las colocó de nuevo. Justo casi por encima de las pequeñas marcas que podían verse en su cara y que le dejaban siempre los oculares. Tras lo cual subió la persiana permitiendo que el sol le saludara y que toda su poderosa luz entrará en su cuarto bañandolo todo e iluminando cualquier rincón oscuro que pudiera quedar en la habitación. El tamaño del domicilio era muy escaso, a los pies de la cama había otra mesa y algunas sillas pudiendo ser perfectamente el comedor y detrás de esta pegado sobre la pared una especie de altar con unas cuantas velas apagadas, algunos extraños objetos y un colmillo en el centro de este. En la pared de la izquierda del altar, solo separado por una pared que tenía un corte, parecido a como si fuera la barra de un bar, había la cocina y en el lado izquierdo una puerta cerrada que se perdía y donde seguramente estaba el baño. Por el suelo había algo de ropa de la noche anterior mezclada con unas cuantas cosas tiradas, sobre la mesa había una vieja tele que le servía al chico para informarse perfectamente de todo lo que necesitaba antes de salir a trabajar y que ahora estaba apagada. Se puso en pie y se dirigió al baño. ``No es que desee morir, es solo que no quiero vivir en este mundo. Me repugna compartir mi existencia con cada uno de los habitantes de cualquier reino. ´´ Abrió la puerta y entró dentro cerrandola a sus espaldas con un poco de ruido chirriante por culpa del óxido. Detrás de esta en apenas cinco o seis metros había una ducha vieja, un tocador y un bater. El chico se metió directamente en la ducha dejando de lado el resto de las cosas y se desnudó. Dio al agua y esta empezó a salir golpeando su pecho y deslizandose por todo su cuerpo. Cogió el champu sin perder tiempo y se lo echo por la cabeza, debía ducharse pronto para no perder mucho tiempo y ponerse cuanto antes en marcha. ``Inmundicia... Sí, esa es la palabra que lo define todo, no entiendo qué tiene de interesante la existencia, todo se basa en interacciones de nuestro cerebro con lo que le rodea. Una toma de decisiones que conducen de una u otra forma al mismo fin. La muerte´´ Detuvo el agua para echarse el gel corporal por su cuerpo, no se había molestado en quitarse las lentes las cuales se empañaban con las gotas de agua. Solo en la noche podrían sus ojos disfrutar de una visión sin su eterna cobertura. De nuevo el agua aclaró su cuerpo `` No estoy diciendo que no se deba vivir la vida, maldita sea, claro que uno puede hacerlo, pero no por ello debe creerse algo y sentir emociones por esta. ¿Quién sabe cuándo nos llegará la hora? De una u otra forma será injusto abandonar este mundo, a mí eso me pone furioso y furioso, no puedo disfrutar de la vida ´´ Por fin terminó de aclararse el cuerpo y salió fuera a la vez que las gotas de agua chorreaban por su cabeza empapandolo todo a su paso. Abrió una puerta del tocador y sacó algo de ropa que tenía guardada, completamente negra con algunos toques rojos y blancos. Tras lo cual introdujo más su mano en el mueble hasta que pudo coger una toalla. Con esta se secó nerviosamente el cuerpo con su mano derecha a la vez que con la izquierda colocaba una cuchilla de afeitar y algo de espuma sobre la mesa. ``Desde aquí puedo ver mi propio reflejo en el espejo de este apestoso baño, ¿a quién veo allí? A un estúpido, un idiota obligado a sufrir como el resto la tortura de este mundo, me dan ganas de golpear ese reflejo intentando que esos propios golpes consigan hacerme daño a mi mismo´´ Por fin pareció quedarse conforme con lo poco que había secado su cuerpo, que aún estaba algo húmedo y se echo la espuma de afeitar por aquellas zonas de su cara donde algunos pelillos habían crecido duramente, dispuesto a acabar con ellos. ``No me odio, sería un loco y un pertubado si quisiera acabar conmigo mismo, odio en lo que me he convertido, antes era un grande, tenía todo lo que quería a mi alzance. Pero esos tiempos pasaron, ahora me veo forzado a vivir con todos estos enfermos´´ La cuchilla hacía un ruido de lija a la vez que por su paso la cara del chico dejaba de tener ese toque blanco de la espuma y por supuesto quedaba libre de pelos. ``Antes nunca me había quejado, pensaba que era lo suficientemente duro para soportarlo todo, pero me equivocaba, sencillamente no tenía motivos. No como ahora´´ La puerta del baño se abrió y el chico abandonó todo aquello que no había quedado demasiado limpio pero si recogido, su piel había quedado suave tras el afeitado, se había vestido con la ropa que había preparado para ello e incluso había peinado su pelo en rastas formandose su habitual coleta. Se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno.

``Pero es que realmente no soporto esta vida o... ¿Debería decir inmundicia? No, quizás pueda sonar repetitivo y obsesivo, aunque realmente hasta ahora siempre lo haya visto así´´ Cogió un bol de cerámica que había limpiado el día anterior y un cartón de leche, comenzó a echar el producto del animal bovino en el cuenco mientras que con la otra mano sacaba un paquete de cereales de uno de los estantes y los echaba por encima mezclandolo todo y formando una especie de potaje que acabaría en su estomago. ``Evidentemente sí soy repititivo y obsesivo´´ Se sentó en la mesa y puso la tele para ver las noticias mientras se comía su, no muy elaborado, desayuno.

No tardó en dejar el bol vacio a la vez que apagaba a la tele, habían estado dando unas noticias bastante desagradables como siempre, de otros cuantos políticos corruptos, tres asesinos, uno de ellos había matado a su hija de 6 años al parecer por no querer hacerle caso. Pero lo que más había llamado la atención del chico era lo que había dicho la presentadora, Carla Armisio, una joven experimentada de 38 años que no dudaba en decir lo que pensaba si eso era lo que debía. Ella había dicho después de tres o cuatro noticias de asesinatos ``_Esperemos que todo ocurra como esta previsto y que estos delincuentes sean condenados y vayan al lugar que le corresponde´´_ Cualquiera pensaría que no había nada extraño en estas palabras, lo que pensaría todo el mundo era que ella esperaba que el juez les diera la sentencia y fueran llevados a la carcel, pero no, el chico lo sabía. Esa mujer era una creyente activa y cuando había dicho eso se refería a que fueran al infierno, al supuesto reino del mal ``Cuántos como ella no pensaran que el Infierno es lo malo y el cielo es lo bueno, cuántos se habran equivocado, pues el cielo no es más que una falsa mentira, un paraiso de cosas inciertas. Las almas buenas viven en la tierra con la esperanza de ir allí cuando, el verdadero paraiso es el que se encuentra bajo su pies. El Infierno es la tierra soñada, o lo era antes de que todo empezará. En fin yo no puedo hacer cambiar sus creencias, cada uno tenemos las nuestras´´ Miró a su altar para ponerse delante de este como cada día, lo primero antes de trabajar siempre era dar sus rezos a los dos grandes, de esta forma evitaba enfados en ambos bandos, o eso le gustaba pensar. Se puso de rodillas y con solo el roce de dos dedos por la mecha encendió las velas con sus propias manos, aquello era muy curioso e impropio de un hombre. ¿Sus manos habían podido provocar fuego? Quizás tenía algún truco y había sido una llamita pequeña por el roce. Igualmente se centró en la oración que iba a soltar.

**-**Rey de lo profundo y del reino que se oculta bajo nuestros pies. Te pido como en tantas ocasiones que no te ofendas ante la muerte de tus hijos si por algún motivo acaban en mis manos...- Estaba rezando al demonio, aquella oración iba dirigida al rey del aberno. ¿Es que era satánico ese chico? No claro que no, la creencia en el demonio no indicaba nada, debía hacer esto por su trabajo solo eso, tenía que asegurarse de que todos salían contentos y le gustaba pensar que pedía permiso a Lucifer para poder cometer los pecados que después llevaría a cabo como parte de su pesar día a día. Rutina que odiaba y que le impulsaba, entre otras cosas, a ese deseo suyo para que por fin pudiera descansar en paz. Por fin terminaron sus plegarias, se puso en pie y cogió un par de cosas que había por el suelo, sus ``herramientas de trabajo´´ Se las guardó con sumo cuidado y se preparó para irse `` ¿Quién puede decirme con quién me encontraré hoy, qué almas seran las que arranqué? Ya no importa, al fin y al cabo la rutina seguirá siendo la misma, hubo un tiempo en el que me preguntaba el porqué de mi trabajo, esa tonta idea ya no me atormenta, da igual el porqué lo hago, al fin y al cabo eso no cambiará el echo de que seguiría haciendolo, por tanto tenía que plantearlo de otra forma. ¿Hasta cuándo? Eso era lo correcto, preguntarme por el tiempo que me llevará librarme de esta asquerosa carga, pero hasta entonces seguiré siendo Kidou y seguiré dedicandome a los asuntos de la guerra que afectan a todos los bandos´´ Se acercó a la puerta y se giró para coger lo que había colgado del perchero que había junto a esta. Su famosa capa roja que no le abandonaría nunca y que de nuevo se puso para cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Comenzaba su día fuera de su hogar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tres días habían pasado desde el poderoso ataque a la base de los demonios por parte del Fenix. Tres largos días en los el fuego había sido díficil de dominar y apagar, recordando y atormentado a los habitantes de que allí había ocurrido algo muy grave. Duros días en los que habían estado ocupados todos, en los que incluso reconocer los cadáveres echos cenizas había sido una proeza para los forenses, que más que alegrarse por el logro, se entristecían al saber que este o aquel guerrero había dejado huerfana a una familia. Las consecuencias de la guerra eran variadas y había para todos los gustos: Simples heridas, cicatrices, quemaduras, trastornos. De todos los males y para todas las edades. El olor a ceniza aún dominaba a pesar del tiempo pasado e incluso ahora, los restos carbonizados de la antigua vida del ave de fuego todavia volaban con la brisa del viento, esparciendose por la ciudad donde un poderoso tajo del único demonio que podía haberle echo tanto daño tan rápidamente, había acabado con su vida. En cuanto a los planes de los demonios tras todo esto. Habían comenzado a reclutar más jovenes para sustituir a los caidos como de costumbre. Lo de la resistencia seguía en pie y continuaba avanzando, aunque siguieran siendo solo 7 guerreros los que la formaran, pues ningún demonio más se había unido a sus tropas. Pero ya no iban a esperar más, tenían el permiso para partir e irían a la superficie con los miembros disponibles y si alguien se ofrecía después de su marcha, iría a su encuentro en la base que arriba les esperaba. Aunque primero tenía que salir del hospital el único de los 7 que tras el combate estaba herido, aquel que había sufrido algunos pequeños apuros. El alma que había dado muerte al ave que les había puesto contra las cuerdas, este era el nieto del diablo, Meil. No es que hubiera sufrido grandes daños por el combate, apenas un par de cortes y pequeñas frácturas, nada serio y con mucha furtuna teniendo en cuenta que durante algunos segundos estuvo rodeado por los dientes del poderoso pájaro. Sin embargo había tenido que guardar reposo esos días y ahora que ya le habían dado el alta, por fin podría ver cumplido su sueño de encontrarse con los alados en el mundo de los humanos, faltaba muy poco para su ascenso hacia el mundo de arriba. Aunque no sería el lider y seguía molesto por ello. No, esa maldita mujer seguiría dominando sobre él por orden del consejo, evidentemente no pensaba hacerla caso, nadie, ni siquiera los de su propia especie le darían órdenes, por mucho que ese grupo de momias lo mandase. Pero el problema era que sino obedecía se quedaría en la base, tenía un gran dilema que no sabía cómo resolver, su orgullo contra su deseo, ¿quién de los dos vencería?

-Creo que ya va a salir- Dijo Goenji mientras daba vueltas junto al resto en la puerta del hospital, les habían convocado allí para que en cuanto el chico pisará la calle le recogieran y los 6 se marcharan rápidamente hacia la superficie donde les esperaba su destino. No había porqué retrasar más su partida, todos lo habían hablado y estaban de acuerdo. Incluso Wimy estaba allí para despedirse de ellos antes de que se fueran, quizás para no volver nunca más, pero eso sería lo peor que podría pasar. En la entrada había dos jardines a ambos lados de la puerta compuestos por una serie de bonitas plantas que servían para relajar psicologicamente a los pacientes que venían y que no tuvieran una actitud tan negativa. Por supuesto, estas plantas no eran iguales a las del mundo humano, pues aquí llovía con algo de menos frecuencia que en esos climas y con un tipo de agua más densa. Lo que significaba que estas plantas para sobrevivir eran bastante más resistentes que las de los hombres, sin contar con especies especificas del desierto como los cactus y también tenían unas raices más fuertes que filtraban mucho mejor el agua. El albino miró hacia las plantas, bajo estas estaban los otros miembros del grupo, por lo menos allí el aire no tenía ese toque a ceniza que destrozaba los pulmones al ser depurado por las plantas. Alessandra y Diana hablaban entre ellas mientras que Toramaru se mantenía rigido mirando hacia la puerta esperando que en cualquier momento su idolo aparecierá por esta. Su obsesión por el chico era bastante grande aunque Goenji no tenía ni idea de dónde le venía. Cuando ellos dos se habían conocido, el pequeño ya tenía admiración por el más rebelde de los demonios. Le extrañaba mucho este echo, pero no había tenido el valor para preguntarle el porqué de ello. Aunque algunas veces era peor que un dolor de cabeza cuando le daba por hablar del moreno. De echo después de lo del Fenix, al día siguiente Goenji había pasado un día que se le había echo muy largo en el que el chico no había parado de elogiar el enorme combate que había tenido Meil con el ave. Casi había estado a punto de gritarle y decirle unas cuantas cosas que no conocía de su supuesto perfecto héroe y que seguramente hubiera echo que le viera con otros ojos; Sin embargo su buen corazón de demonio le decía que no debía hacer eso y que el joven solo procesaba buenas inteciones en sus palabras. Su vista se clavó entonces en su lider. Hikari se había puesto en la sombra de un árbol y se mantenía en pie apoyada sobre este con los brazos cruzados por delante en una posición que difundía respeto y autoridad. Aquella chica era dura, lo recordaba y sabía que en esos momentos seguro que la morena estaba pensando en lo que tendría que decirle a Meil para que no intentará pasarse con ella, cosa que todos esperaban que el nieto del diablo hiciera. La segunda batalla entre esos dos iba a tener lugar allí mismo y más que de la propia despedida era esto lo que le llamaba más la curiosidad al albino. Aunque su amigo tendría que resignarse a ser dominado, esa chica era de puro hielo, no parecía tener sentimientos y encima era inmune a Meil, no sabía muy bien su historia, pero conocía que Hikari de pequeña había pasado una dura vida que le había obligado a ser una guerrera. Fria y seria jamás pareció tener sentimiento alguno hacia otro hombre o persona y esto había despertado bastante curiosidad entre las bases que antes formaban parte del territorio de los demonios. Después de lo sucedido con Meil y sus padres y viendo como el desarrollo de su personalidad le hacía practicamente indomable, convirtiendolo en un peligro para sus propios hermanos. Se llegó a la conclusión de que la chica de hielo sería la única capaz de detener su increíble carisma. Tras lo cual ella fue entrenada y asignada a misiones de preparación esperando algún día tener que desempeñar el papel para el que había sido elegida con exito. Y esos días estaban llegando. Todo estaba dicho ya. La puerta automática sonó a sus espaldas y Meil salió por esta. Inmediatamente todos fueron a su encuentro después de haberle estado esperando un rato. Era agradable para él pisar algo que no fuera el repetitivo suelo del hospital y respirar aquel aire, aunque tuviese ese toque a ceniza. Llevaba su tipica ropa roja y negra llena de llamas y parecía estar completamente sano. Excepto por la venda que se le notaba debajo de la camisa como un bulto y que le rodeaba el torso. Aunque llevará los vendajes podía irse a luchar al mundo humano, pero al menos en un par de días tendría que llevar eso por seguridad. En sus manos tenía el ya conocido huevo del Fenix, no lo había soltado en ningún momento durante esos tres días. Le habían llevado al hospital donde habían tratado de arrancarselo pero no había habido manera, el chico había dicho que aquello no lo soltaría para que nadie se lo quitará y así había sido. Y había echo bien, pues los del consejo llegaron a la conclusión de guardar el huevo e impedir salir jamás al animal, en un cruel ciclo donde nacería del huevo y moriría de hambre para volver a formarse el huevo de sus cenizas y volver a nacer hasta el final de los tiempos. Pero él lo había evitado, se lo debía también al pájaro tras su muerte. Inmediatamente, como una reacción instintiva, los ojos de Meil se clavaron en los ojos de color mercurio de la chica que respondió con una mirada más intensa, el moreno ni siquiera había mirado a sus amigos como Goenji o Wimy. No, directamente se había quedado pillado con la chica. Al parecer tenía ganas de otro duelo y después de lo ocurrido la otra vez no pensaba tirar la toalla tan facilmente. Los dos mantuvieron la mirada del otro desafiandose con cada gesto mientras el grupo se mantenía en silencio algo cansado de esos enfretamientos. Esa sensación de estar mirando a una pared de ladrillos invadió a Meil que se veía aún incapaz de perforar en la chica de impasible rostro. Esta a su vez sintió de nuevo el intento desesperado del joven para que de una maldita vez ella cedierá ante él, cosa que jamás pasaría.

-¿Piensas llevarte el huevo al mundo humano?- Fueron las duras palabras de ella como respuesta al nuevo intento fallido de seducción por parte del chico, lo que pilló a todos por sorpresa. Lo normal en una situación así hubiera sido algo como ``Ya veo que te has recuperado ´´ o ``Me alegro de que ya estes del todo bien´´ Algunas dulces palabras tras su periodo en el hospital y como casi un deber al ser su lider, pero no, directa y punzante como siempre, atacando para defenderse. Ese era el estilo de la morena y era una de las cosas por las que hombres como el nieto del diablo, no tenían ninguna posibilidad con ella. Meil sonrió arrogantemente, la chica era la única que ponía a prueba su imagen de control absoluto de las cosas y eso lo odiaba a muerte. Si ella quería empezar con la guerra y el pie izquierdo, Meil no tenía incoveniente, ya había tenido tiempo de pensar en el hospital y ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer estaba claro, dominaría a Hikari. Le daba igual si ella no consentiría nada de eso y que se opusiera a sus órdenes, él lo lograría. La conclusión era sencilla, en aquella manada tenía que haber un macho alfa, y desde luego esa chica ni era macho ni mucho menos por encima de él sería alfa así que otro tenía que tomar el relevo y el más indicado para ello, por sus propias conclusiones, era el propio moreno.

-Si quiero criarlo esta claro que debe estar conmigo, ¿no?- En sus palabras había su habitual tono de superioridad mezclado con esa seducción que le daba a su acentuación y que volvía locas a muchas chicas. Pero eso no funcionaría ante el muro, la chica solo sonrió burlona antes de encogerse de brazos, esa pregunta fría que había lanzado ella, solo había sido para tantearlo y ver si seguía igual de idiota que siempre, cosa que había confirmado. La situación se estaba poniendo mas tensa a cada instante, el olor a ceniza habia sido sustituido por esa especie carga eléctrica que surcaba el aire, aquello sonaba a tormenta

-¿Y se puede saber porqué tienes que quedarte tú con el animal?- Interrumpió Goenji en un tono de medio amistad y molestia, que solo hubiera prestado atención a la chica tras salir del hospital le había echo sentirse un poco olvidado pero lejos de todo eso quería evitar que se cargará más la atmósfera, el mal rollo que esos dos formababan mutuamente no era conveniente para el grupo, ni mucho menos. Aquello solo acababa de empezar y no sabía cómo acabaría todo después de todo el tiempo que apartir de ahora tendrían que pasar juntos, ¿le tocaría a él ser como una especie de arbitro para los asaltos de esos dos titanes? La idea no le gustaba nada. También se preguntaba porqué Meil tenía que quedarse el Fenix, ¿no era mejor que fuera común para el pueblo demonio en vez de la mascota de una sola persona? Estaba claro que no conocía las intenciones del consejo y el cruel destino que hubiera tenido el animal si el demonio lo hubiera compartido, sino no no hubiera dicho eso, pero Meil tampoco iba a recordarselo.

-Por dos motivos especialmente, el primero es que yo soy el más indicado para criarlo dado que a mi jamás me quemará y el segundo es que yo fui el que se jugó el cuello en la batalla contra el pájaro así que creo que me pertenece- Dos motivos más que suficientes y bien dichos con un tono de autoridad y un poco como presumiendo intentado que Goenji se picará; Pero el albino solo sonrió, había conseguido lo que quería, distraerle de la morena, no le convenía nada que ese par comenzaran una guerra. Pero no contaba con que la de ojos plateados sí quería participar en el juego y le tocaba mover pieza.

-Pues más que derrotarlo tú, tuvistes que pedirme ayuda para que te acercará- No debía haber dicho eso, ella misma lo sabía , sabía que debía haberse quedado callada pero no había podido contenerse, se lo había puesto en bandeja para que le lanzará esa pequeña puya a ese odioso chico. Y se había divertido... No sabía porqué pero le había gustado provocar al otro moreno, se sentía poderosa al verle completamente a su merced y eso extrañamente le atraía. Sentir que alguien así estaba bajo tu control era bastante divertido y esperaba que Meil se defendiera para seguir con el juego, cosa que no se hizo esperar.

-Bueno si insistes tú puedes ser la madre- De nuevo la mirada de ambos se cruzaron de manera conflictiva. Eso había sido una buena respuesta por parte del chico, sabía defenderse y eso le hacía más interesante todavia. Aunque Hikari veía con otros ojos estos ataques con respecto a la primera vez. Aquel día no conocía mucho del chico, sabía que era rebelde pero poco más aunque recientemente se había enterado de la historia del joven

Después de decidirse que todos ellos irían a la superficie inmediatamente Wimy les había llamado tanto a ella como a Goenji para que fueran al hospital a hablar sobre cierto asunto que tenía como protagonista al moreno. Wimy iba todos los días a hacer compañia al nieto del diablo para que no se aburriera y le diera por hacer algunas locuras, cosa que podría hacer replantearse al consejo si mandarle o no a la superficie. Así que así había acabado delante de la puerta un día antes junto a Goenji y el propio Toramaru. Este útlimo también había visitado a Meil durante los tres días, no perdería la oportunidad de hablar con él. Una vez dentro el Fanboy se metió en el cuarto y de este salió Wimy, el albino que acompañaba a la chica no le había dicho ni una sola palabra durante todo el trayecto, mejor así, no tenían nada de qué hablar. Por los pasillos la chica se cruzó con un par de enfermeras a las que rápidamente hubicó como otras presas del moreno. Sus susurros sobre el atractivo joven no escaparon a los oidos de la chica. Incluso el médico que le atendía parecía tener algo de predilección por curar a ese presumido. ¿Qué les pasaba a todos? No era más que un demonio como los otros, no tenían que tratarlo como si fuera el propio Lucifer en persona. Era como si ese chico fuera una peste que fuera contagiando a todos y haciendoles doblegarse a él. ¿Sería ella la única inmune a este virus? Empezaba a dudarlo, ese Meil era alguien único aunque ni Wimy ni Goenji habían caido en los trucos del moreno, la experiencia y quizás conocerle más le haría poder escapar a sus redes, aunque los otros eran chicos, ¿en las chicas podruciría un mayor enamoramiento? Esperaba que no, sino cada vez tendría que ser más dura con el chico para evitar cualquier problema. Por fin la vieja figura de Wimy se alzó ante sus ojos, ya era hora. Ambos fueron hasta él y este les llevo a un sitio apartado, parecía bastante serio con lo que les iba a decir. El anciano comenzó a contarles lo sucedido a Meil en su infancia con la muerte de sus padres, quería avisarles de las secuelas que aquel desastroso echo le había dejado al joven. Quería que ellos dos se ocuparan de él en caso de que tuviera otro de sus extraños ataques, instrucciones bastantes claras, evitar que entrará en contacto con los humanos y que tuviera el mayor apoyo posible. Goenji estaba al corriente de todo eso, pero para Hikari todo era nuevo y casi había acabado con la primera impresión que tenía del joven. Jamás hubiera pensado que detrás de toda esa dura fachada había algo así, casi le parecía normal como había acabado su personalidad, en el fondo era un poco como ella, cosas así cambian a las personas para siempre.

Por lo menos Hikari ya sabía porqué Meil lo hacía, aunque eso no significará que estuviera bien. Sin embargo este último comentario... Que ella fuera la madre, no sabía cómo ni porqué no le había molestado nada, de echo le había echo hasta gracia la idea, compartir los cuidados del famoso animal junto al chico no era tan malo y podría ser divertido... ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? No, ese chico y ella jamás harían nada juntos, nunca caería en un truco así. Ni loca se acercaría al moreno, bueno quizás sí... Volvió en sí después de ese largo viaje por sus pensamientos, por unos instantes casi había desconectado su mente y se había encerrado sobre esta. Se dio cuenta de que el joven seguía mirandola con una sonrisa bastante chulesca. ¡Menudo cabrón! Había estado a punto de caer en sus provocaciones, por unos instantes había bajado la guardia y él había estado a punto de penetrar en su corazón. La labia con la que hablaba la había confundido, por un momento el muro se había echo más fino, pero no atravesable. Por suerte para ella, había corregido a tiempo ese mal camino que empezaban a tomar sus pensamientos, tenía que tener cuidado. Pero este había sido el único momento de debilidad que mostraría, nunca más se vería tan fragil ante el chico, su unica oportunidad había pasado. Este seguía mirandola esperando su respuesta tras ese largo rato, tenía que volver a mostrarse segura con otro de sus duros comentarios.

-No gracias, sería extraño para él tener dos madres entonces- Otro ataque poderoso, metiendose con la mascunilidad del chico, duro y serio. Pero como siempre y de formar cansina lo unico que obtuvo del moreno fue una sonrisa que la hizo dudar un poco. Sí, el también había notado ese extraño cambio en la actitud de la morena por unos segundos, también sabía que había faltado poco para que el corazón de Hikari cayera en sus manos, lástima que se hubiera recuperado tan pronto, pero no era de piedra como pensaba. Podía caer ante él y eso para Meil le había dado más vida que cualquier otra cosa. Era su turno de contestar en este intercambio de golpes en el que no sería él quien se echará atrás, no esta vez.

-¿Es qué no vas a despedirte ni de tu viejo amigo?- De nuevo ese tono de molestia y amistad, pero esta vez no fue procedente de Goenji que agradeció la ayuda para parar el duelo de los morenos, sino que vino del propio Wimy quien se puso rápidamente delante de Meil para incluso taparle la visión de Hikari. Estaba también cansado de esos dos y si iban a despedirse por lo menos que tuvieran la fiesta en paz. Meil dejo de mala gana a la morena, prefería continuar con el duelo, pero por lo menos había sacado algo en claro, la chica no era invencible. Además también tenía derecho a despedirse de su viejo compañero del alma, puede que fuera la última vez que podría abrazarle y tocarle. Ese hombre que tanto le había dado en la vida siendo incluso casi el sustituto de su padre no se merecía que él prestará solo atención a una hembra rebelde. Ya tendría tiempo de eso. Sin embargo para Hikari la situación era muy distimta, estaba bastante cabreada consigo misma, ¿cómo se había dejado cautivar tan facilmente? No podía mostrarse débil desde el primer momento, ahora tendría que hacer algo para recuperar esa credibilidad perdida y solo había una manera, hacer enfadar al de ojos marrones...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

``El olor a humo y putrefacción de este mundo me recuerda un poco al que compartían los cuerpos en descomposión de los caidos en batalla. Vida o muerte, da igual, todos estamos podridos por dentro´´ El gorgoteo de su motor se detuvo con un rudio casi como una pequeña explosión, algo le pasaba a ese maldito trasto pero ahora no tenía tiempo de mirarlo, había llegado a su destino. Abrió la puerta de su Seat Leon, modelo antiguo y de color rojo fuerte y se dispuso a bajarse. El olor a pino del ambientador del coche se mezcló con el rico olor a calle que recorría aquella plaza. Miró con sus lentes lo que había a su alrededor, tenía que ir al segundo lado de su rutina diaria antes de comenzar definitivamente con su jornada. El sonido de las campanas indicando que eran las ``nose cuantas en punto´´ inundó sus oidos, definitivamente el campanario de esta iglesia era mucho más ruidoso que el de muchas otras. Dio algunos cuantos pasos metiendose en la plaza, para ir a la casa de Dios tenía que cruzarla de un lado a otro. A su vez una creyente la cruzaba desde el otro lado con un crio agarrado de la mano, por sus pintas parecía haber pedido un padre para la criatura y Kidou pudo ver el dolor en su cara, estaba claro que había sufrido. Inmediatamente los ojos del crio se clavaron en los suyos a traves de los cristales. El niño pareció asustarse enseguida y casi parecía a punto de llorar.

-Máma un monstruo- Dijo a su madre tirando de sus manos a la vez que señalaba a Kidou quien detuvo su avance. A pesar de sus escasos tres o cuatro años hablaba muy bien y correctamente. ``Los niños pueden ver aquello que para las mentes corrompidas permanece oculto´´ la mujer solo miró unos segundos a ese supuesto monstruo y después le agarró la mano a su hijo para que no siguiera señalandole

-Es de mala educación señalar a las personas- Continuaron andando mientras el crio de ojos azules no quitaba ni un instante su mirada de Kidou, jamás habría visto a alguien como él y segurmanete jamás volvería a ver algo así. ``La mente humana de un adulto, mal formada y engañada, no es capaz de ver las simples verdades que se ocultan a su alrededor, el orgullo ciega su alma y sus ojos y eso para mí, es una gran ventaja´´ Le saludó con la mano al crio antes de enseñarle sus colmillos de forma graciosa. Evidentemente su madre no se dio cuenta de nada de esto, pero las lagrimas de pánico de su retoño muerto de miedo ante la horrible y autentica imagen que podía ver de quien tenía en frente, llamaron su atención. Pero para entonces, el castaño ya había comenzado a andar hacia la iglesia directamente. Se detuvo delante de la fachada de esta, no le hacía nada de gracia tener que entrar dentro, sufría mucho en esos instantes agonizantes, pero si quería tener permiso para su misión, debía hacerlo. Cogió algo de aire y cuando el sol golpeó con fuerza sus lentes cruzó la puerta. Inmediatamente su piel empezó a quemarle a horrores mientras cruzaba los pasillos de la iglesia. Era como si una bola de fuego le estuviera rodeando mientras que a su vez le clavaban agujas por todo el cuerpo, tenía que contenerse para no comenzar a soltar gritos de puro dolor, este no era su sitio, los que eran como él no podían entrar; Pero tenía que hacerlo. Llegó hasta los bancos situados para las oraciones y se sentó al lado de una mujer que rezaba intentando que el accidente de su hermana no hubiera sido nada y que saliera rápidamente del hospital. El de las rastas estaba temblando a la vez que se ponía de rodillas para rezar, enormes gotas de sudor bañaron su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que aquel increible mal continuaba castigandole con dolores cada vez mayores ``A veces los que más tenemos que hacer por nuestra fe somos los menos indicados, quizás esto no sirva de nada pero es mi deber y lo haré por mi salud´´ Entrecruzó sus manos en un esfuerzo colosal entre temblores y empezó a recitar algo mientras que la señora que tenía al lado solo le miraba asombrada, jamás había visto algo así, ¿qué demonios le ocurría a ese chico? Sudaba y estaba muy nervioso, casi parecía como si tuviese algún secreto oculto, quizás fuera un pecador que se estuviera arrepintiendo de su mala vida. Aunque la verdad era bastante distinta

-Rey de lo altivo y del reino que se oculta sobre nuestras cabezas. Te pido como en tantas ocasiones que no te ofendas ante la muerte de tus hijos si por algún motivo acaban en mis manos...- Era exactamente el mismo rezo que con el diablo solo que cambiando algunas palabras. ¿Porqué hacia esto? Parecía sufrir mucho con todo el proceso, porqué se molestaba tanto en venir a un sitio donde no recibiría más que dolor. Además ¿qué ganaba rezando a ambos enemigos?. Era parte de su vida y debía hacerlo le costará lo que le costará. Terminó corriendo sus rezos y salió como una bala hacia la puerta. Le quemaban hasta los huesos, ya no soportaba más el castigo de Dios y sus oraciones estaban dichas, era su momento de volver al curro, hoy tenía otra misión entre manos y no tardaría mucho en terminarla.

``Tras los rezos llegan los resultados, de nuevo me toca ocuparme de mi asqueroso trabajo, pero, al fin y al cabo... Siendo quién soy, este puesto me viene como anillo al dedo´´ Dejo atrás la fachada eclesiastica aún respirando de forma agitada como resultado de su extraña aventura para encaminarse a su viejo coche, aún le esperaba un largo día y el dolor que había sentido en aquel lugar religioso había despertado como de costumbre su rabia acumulada, lo que significaba que ya estaba listo para soltarla.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

La despedida entre Meil y Wimy estaba siendo algo larga, el moreno seguía manteniendo su dura e impasible imagen aunque por dentro estaba bastante triste por el echo de despedirse de esa persona tan importante en su vida, era normal, no todos los días te despides de alguien que ha sido como tu padre. Sin embargo él quería parecer fuerte y aunque no paraba de darle buenas respuesta al anciano, su corazón se mantenía duro como una roca. Wimy, por el contrario, no reprimía sus sentimientos y sus ojos con arrugas presentaban un fuerte brillo mientras algunas lagrimas se dejaban ver a punto de escapar en cualquier momento. Era duro para él, que siempre había cuidado de una forma o de otro de aquel chico, decirle adios. Resultaba curioso pensar que esta imagen se parecía mucho a esas tipicas despedidas en las que el hijo se marchaba a estudiar a otro pais. Los amigos y padres siempre sentían un inmenso dolor por la marcha a pesar de ser por el bien del propio muchacho, aunque la diferencia, era que quizás Meil no regresaría, no vivo al menos. El moreno sonrió de forma calida al anciano que tenía delante, el huevo que llevaba entre sus brazos empezaba a pesarle bastante como recordandole que debían irse o quizás mostrando que el chico empezaba a perder las fuerzas y se planteba no ir a la superficie, pero no importaba mucho, lo dicho dicho estaba.

-Sabes que regresaré, no hay nada que pueda matar a este testarudo ahí fuera- El moreno guiñó su ojo izquierdo haciendo sonreir al anciano hombre que le miro durante algunos segundos en silencio. ¿Quién diría que aquel provocador moreno había sido no hace mucho un pequeño y juguetón niño como los otros? Pero el dolor de su corazón se mantenía intacto, ¿porqué había cambiado tanto su actitud el chico?, ¿porqué porqué Afuro? Solo recordar ese nombre le devolvió como una explosión todo los recuerdos que tanto daño les habían echo a todos y con ello cayó en la cuenta de algo que hasta ahora no había pensado. En cuanto el chico saliera de esa base sería una presa facil para el rubio, sí, como una hormiga que abandoná el hormiguero que es lo único que puede protegerle de los pisotones. Y estaba claro que ahora sí iría a por él. Seguro que se lo tomaba como una partida de ajedrez, con la muerte del fenix Meil se habría comido a uno de sus caballos y ahora Afuro movería sus piezas, para intentar dar jaqueemate al rey. El problema era que ahora la reina era más importante que el rey en esta partida, con la reina se refería a la morena. Todo era muy complicado y solo de pensar en todas las posibilidades que había de que Meil acabará sin cabeza le hacían perder las ganas de vivir. ¡NO PODÍA PERMITIRLO! ¡tenía que quedarse con él! Le abrazó con fuerza y mucha rabia mientras el moreno se dejaba pillar, no quería soltarlo, pero lo tendría que hacer y dejarle libre.

-Cuidate mucho y no metas en muchos lios al grupo- Durante unos segundos ambos se mantuvieron en silencio abranzadose fuertemente hasta que los dos rieron de forma amistosa antes de separarse, Wimy estaba ahora llorando y eso a Meil le hizo sonreir con ternura. El nieto del diablo pasó uno de sus dedos por el borde de los ojos del veterano guerrero secando así las lagrimas cristalinas que se formaban en este. Ese hombre tenía un corazón puro y más grande que aquella base entera, aunque no había para tanto, no era un hasta nunca, solo un hasta luego sin embargo Meil comprendía al anciano. También lo echaría de menos allí arriba, pero ya bastaba de despedida, tampoco quería parecer blando a los ojos de los demás aunque dentro de sí mismo sabía que no era tan duro como quería aparentar. Se conocía bien y él antes de ser como ahora le había provocado el dolor, conocía que había sido cariñoso y simpatico, un encanto de chico que era la delicia de todo aquel que le conocía. Incluso le habían acusado muchas veces de romantico, ¡¿romantico el chico malo de la resistencia, aquel que con solo pronunciar su nombre hacía enfadar a todos? Sí, romantico. Podía parecer estúpido, pero hubo un tiempo en el que Meil se limitaba a esperar a esa mujer que haría de su vida un paraiso. Pensaba en tener alguien con quien pasar el tiempo, pasear de la mano. Una mujer a la que poder acariciar y llenar de ternura. Deseos que muririeron junto a su corazón en cuanto sus padres murieron. Después de aquello muchas hembras habían pasado por sus manos sin distinción de edades o gusto, incluso alguna humana, si tenía el deseo de probar a Meil, era suficiente para el moreno. Aunque ultimamente había dejado de lado ese extraño vicio, sufría una especie de etapa de sequia en la que no encontraba a ninguna mujer que quisiera poseer, se había cansado ya de que todas fueran iguales, le aburrían completamente.

Para no hacerle más pesada la despedida a Wimy, se retiró dejando al hombre disponible para que otros se despidieran de él. Natsuki le sucedió en la despedida, para el hombre era también muy importante su aprendiz y la tenía bastante cariño también. Esta a su vez veía en el hombre un segundo padre y ambos tardaron un rato casi como el de Meil en despedirse. Ella sabía que este era el momento que había esperado toda su vida para luchar y vengar a su familia, así que no perdería la oportunidad de ir a la superficie junto a los otros. Con Goenji también se llevo algún tiempo mientras bromeaba con el albino. Alessandra y Diana se despidieron de forma rigurosa, tampoco conocían mucho al anciano, simplemente este les había incluido en la resistencia y poco más y Toramaru le dio la mano al hombre mientras la movía nerviosamente de arriba a bajo casi de forma simetrica a la vez que el hombre sonreía entretenido. Si aquella persona era importante para Meil, entonces para Toramaru también sería importante. Por último el anciano se acercó a la lider del grupo y le dijo algunas palabras al oido, algo como `` Cuidado con el nieto del diablo´´ más o menos, o al menos alguna cosa así había sido porque ella sonrió inmediatamente segura de sí misma. Tras la despedida ya podían partir, pero Hikari aún recordaba que tenía que acabar con cualquier duda que pudiera haber generado en Meil, tenía la forma perfecta de humillar a ese idiota y pensaba ponerla en practica inmediatamente, esto sería divertido.

-Un momento antes de irnos- Dijo ella deteniendo a todo el grupo que ya casi se había preparado para extender las alas y abandonar el refugio. Los cinco la miraron extrañados a la vez que sus ojos plateados se clavaban en los del moreno sintiendose este un poco incomodo, ¿ahora atacaba ella o qué? Incluso en su mirada, Meil pudo notar que algo malo se guardaba y que seguramente no le gustaría nada, se lo decía el instinto y sus sospechas no tardaron en confirmarse.

-Meil, sabes que el consejo te ha ordenado que debes obedecerme, no soy estúpida, sé que si fuera durante toda nuestra estancia en el mundo de arriba no vendrías, pero por lo menos, durante todo el viaje a la superficie deberas obedecerme sino quieres que te devolvamos a la Devil Village- Sus palabras iban cargadas de cierto sarcasmo y como si quisiera que el moreno entrará en su juego. Meil mantuvo su postura impertubable, si lo que quería era provocarle con eso poco conseguiría, tenía asumido que por ahora tendría que seguir sus órdenes hasta que consiguiera hacer que cayerá ante él, pero por el momento solo le quedaba resignarse. Pero no, no era eso lo que quería, había algo más seguro, una doble intención que Meil no podía leer en los ojos de la chica. Ante sus palabras, solo asintió, estaba asumido aquello.

-En ese caso quiero que me lo demuestres, es una buena forma de mostrar respeto ante el lider la sumisión. Por eso quiero que te arrodilles ante mí- Sonrió victoriosa en cuanto terminó sus palabras a la vez que para Meil esas palabras se clavaban como dagas en su corazón. ¡Quién coño se creía esa hija de puta! No podía creer lo que había oido. Quería que él, que jamás se había postrado ante nadie, ni siquiera ante su glorioso padre a pesar de ser quien era, cediera y se arrodillará ante su presencia. Su orgullo no se lo permitiría. Pudo notar como la rabia inundaba sus venas y recorría todo su cuerpo a la vez que una alta tensión se generaba en sus músculos. Lo notaba, sus ojos estaban poniendose de color carmesí cuanto más y más se enfadaba. Aquello era muy peligroso, Meil se estaba cabreando en serio y cuando eso ocurría solía significar que perdería los nervios, pero es que lo que le había pedido, era de los peores daños que podía recibir el moreno. Igualmente ella lo sabía y por eso se lo había dicho sin andarse con rodeos, si pensaba que con ella conseguiría algo después de lo de antes, esto le haría cambiar de opinión, no le tenía absolutamente nada de miedo y si acaba perdiendo los nervios se enfrentaría a él. Goenji no parecía compartir su seguridad mientras veía cada vez ponerse más tensos los músculos de Meil, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensado la chica? Aquello podía costarle muy caro, pero no podría permitirlo. Él tendría que prepararse para saltar a por su compañero en caso de que se tirará a por su lider. Puso la mano sobre su espada preparado para empuñarla en cualquier momento a la vez que se centraba en los ojos ahora rojos de Meil. Este había empezado a temblar nerviosamente, aún tenía el huevo en sus manos y debía controlar sus impulsos, sino lo rompería contra el mismo, pero es que aquello era un insulto hacía su propia existencia, no podía tolerarlo. Sino hubiera sido porque los otros estaban allí, se hubiera lanzado como una bestia hacia el cuello de Hikari, seguramente no le hubiera importado nada ser un asesino entre los suyos, solo hubiera clavado una y otra vez sus colmillos en este atravesando sus venas y su piel a la vez que seguramente la hembra gritaría tratando desesperadamente de salvar su vida. Pero no, hubiera continuado manchando su boca con su rojo líquido para después atravesar su pecho con sus manos y sacar su corazón sin vida. Solo de pensarlo se ponía más furioso todavia, no podía creerlo, para ir al mundo humano tal y como quería, tendría que manchar completamente su orgullo. Un pequeño clack sonó en el huevo, lo estaba apretando demasiado fuerte y si seguía así no tardaría en romperlo. Así que se vio obligado por primera vez a separarse de aquel ser en crecimiento y dejarlo en el suelo muy cerca de él. Sus dientes crujían al chocar los de arriba con los de abajo por la rabia a la vez que sus ojos llenos de pura ira contemplaban los divertidos ojos de la chica. Durante unos segundos solo se quedo inmovil respirando de forma agitada, casi no podía hacer otra cosa sabiendo que con un pequeño movimiento explotaría en un tornado de rabia e ira. Su amigo albino mantenía su mano sobre su arma esperando ese tornado, empezaba a encontrar molesto tener que aguantar el calor que desprendía el mango y los nervios también estaban atacados en él.

-Con...- Dijo el chico, pero se vio obligado a callarse para controlar sus impulsos, aquello había sido mil veces peor que lo de la zancadilla, con esto quedaba manchada su honra para siempre, sin posibilidad de recuperarse, pero si quería salir de allí debía soportar tal humillación teniendo en cuenta que tomaría venganza.- Una condición. Con la cria del fenix no podré seguir bien vuestro ritmo desde el suelo, quiero que tú me lleves.- Tras decir aquello dio un suspiro, todavia sus ojos lucían ese color rojo como la sangre que indicaba su enfado, pero tras soltar aquello se había podido contener algo más. La chica se sorprendió un poco ante sus palabras, a pesar de lo que acababa de hacerle aún tenía fuerzas para seguir negociando, el moreno era muy duro realmente pero para ella no había problemas en concederle ese pequeño regalo a cambio de todo lo que él perdería. Asintió igual que antes había echo el moreno y volvió a poner esa sonrisa de superioridad y desprecio que le mandaba siempre al nieto del diablo. Meil tendría que arrodillarse aunque no paraba de decir blasfemias una tras otra para sí mismo mientras controlaba con la vista los movimientos de la morena. Lentamente se postró cediendo su cuerpo y una de sus rodillas. Era mucho peor y más indignante de lo que pensaba, un fuerte aroma a vergüenza y pobreza le inundó sumiendole de nuevo en ese completo odio hacia la chica. Para otras personas apenas hubiera requerido esfuerzo pero Meil no lo olvidaría nunca y esto le costaría muy caro a la morena, un precio que seguramente jamás podría pagarle. Los puños de Meil se apretaron lo máximo posible pudiendo notar como la sangre empezaba a salir de estos de pura rabia. Estaba casi fuera de sí, solo una fina y delgada linea separaba su ira de su consciencia y en cualquier momento, esa linea se rompería.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Una vez más el sonido explosivo de su motor apagandose llegó a sus oidos antes de detener completamente el coche. Le había costado un poco meterlo entre el Ford y el Mercedes pero con algunas maniobras había entrado. Se bajó del coche y de un portazo lo cerró. Delante de él se alzaba una tienda de buen tamaño con un enorme letrero que decía. ``Recuerdos del Hombre´´ Un buen titulo para una tienda de antigüedades como esta.

``Para trabajar primero uno debe obtener instrucciones de lo que debe hacer y eso ahora, es lo que me toca a mí ´´ En el escaparate de fuera podía ver un par de figuras muy antiguas, algunos jarrones, una televisión vieja, quizás de las primeras fabricadas y un par de cosas más que llamaban la atención y servían como cebo para cazar clientes. Entró dentro abriendo la puerta que hizo un ruido melodioso al golpear una campana colocada allí para indicar cuando alguien entraba. Miró la tienda que ya conocía, cuatro pasillos separados por estanterias. El del medio que era por donde se iba directamente al mostrador y se encontraba casi al entrar por la puerta, uno a la derecha de este y otros dos a la izquierda. Junto al mostrador además había un enorme barco de madera, Kidou no recordaba que estuviera allí la ultima vez que vino, así que era nuevo, lo que también significaba que aquel negocio funcionaba bien. El dueño de la tienda estaba hablando con un tipo que parecía ser un pueblerino no demasiado listo, con bigote largo y un sombrero de granjero. Entre las manos del dueño de la tienda había un jarrón ming con bastante polvo. El dueño era una persona de alrededor de 50 años con el pelo teñido de color castaño para ocultar sus canas y parecer más joven, debía dar buena imagen parar poder vender mejor sus cosas. Algunas arrugas cubrían su cara que presentaba unos avariciosos y escrupulosos ojos de color negro, una nariz puntiaguda y larga como el pico de un aguila y una pequeña boca que no decía más que aquello que le pudiera hacer ganar dinero. Aquel tipo era repulsivo y asqueroso y el de la capa le conocía bien, pero por ahora tendría que dejarle con el negocio que estaba haciendo. Unas gafas especiales con muchos cristales, con distinto tamaño y zoom reposaban sobre su cabeza. Aquello le servía para ver pequeños detalles de las antigüedades y como en este caso, para ver si el jarrón presentaba alguna grieta díficil de ver. En cuanto vio a Kidou echo un vistazo nervioso hacía él antes de parecer gruñir algo, no le gustaba nada cuando el de las rastas venía a su tienda, solo eran malos momentos. Pero ahora tenía que centrarse en lo único que sabía hacer en la vida, ganar dinero. Kidou se acercó a los hombres que seguían discutiendo por la antigualla y se colocó al lado del enorme barco nuevo. Era una hermosa velera, por su colores y forma deducía que Española, de la Armada Invencible o quizás de la exploración que descubrió América. Tenía que ser bastante cara, seguramente pocos en la ciudad podrían permitirse un gasto así, por desgracia Kidou no entraba entre este grupo de personas. Desde donde ahora estaba podía oir perfectamente lo que decían los otros dos.

-Lo siento mucho pero no puedo darte más de 20.000 por el jarrón- Cuando se trataba de ganar dinero ese viejo era todo un as, no pagaría más de lo presupuestado y jamás perdería dinero con una compra. El otro hombre le miró rabioso, quería al menos 25.000 por el jarrón sabiendo que era valioso aunque en realidad, tampoco sabía demasiado de él pero cuando le habían dicho 20.000 le había parecido poco y supuso que al menos podría sacar casi una cuarta parte más de lo que le había dicho al dueño de la tienda.

-Pero me lo dejo mi abuela, tiene un gran valor sentimental para mí, quiero 5.000 más- Aquello no era más que una mentira, era cierto que había sido herencia de su abuela, pero sino hubiera sido por que por casualidad se lo encontró una vez limpiando el desván, jamás hubiera sabido de su existencia. Ante sus palabras Kidou no pudo evitar reir para sí mismo, que idiota era aquel hombre. Menudo timo le estaba haciendo el de la tienda, un jarrón como ese valdría más o menos entre 120.000 y 150.000 normalmente, 25.000 no era nada, como mínimo tendría que darle 50.000 para que fuera un trato algo justo y eso era poco. No es que él conociera de esos temas, pero sabía por lo menos eso de sentido común y de algunas visitas al negocio, cosa que el del sombrero parecía desconocer. Por lo que incluso sacarselo por 25.000 era una ganga, sin embargo sabía que el ávaro trataría de comprarlo por lo mínimo posible para su posterior venta.

-Yo no puedo vender ese valor sentimental... Esta bien, te lo compró por 23.000 ni para ti ni para mí- Sostuvo la mirada al otro negociador a la vez que Kidou comenzaba a girar el mástil de la embarcación aburrrido, torciendo un poco las velas, haber si terminaban de una maldita vez y podía hablar con el de 50 años, esto solo le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo. El hombre asintió y le dio la mano, el trato se había cerrado.

- Has echo un buen negocio- Dijo sonriendo abiertamente el tendero y para no estarlo con la gran compra que había echo. ¿Aquello llevaba segundas intenciones como tratandose de reir del pardillo al que había engañado? Por lo menos para el de la capa así había sido, sin embargo este parecía contento, aun así 23.000 era mucha pasta- Vuelve luego y te daré tu dinero- El hombre asintió y cogió el jarrón antes de despedirse del ávaro y salir por la puerta. En cuanto Kidou se aseguró de que esta estaba cerrada y que este desaparecía tras el escaparate, sonrió de forma complaciente e inmediatamente dejo el barco para encararse con el hombre.

-Bueno bueno, veo que tu negocio va bien- Dijo el en un tono medio intimidante para el otro hombre mientras miraba todas las cosas que por allí había. Para el viejo no tuvo ninguna gracia, estaba poniendose cada vez más y más nervioso ante la sola presencia de Kidou, este podía notarlo y sabía que aquello era fruto de todas las anteriores visitas que le había echo y que no habían acabado muy bien. Ciertamente Kidou podría ser considerado el cáncer de su negocio, le había echo perder mucho dinero con sus visitas, aunque siempre volvía y eso era lo que temía el avaricioso hombre. Desde luego no eran amigos, ni siquiera podrían considerarse conocidos, habían tenido conversaciones pero como más

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo sin andarse con rodeos mientras se quitaba las gafas con el zoom para guardarlas tratando así de dar la espalda a Kidou y no tener tanto miedo en su voz.

-No me trates así- Kidou sonrió y luego pulsó el timbre de una pequeña campanilla que había sobre la mesa y que servía para llamar al hombre por si no estuviera en la tienda y estuviera metido en el almacén o el trastero. Esta hizo un sonido bastante alegre y que llamó un poco la antención del dependiente que miró de reojo- Creo que deberías saberlo- Un pequeño silencio se formó entre ambos. ¡Por supuesto que sabía lo que quería! Siempre lo sabía todo y ese era el problema. Sus fuentes le decían dónde estaba ese o dónde estaba aquel. Digamos que él era el más enterado en lo que a Kidou le interesaba y claro eso significaba que este trataría de sonsacarselo como fuera. Sin embargo este no era el motivo por el que él sabía de todo eso, es que también solían traer estos algunas cosas a su tienda procedentes de sus respectivos reinos que le daban para algo de dinero del mundo humano, incluso algunas veces bastante dinero. No era nada malo lo que hacía, a cambio de dinero conseguía información y cosas que vender, lo que era su negocio en sí, comparado con eso era peor que el de la capa se aprovechará de ello para sacarle lo que sabía, pero no había remedio.

-Te refrescaré un poco la memoria, en estos últimos ocho días, han muerto 22 personas, seis niños entre ellos. Y todos con extrañas marcas de armas que no se parecen en nada a las humanas, ¿sabes por dónde van los tiros?- Kidou sonrió de nuevo mientras contemplaba con superioridad al otro hombre, este solo tragó saliva mientras trataba de evitar su punzante vista. Lo conocía, sabía de esas muertes y las marcas y de echo sabía quién lo había echo. Pero no le diría nada, esta vez su pellejo también podía correr peligro si hablaba. Ambos se mantuvieron en completo silencio mientras la capa de Kidou se agitaba un poco a causa del viento. De pronto, el de las rastas estrelló su puño contra el mostrador dejando la marca sobre este.

-¡Responde!- Unos pequeños colmillos asomaron por debajo de su labio superior amenazantemente a la vez que su compañero se sobresaltaba por el golpe. Aquel hombre era un inútil, solo un maldito cobarde que sería capaz de matarle por la espalda por algo de dinero. Sino hubiera sido por la información que siempre le daba ya estaría muerto hace tiempo y puede que sino hablaba, lo estuviera pronto.

-Esta vez no puedo, e-es demasiado preligroso- Kidou sonrió divertido, de modo que no le diría nada. Ya le había oido decir eso otras veces y siempre había acabado cantando todo, ¿porqué sería distinto esta vez? Estaba claro que acabaría hablando.

-Otras veces me has dicho eso y siempre acabas contandomelo, vamos habla...- De nuevo silencio, Kidou empezaba a cansarse, no es que no tuviera paciencia, pero con aquel hombre, de poco servía eso. Los diminutos y racanos ojos del anciano se clavaron en los suyos, no podía contarselo, era peligroso incluso para su negocio y su vida. Un suspiró escapó de la boca del de las rastas.

-Esta bien tendrá que ser por las malas- La verdad este método siempre le gustaba más que el dialogo, por lo menos así podía divertirse. El viejo abrió los ojos todo lo que podía rabioso, sabía lo que venía a continuación y tendría que haber hablando antes pero ya era tarde. Rápidamente el chico giró su cuerpo y golpeó con uno de los brazos los estantes del pasillo central por donde había venido provocando que todas las cosas que allí había se cayeran contra el suelo. Figuras, trastos antiguos y algunos objetos de metal combinaron su sonido al chocar contra el suelo y partirse la mayoria de cosas en trozos. Por lo menos había más de 70.000 en perdidas y solo acaba de comenzar. Sino pensaba hablar, aquello se pondría feo. Kidou rió divertido mientras la ira se apoderaba del aváro, ese cabrón le estaba destrozando la tienda por solo por una maldita dirección.

-¿Me lo dices ahora?- El sarcasmo dominó sus palabras junto con una falsa modestia; Sin embargo. Pareció que el orgullo se apoderó repentinamente del anciano y silencio fue lo que obtuvo. Así que si así lo quería así sería, peor para él. Se acercó al enorme y nuevo barco el cual hace unos segundos cotemplaba maravillado y de una patada lo lanzó contra el suelo atravesando toda la cubierta con el golpe y partiendolo en dos. Solo un pestañeo fue lo que obtuvo del hombre que veía cómo su dinero desaparecía a velocidades increíbles, le costaría mucho recuperar todo aquello. De nuevo Kidou se acercó a las estanterias y cogió un jarrón dispuesto a extrellarlo contra la pared.

-¡Vale hablaré pero para por favor!- Pudo notar un gruñido al final de sus palabras, no había sido facil de convencer pero si hubiera hablado desde el principio nada de eso hubiera pasado, todo era su culpa, aunque esta vez le había roto pocas cosas en comparación con otros días. Incluso empezaba a preguntarse si le gustaba que hiciera aquello, sino hablaría desde el principio ¿no?. Dejo caer el objeto de ceramica de sus manos a pesar de haberle dicho que parará antes de ir al mostrado divertido. El golpe del objeto contra el suelo le hizo cerrar los ojos al hombre que rechistó para sí mismo molesto por el gesto de desafio del de la capa, 15.000 menos en su cuenta.

-No quería decirtelo maldito loco, pero es casi peor lo que puedas hacerme tú de lo que ellos podrían- Kidou sonrió casi como si aquello fuera un cumplido- Sé quién lo hizo, una nueva banda, esta formada por un grupo de desertores del reino de abajo, tienen su guarida en el viejo almacen abandonado junto al muelle. Pero son muchos, su número debe rondar cerca de los treinta, esto es más díficil que las otras veces, deberías olvidarte de ellos- Algunas carcajadas engreidas escaparon con facilidad de Kidou, ¿retirarse él? Aquello era algo divertido, por fin tenía un trabajo algo más interesante que cumplir. Desde su salida de su antiguo hogar casi todos sus combates habían sido contra rivales mediocres que apenas le habían entretenido unos segundos. Pero esto era disitnto, tenía una oportunidad de liberar algo más de esa rabia que le consumía por dentro y le tortura, no desperdiciaría algo así tan facilmente

-Si son tantos como dices al menos me duraran más de un minuto, suficiente- De nuevo sus colmillos asomaron en su sonrisa, ahora sí que estaba motivado para trabajar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se dio la vuelta sin despedirse del hombre y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que ahora se encontrba lleno de cristales y antigüedades rotas. Sus zapatos los pisaron provocando que emitiría un chirreante rudio antes de salir por la puerta, ahora que tenía la información, tocaba cumplir el trabajo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Suspiró desganado varias veces a la vez que su mano se mantenía sobre la enorme puerta de mármol que daba acceso a la sala. Sus ojos contemplaron las figuras que sobre esta estaban dibujadas. Preciosos y perfectos ángeles de mirada cruel y divina que clavaban sus falsos ojos sobre él. Incluso las figuras parecían reirse de él, ¿porqué había tenido que fracasar? Solo hacía tres días era considerado como un ángel todopoderoso e invencible pero con una sola batalla esa fama había disminuido. No, ese error le había costado enormemente caro, incluso ahora seguía sin comprender cómo había perdido. La culpa era de ese demonio, ese Meil, estaba claro, su plan no tenía fallos. Era imposible que consiguieran enfrentarse al Fenix sin el Cerbero, serían faciles de aplastar ¿y no acudiría el propio Satanas a salvarles, dejaría que sus hijos se marchitaran de esa forma? Estaba claro que no, lo hubiera echo salir de su escondite si no hubiera sido por el maldito moreno. Aquello había sido horroroso para él, seguramente si entraba a ver a los otros como debía, las risas se escucharían por docenas, eran los únicos que podían reir sin temor a su ira tras su derrota, pues todo aquel ángel inferior que había osado dirigirse hacia él con motivo de burla había perecido en sus manos, de esa forma ahora no eran tantos los que se atrevían a cuestionarle. Pero seguía siendo visto con ojos de desprecio, exactamente los mismos de los ángeles que estaban dibujos ante sus ojos. Se maldijo una vez más antes de empujar la puerta y abrirla, pudo oir unas voces al otro lado que enseguida se callaron ante su entrada, comenzaba el show. Dio unos pasos y cerró la puerta a su espalda antes de acercarse a su sitio, el resto solo le miraban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mezcla de orgullo, diversión y mucha satisfación. Hacía tiempo que ese idiota se merecía algo así, tanta chuleria daba asco y así quizás se le pasaría un poco esos aires de superioridad que se daba.

-¿Qué tal por el Infierno Nagumo?- Dijo burlón Suzuno a la vez que arqueaba una ceja, todos sabían perfectamente lo que había pasado en el mundo de sus rivales, la dolorosa y humillante forma en que el pelopincho había dejado escapar al Fenix, todo. Pero era divertido recordarselo para aplastar su espíritu. Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un gruñido rabioso por parte del pelirrojo.

-Esta claro que todo lo que te ha pasado es algo más que merecido por tu infantil comportamiento, si alguna vez obedecieras lo que aquí se dice, jamás te hubiera pasado eso- Hiroto tuvo que contenerse para no soltar unas carcajadas de satisfacción, hacía tiempo que quería tratar con tanto desprecio a su compañero, todo ello sonó con un enorme aire de superioridad. Nagumo miró con rabia e indignación al Ángel señor que acababa de lanzarle ese doloroso ataque, este solo le sostuvo la mirada, si pensaba que iba a intimidarle por mirarle así iba listo, Hiroto no sentía miedo, de echo, era díficil saber si sentía algo. El silencio presidió a aquellas palabras, todos esperaban a que Nagumo dijera algo, como si esperasen que él intentará excusar su error o dar falsas explicaciones tratando así de salvar su patética honra, pero no lo haría. No se rebajaría tanto para conseguir tan poco, si había fracasado había fracasado, lo admitiría y trataría de que no volviese a pasar, pero los otros ángeles no se lo iban a poner tan facil para olvidarlo. El rencor que todos habían acumulado hacia su persona explotaría en esos momentos en forma de humillación y él lo sabía

-¿Cómo es ahora él?- Preguntó de repente con una voz rigida y superior Afuro, ni siquiera miró a Nagumo cuando dijo esas palabras, solo mantuvo la vista al frente perdiendose sobre los reflejos de la luz sobre la maravillosa mesa de mármol. Se refería evidentemente a aquel que había dado muerte al Fenix y que el chico tenía el honor de considerar un rival. Tras esto empezaba un poco a ser merecedor de su participación en la guerra, pero apenas había echo nada. Solo derrotar a un pájaro de fuego, menudo logro escaso. Seguía sin ser digno de su mención, pero algo era algo. Entre todos la reacción fue de sorpresa ante la pregunta y luego de afirmación, también tenían curiosidad por saber del nieto del diablo. El estandarte actual de los demonios era merecedor de esa mención en la sala de los demonios y tras ser el causante de su fracaso, también levaba segundas inteciones.

-Un arma de destrucción- Fueron las simples y tajantes palabras de Nagumo, no tenía otra forma de definir lo que había visto, no es que hubiese visto gran cosa en el chico. Ciertamente su combate fue apasionante, pero tampoco era para tanto y sí, podría matar a unos cuantos ángeles si se lo proponía, de ahí que simplemente le hubiera llamado arma de destrucción. Los otros le miraron en un nuevo silencio molesto, casi lo hacían como otra prueba más de burla hacia Nagumo que se mantenía un poco a la defensiva ante todo.

-Bueno Nagumo creo que es hora de que conozcas tu castigo- Habló esta vez Fubuki mientras una sonrisa cubría su rostro, Nagumo se quedo bastante paralizado ante sus palabras, ¿cómo que castigo? Normalmente la derrota no conllevaba ese tipo de faltas. Es decir, el mero echo de perder en combate contra los rivales ya era el mayor de los castigos, no había necesidad de humillar más a los guerreros tras perder parte de su honor, en todo caso varias derrotas significarían la muerte del perdedor de las batallas pero una sola no merecía tanto. Pero no, con él harían una excepción, quizás solo para regocijo de los otros supremos. ¡Malditos bastardos! Él no era un bufón del que se pudieran reir cuando quisieran, sino fuera por la diferencia de poder que todos ellos sumaban juntos respecto a él, siendo imposible su victoria trataría de dar muerte a los otros.

-Sé lo que piensas- Habló de nuevo Fubuki despertando de su trance a Nagumo que ladeó un poco la cabeza, la vez que el ángel de hielo dejaba denotar su superioridad- Este castigo es especial para ti por no hacernos caso, además tu derrota a dado moral a los enemigos cuando ya casi estaban vencidos y encima has perdido al Fenix en tu ataque suicida a manos de uno de nuestros peores enemigos- Nagumo apretó los puños con rabia, tenía razón él había echo todo aquello aunque le diera mucho coraje reconocerlo. Los labios de Fudou se curvaron hacía arriba antes de tirar sobre la mesa un collar con pinchos para perros que resbaló sobre la superficie lisa, hasta llegar a Nagumo. El pelirrojo lo cogió en sus manos sorprendido y furioso, no podía ser... ¡De verdad le harían pasar por tan humillante situación! Se negaba a aceptarlo, él no, su realeza no podía caer de esta forma después de toda su lucha hasta llegar aquí, después de tantas muertes, sería él el humillado. El sonido del cuero siendo apretado en sus manos y los pinchos atravesando su piel le hizo darse cuenta de que se estaba haciendo daño por pura rabia. Su sangre se derramó sobre la mesa goteando lentamente hasta el suelo, igual que esas gotas, él cada vez estaba cayendo más bajo y eso le hacía estar más furioso por momentos.

-Como tú has perdido a una de nuestras mascotas, durante una semana llevarás ese collar sustituyendola y recordando a todos tu error- De nuevo la voz de Hiroto se clavó sobre su piel atravesandola de una forma más dolorosa que los propios pinchos, Nagumo ya no lo soportaba más. De modo que así se lo harían pagar y si quería vivir tendría que aceptar la humillación. Sus ojos brillaban de un fuerte color naranja mientras comprendía más y más que solo era una burla de sus compañeros, no había necesidad de aquello pero todos parecían de acuerdo con destrozar su honra. Podía leerlo en los rostros de todos, incluso podía imaginarse a todos ellos reunidos decidiendo la forma de hacerle perder el orgullo. Le harían pasar como un sucio y pulgoso perro con collar. Se levantó en un movimiento brusco y descortes y salió echando humo de la sala cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un portazo que apunto estuvo de arrancarla a pesar de superar los 4 metros de altura. Empezó a andar con paso ligero dejando atrás la estancia mientras le pareció oir algunas carcajadas que escapaban de la la gran sala de reuniones. Una vez fuera y seguro de que nadie le vería, dio rienda suelta a su ira. Lanzó desesperadamente el collar contra el suelo y comenzó a clavar sus puños contra las paredes en rápidos y furiosos puñetazos que derribaron y formaron pequeños huecos en esta mientras de su boca salía un millar de maldiciones y amenazas entre gritos de pura frustación. Un nombre resonaba más que ninguno entre sus arrebatos de ira mientras trataba de saciar ese mal sentimiento que le invadía.

-¡MEEEIIIIIL!- Sí, por que el detonante de todo, aquel que había echado a perder sus planes provocando que su mundo se viera amenzado no había sido otro más que el moreno. Si hubiera estado allí en presencia de buen seguro que Nagumo hubiera acabado con él hasta reducirlo a papilla, pero no sabía dónde estaba. Aunque esa sucia rata no podría esconderse, lo encontraría, le destrozaría. ¡Aunque tuviera que quemar el propio mundo de los humanos! Le haría tando daño que el propio dolor para él sería algo más habitual que el respirar y después le mataría sin más. Sí lo haría de esa manera, pero para ello tendría que llevarlo hasta allí, quería contemplar todo con sus ojos, no sería suficiente con saber de su sufrimiento, él tenía que grabarlo en su mente. Y sabía de alguien que perfectamente podría encontrar al demonio. Ese cabrón tenía los días contados y en cuanto su alma estuviera en sus manos, la muerte sería lo mejor que podría pasarle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

La verda no sé porqué el final no me quedo muy bien pero en fin lo terminé. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, en realidad tenía intención de hacerlo más largo pero no sabía cuánto me ocuparía entonces. Prometo que en el próximo habrá la acción que en este no ha tenido y que por fin se sabrá qué es lo que va a hacer realmente la resistencia en la superficie. En fin os dejo algunas preguntas.

-¿Qué clase de criatura es Kidou? ¿Cuál sería su vida antes de estar en el mundo de los humanos y cuál es su trabajo?

-¿Se merece Meil quedarse con el Fenix? ¿Dejará realmente que Hikari sea la madre?

-¿La humillación de Meil fue peor que la de Nagumo o al reves? ¿Se tomará venganza con la morena?

-¿Nagumo acabará con Meil? ¿Quién puede ser esa persona que puede encontrar al demonio?

-¿Qué pintará Kidou en todo esto? ¿Qué pasará con la resistencia en la superficie?

Eso es todo XD no estoy muy inspirado pero bueno nos vemos en el proximo capítulo bye


End file.
